


Frozen Blood Hotel

by Zeetrip



Series: Frostish [4]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Always, And Lio thinks so too, Bottom Lio Fotia, But he's noticing the strange things going on, Croquet, Dreams, F/F, Falling In Love, Flowers, Frostish, Frostish au, Galo loves it, Galo spoils Lio, Galo wants Lio to be happy, Hotel Owner Galo, Lio is a crossdresser, M/M, Memories, Mpreg, Murder, Obsessed Galo Thymos, Or at least Galo thinks so, Original Character(s), Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Possessive Galo Thymos, Protective Galo Thymos, Rich Galo Thymos, Suicide Attempt, Top Galo Thymos, True Love, Yandere Galo Thymos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:20:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 52
Words: 80,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23325388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeetrip/pseuds/Zeetrip
Summary: Lio Fotia lost his friends, his job, everything. Not knowing what to do anymore and feeling nothing but misery, he wanted to commit suicide.But then he meets Galo Thymos, a rich man who owns the city's best six star hotel.Galo offeres him a job after saving him and Lio was starting to feel happier with every minute that they spent together. And that happiness was turning into love.But what he doesn't know, is that there is more to Galo Thymos, his staff and his hotel then meets the eye.I do not own Promare.Noah McLing and Anwyll are my ocs.
Relationships: Aina Ardebit/Lucia Fex, Gueira/Meis (Promare), Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Series: Frostish [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623349
Comments: 12
Kudos: 99





	1. Looking Back

He lost everything.

When he was a kid, he lived with his mother and grew up in tough conditions. His mother was constantly working so much just to keep a roof over their heads and food on the table.

Lio wanted to help her so bad because seeing her stressing out about him and her job was worrying him to death. He asked if there was anything he could do, like get a job himself. But she told him to never worry about it because everything was going to be okay.

But how much of that was true?

In the following spring, she caught a disease and one day, she got so bad that she couldn't even get out of bed.

Lio decided that he would deliver papers to the neighborhood, just so he could earn some money and take care of her.

He would cook, clean, run some errands and do everything that was needed while she was resting. Hoping that everything will be alright like she said.

But then when fall came, her condition got even worse.

Lio was so scared that he didn't know what to do. So, he called an ambulance and they took her to the hospital.

All he could do was stand outside while the doctor was examining her in the emergency room. He felt so useless. He wanted to be there for her, hold her and comfort her but the doctors told him that he couldn't go into the room, not yet at least.

When the doctor finally came out, he didn't look at him right away. He was thinking about the words he wanted to say but all that came out were two horrible words that Lio will never forget.

_"I'm sorry."_

In that moment, Lio didn't need an explanation.

His mother was gone. He failed her and there was nothing he could do about it.

* * *

_He was able to see her one more time, holding her hand when it started to crumble and turn to ash._

_"Mommy." He cried and buried his face in the hospital bed._

* * *

Watching her decay was one of the most horrible experiences of his life and when she was completely ash, the doctors put her in a plum urn and gave it to him.

Lio kept that urn for so many years because he wasn't ready to let her go. He even hated the fact that he had to let her go but if he did truly love her, then he has to let her go.

And he did.

His mother told him that she always wanted to go to the mountains, back when she and his father had their first date before he died.

He drove his car up to the mountains and after a long hike, he was able to find an apple tree by a cliff.

He said his finale goodbyes and set her free by that tree.

A couple days of crying and sleeping later, he was able to go back to work. He was a waiter at a restaurant called 'Ring of Fire' at the time and so far, it was going okay. He was always nice to people, even if they weren't nice to him. He always gave them what they wanted and he worked as hard as he could to make sure he still had a roof over his head and food on his table.

He also had two best friends, Meis and Gueira who were husbands. They were always there for him when he needed them the most. Either to talk, to laugh, to help, no matter what he needed, they were always there for him and he was always there for them in return.

They were planning to have a baby together and Lio told them that he was going to support them all the way, no matter what.

But then more bad things happened.

A week ago, the three of them got off work together and were heading home but then a drunk driver came along and didn't watch where he was going.

Lio was about to get hit when both Meis and Gueira pushed him out of the way. They were able to save his life, but it was at the cost for theirs.

* * *

_"LIO!"_

_The two pushed him out of the way just in time, before the white truck hit them both._

_Blood painted his face but the truck was painted with more. He saw the two lifeless bodies of his best friends, laying on the sidewalk and even more blood was spilling from their bodies._

* * *

By the time an ambulance showed up, it was already too late.

His friends turned into ash, right in front of his eyes and he cried. He cried so much for their deaths and he wished he could bring them back but everyone knows that there is no way to bring the dead back to life. You would have to be a God to bring the dead back and since he is only a Burnish, he can't bring them back.

A few days later, he was able to arrange a funeral for them and he set them both free in the desert where they got married.

He went back to work after that but it was hard not having them around anymore. He would always think about them and whenever he was on break, he would look for them only to remember that they weren't around anymore.

He felt so lonely in the world but he still had to keep going. He needed to make it for them, he needed to live for all three of them, no matter how much it hurted him.

But then things got even worse.

The restaurant he worked at was getting less and less people every day, until there was nobody at all. If there were no people, there's no business.

After everything was taken out, it was all torn down and a new coffee shop called 'Any Time Is Coffee Time' was built in its place.

He loved working at that restaurant, even if it was a pain in the ass. A lot of good memories still lived there but now everyone and everything he ever cared about was gone for good.

He doesn't know what to do anymore, he lost his job, his friends, his mother. The pain hurted him like hell and he just can't take it anymore.

He wants to see all of them again and the only way to do that is if he follows them.

Looking into the distance, he sees the entire city of Promepolis. The home he loves so much and the home that was for all Burnish and Frostish alike. It was a good idea to find the tallest abandoned building so he could see it all in the beautiful lights of the night.

He looked down at his hands that held his last letter to the world. He opened it up just to make sure it was really what he wanted to say.

_**Dear Friend,** _

_**My name is Lio Fotia and I'm a Burnish who decided to give up his life. I've been dealing with a lot of horrible things in my lifetime and I was in constant pain. From losing my mother as a child, to losing my friends because of a drunk driver, to losing my job because people stopped coming.** _

_**I'm writing this letter today because I want to stop hurting and I believe the only way to stop hurting is if I go join my friends and family in death. So, this will be my last letter to the world.** _

_**If you come upon my ashes after I decay and if they haven't blown away, can you please do me a favor? If it's not too much to ask, I would like to be set free by a place where Forget-Me-Nots grow all the time because those are my favorite flowers and always will be.** _

**_I am Lio Fotia, a Burnish who gave up his life today and I hope to see the ones I love once again._ **

**_Goodbye._**

Lio nodded. This is what he wanted to say, his last words to the world are in this letter and he hopes someone will find it after he dies.

He looks down from the roof. This ten-storey building should be enough.

He wiped some imaginary dust off his favorite black dress. He never told anybody this but he was secretly a crossdresser and he was afraid people were going to judge him for wearing something like this. But since his life is about to come to an end, it didn't matter now.

He clenches the letter to his chest and closed his eyes to keep the tears from falling. Meis, Gueira and his mother wouldn't want him to die and he doesn't want to do it but he can't take this pain anymore.

He needs to see them all again and he will. All he needs to do is jump off this building like a cute, little bunny rabbit.

He slowly walks to the edge while opening his eyes, letting some of his tears burn like fire, like they always have.

He looks to the distance once again, seeing the beautiful bright colors of the city lights one more time.

With a bend of his legs, he pushed off.

He fell down and felt the wind going through his face. His mind was clear and it felt like gravity was pushing him to his end.

He landed.

The soft sidewalk or road felt cold under his burning skin. It felt good, like a pillow left out in winter....

Wait a second!!!

Since when did a sidewalk or even a road feel soft? He took a handful of what he landed in and felt that it actually wasn't solid, it was cold and wet. He opened his eyes and looked at the stuff in his hands.

It was snow.

He lifted himself up to see that he was at least a few feet away from the top of the building, sitting in the palm of a giant hand made of snow that only a Frostish can make.

He felt the hand go down, slowly and carefully. He held on to the giant hand's thumb until he reached the ground. When he saw a man with his hand on the ground where the ice was coming from and turning into water.

Lio looked at the man with wide eyes full of shock and disbelief.

It couldn't be.

"What the hell were you doing!?" The man shouted at him and at that moment, Lio didn't know what to say at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let everyone know, there's only one certain Yandere I like and you'll understand what it is when you read more of it.
> 
> And I know this is a really sad beginning but every story has to start somewhere and I decided to start it here.
> 
> I hope you guys have a great day or night and stay in touch, if you want to read more.


	2. Galo Thymos of the Burning Ice Hotel

_"Wait, you've never heard of him before!?"_

_"Meis, I'm too busy with work to learn about some rich guy that's, no doubt, a jackass like other rich people."_

_Meis held the magazine he was holding to his chest and gasped in shock along with Gueira._

_"Boss, this man right here," Meis held up the cover of the magazine that had a picture of a man with teal eyes and spiky blue hair in a mohawk, "is Galo Thymos. Second to richest man in Promepolis, aside from Governor Kray Foresight."_

_"And the Frostish who is the owner and founder of the 'Burning Ice Hotel." Gueira added. "The best six-star hotel in Promepolis for both Burnish and Frostish."_

_"Remember when we went there on our honeymoon?" Meis asked his husband with a huge smile._

_"How can I forget, love?" Gueira responded. "The days and nights we spent there, were some of the greatest moments of our lives."_

_Meis turned his attention to Lio. "We should take you with us next time, you'll love it."_

_Gueira lifted up his hand to point out the things they have. "They have great service, nice staff, wonderful room service, but that's not all. They also have a casino, a bar, a restaurant, a boutique, an indoor and outdoor pool..."_

_"Guys!' Lio half shouted and raised his arms to make them stop. "I've heard of the hotel and what it has but why should I care about it or its owner?"_

_"There are a few reasons and you two have some stuff in common." Meis answered causing Lio to raise an eyebrow in confusion. "One, Galo Thymos grew up in tough conditions as a child, much like you."_

_"Two, he lost his mother at a young age too." Gueira pointed out. "And three, you both work really hard all the time."_

_"Okay, that may be true but there are things we don't have in common. Like one, he's rich and I'm not. Two, I'm sure he's a jackass like any other rich person. And three, I don't care about the damn guy." Lio pointed out and lifted half his arm up. "And besides, I don't care about his hotel either. I mean, where do they even get the money to make that place what it is today?"_

_Meis and Gueira thought about that last thing and exchanged glances._

_"We don't know." Meis admitted. "They must have gone through a lot of trouble to get where they are, but I bet you'll change your mind once you stay at least a night there."_

_"Meis, Gueira, I don't have the time or the money for some hotel that I'm not even interested in." Lio said in a serious tone. "Thank you for the offer but I'll pass."_

_"Hey, you never know. You might meet him in person one day." Gueira told him and went back to work with Meis right behind him._

_"Yeah, right. I doubt that." Lio mumbled and went back to work too._

* * *

He feels like such an idiot for doubting Gueira.

Standing right in front of him, all dressed in black, was none other then the hotel owner, Galo Thymos himself.

**GALO THYMOS OF THE BURNING ICE HOTEL IS STANDING RIGHT IN FRONT OF HIM!**

But why does he feel so surprised? He was never interested in the man or his hotel to begin with so why isn't he telling him to go away? Is it because he's still in pain?

"What the hell were you doing!?" Galo Thymos shouted at him. He didn't sound mad, just worried, concerned and disbelief.

Lio didn't know what to say. He didn't say anything at all. He just stared into the man's teal eyes like they were the last things he would see in his life. Which in his case, they probably were going to be.

Galo Thymos stared back at him in both worry and fear. Which was a bit odd since they just met. He walked over towards him and Lio didn't stop him from putting his comforting cold hands on his shoulders.

Comfort, that was something he really wanted right now.

"Hey, talk to me." The hotel owner pleaded in a softer tone. "What's wrong?"

Galo Thymos looked at the letter in his hands and gently took it away from him. Lio didn't even try to stop him when he finally spoke to him.

"Why did you save me?"

The rich man looked down at him like he's gone completely insane. But then he opened the letter and read everything there was before looking back to him with a sympathetic look.

Before he knew it, the man tightly embraced him and he gasped with shock.

Why was this rich guy hugging him? He just met him and he was already embracing him? This guy must be crazy but that didn't matter, he felt safe and it actually felt nice to be held by someone.

He embraced the hotel owner back, just as tight and cried into his chest. His fiery tears disappearing in the air.

He didn't know why but Galo started to stroke his hair in a way that made it feel nice and Lio didn't want it to end.

Galo lifted him up and held him in a bridal hold. "Because you don't deserve to be unhappy. Everything will be alright, I promise you that, Lio Fotia."

Lio didn't try to get out of the man's hold, he felt safe and protected. And he felt a little better, better enough to close his eyes and lean his head on the man's chest.

Galo walked forward and Lio didn't know where he was taking him. He should be worried, scared or trying to get away. But he didn't have the energy to care anymore, call him crazy if you want but he just wanted to feel comfort once again, even if it was with a stranger.

He started to feel more relaxed and rested his arms on his stomach before he slowly fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, a weird second chapter but it's what I thought of and it's what I wanted to share.
> 
> But hey, good news, Lio isn't dead and Galo is there to comfort him.
> 
> Leave a comment and tell me what you all think and I hope to see you all later. Have a great day or night.


	3. First Morning in the Hotel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good morning everyone, the third chapter for all of you before I head to breakfast. I hope all of you have a great morning and have a wonderful day or night.

_Forget-Me-Nots._

_Lio sat up and saw that he was in a large ring of Forget-Me-Nots. Looking at his clothes, he saw that he was still wearing his favorite dress._

_He looked around to see if there was anyone around but all he could see was white fog._

_"Lio."_

_"Boss."_

_Those voices._

_Lio knew those voices so well. He turned around to spot his beloved mother, Meis and Gueira dressed in loose clothes that were as white as the fog._

_"Mommy....Meis....Gueira?" Lio cried and ran over to pull them all in a group hug. "I miss all of you so much."_

_All three of them hugged him back with all the love they wanted to give before pulling back. Lio's mother put her hands on her little boy's cheeks with a proud smile on her face._

_"Look how big you are sweetie." His mother cooed but then gave a sad expression and her voice went down to a whisper. "Why?"_

_Lio looked at her and turned to his friends who held the same expression. They all wanted to know why he wanted to do it._

_Lio looked down in shame before meeting the same magenta eyes as his own. "Because I'm not happy and I want to be with all of you again."_

_"Oh, sweetheart." His mother hugged him once again. "Listen to us, you don't need us to be happy. Please live your life for all of us."_

_"She's right, boss." Meis hugged him too. "You still have so much to live for, think about the good things that will come to you."_

_Gueira got into the hug as well and gave his own words. "Life will get better, we promise you that."_

_Lio hugged all of them again, crying into their warm embrace. He believes them, he believes life will become better. He'll work for it, he won't give up on them this time._

_No matter what._

* * *

The sun shined over the black curtains of the bedroom. Lio groaned and arched his back to stretch better.

"Mommy, Meis and Gueira," he whispered, "I'm sorry. I'll live for all of you, I promise."

He stretched again to wake himself up better. And for some strange reason, his bed felt softer then usual. Almost like a cloud or a giant marshmallow.

He looked at his bed to see that he actually wasn't in his bed at all. He was in another one with snow white sheets, black blankets and pillows.

He jolted awake in shock and looked around to see that he definitely wasn't in his crappy, old apartment anymore.

He was in a fancier room that looked all brand new and way cleaner than his apartment. This room seemed to be fitted for the governor or possibly the Queen of the world.

Wait, is he in one of the Burning Ice Hotel rooms!?

Looking closely at the room, it was now obvious that he was. Considering how it doesn't look a thing like his apartment. With how clean it is, the soft bed and the nightstand with the clockradio, telephone and...

A bouquet of Forget-Me-Nots?

Lio raised an eyebrow in confusion and walked over to pick up the bouquet. He sniffed them, rewarded with their freshly bloomed scent that he loved.

Then he remembered that Galo read his suicide note last night. He must have found this and put it on the nightstand while he was still sleeping. Note to self, thank him the next time you see him.

He sniffed the flowers again but this time, his nose touched something that wasn't a flower. He opened his eyes to see that there was a note, deep in the center.

He took it out and opened it up to see nice and neat handwriting.

_**Lio,** _

_**Go ahead and take a shower, there are fresh clothes and a new pair of shoes in the bathroom. A friend of mine is taking you to breakfast at 6 a.m. When you're done, I would like you to meet me in my office.** _

_**Galo.**_

Lio looked at the clockradio to see that it was 5:30. He's got half an hour to get ready.

He set the bouquet down on the bed and went to the bathroom that was just as clean as the bedroom. It was all sparkling white and it had both a walk-in shower and a giant bathtub.

On the counter, by the sink, was a pair of new clothes and shoes like Galo Thymos said in his note. But on top of the clothes, was a little black box with a magenta bow that matched his eyes. Galo didn't mention that in his note, but he guesses that he wanted to surprise him.

Lio didn't want to leave his favorite dress but since Galo was the one that rescued him from his death, he wanted to see him and do what he can to thank him. This was the least he could do, besides, he'll come back to get it later.

He took off his dress and matching flats and got into the walk-in shower. To his surprise, the shampoo, conditioner, and body wash were all Forget-Me-Not scented. Not that he was judging or complaining.

He turned on the water and used all three products, making sure that he got everything clean from his hair to his feet.

Once he was done, he got out and used one of the white towels to dry himself off before looking back to the clothes.

He took the box off the clothes and unfolded them to reveal a wrinkle-free black dress shirt with a matching skirt that went below the knees. The shoes were magenta heels that weren't too high or too low and they were all, surprisingly a perfect fit.

After fixing his hair and brushing his teeth, Lio opened the box and gasped with wide eyes full of disbelief.

It was a necklace with a silver chain and a Forget-Me-Not charm that had a real diamond in the center.

He put the necklace around his neck and it actually went amazingly with his outfit, in his opinion.

He felt so refreshed and now he was ready to go.

Before he knew it, he heard a knock at the door. He eagerly went to it and opened it to be face to face with a beautiful, feminine young man with hip-length black hair and rose gold eyes.

"Hi, are you Lio Fotia?" The man shyly asked, with a little uncertainty.

"I am." Lio answered with a reassuring tone and smile.

"Oh, thank goodness." The man sighed in relief and extended his hand for Lio to shake. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Anwyll, Mr. Galo asked me to come and get you."

Lio shook Anwyll's hand with a kind smile. "It's nice to meet you Anwyll."

The two let go of each other's hands and Anwyll moved his arm to the hallway. "Shall we go to breakfast?"

Lio nodded in agreement. "Yeah, that sounds wonderful."

The two walked down two hallways to get to the two elevators. Anwyll pressed the up button before turning back to Lio.

"How about you tell me more about yourself Lio?" Anwyll innocently asked with a smile. "I would like to know more about you, if that's okay. From what Mr. Galo told me, your favorite flowers are Forget-Me-Nots."

Lio nodded. "Yeah, they are my favorite." He looked down at the beautiful necklace with a smile. "I don't just love them because of their beauty. I love the fact that they symbolize remembrance and whenever I look at them, I remember the good times that my loved ones and I shared."

"That's a beautiful way to love them." Anwyll complemented.

The doors to one elevator opened. The two walked inside and Anwyll pressed the third to last button on the left.

"Do you have a favorite flower, Anwyll?" Lio had to ask since he shared his with him.

"I do." Anwyll answered and moved his hair to show Lio his white rose earrings. "I love white roses because they symbolize eternal love and new beginning."

Anwyll put his hair back in place and looked straight at Lio who gave a warm smile.

"Oh." Lio said then looked to the side for a second. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but what do you exactly do in the hotel?"

"Oh, I don't mind at all and I'm glad you asked." Anwyll reassured. "I'm the boss and head fashion designer of the Frozen Fire Boutique, and I'm the boss and founder of the Hot and Cold Chocolate Tea House."

"What!?" Lio asked in disbelief. "Really!?"

"Really." Anwyll nodded with a huge smile. "That's also where you'll have breakfast, at the Hot and Cold Chocolate Tea House."

"Okay, that sounds nice." Lio admitted before the doors opened to the lobby.

Lio stepped out and looked both ways to see one set of stairs on each side. He followed Anwyll down the flight of stairs in front of them and looked around the whole place.

"Oh my god." Lio said in amazement which caused Anwyll to turn around and give another smile.

Lio only read about this hotel and looked at its pictures in magazines that Meis always bought or the internet but looking at it in real life was far more amazing then he thought. The lobby was as big as one shopping mall floor with many places to choose from and relax. From the Icicle Casino, to the restaurant, Flaming Ice. And even the bar, the Firefighter Penguin.

Lio looked up to spot a chandelier made out of Frostish icicles that were proudly burning with Burnish fire. All the guests were either walking around, going in and out of places or just relaxing on the couches or chairs while doing their own daily thing.

"It's so beautiful." Lio whispered loud enough for Anwyll to hear it completely.

"This is only the lobby, wait until you see everything else." Anwyll said and took his hand. "Follow me, the Tea House is right over here."

Anwyll lead him to one of the places that was almost like a flower shop with all of the flowers in vases but it had shelves full of tea sets and tea boxes alike. Some people were sitting in tables, sipping their tea or eating peacefully and minding their own business.

Anwyll brought him to another room where it was a little less crowded and guided to a table that had a single chair that looked really comfortable.

"Go ahead and take a seat, and I'll be right back, okay?" Anwyll promised and offered him the seat.

"Okay and thank you." Lio gave him a smile and gratefully sat down.

"You are truly welcome." Anwyll gave him a smile in return and was off.


	4. Kindhearted

"Thank you so much, Anwyll." Lio sighed in satisfaction while wiping his mouth. "This was the best breakfast I've ever had."

"You are truly welcome, Lio. I had a feeling you would like the chocolate scone and vanilla tea." Anwyll walked over to him with a sweet smile. "Are you ready to see Mr. Galo?"

Lio stood up from his chair and looked at him with worry. "Wait, I still need to pay."

But then he remembered.

He didn't even bring his wallet because he thought he didn't need it anymore and now shit, what was he going to do?

"Oh no!" Anwyll put his hands on his shoulders in reassurance. "You're our boss's guest. So, it's on the house."

Lio looked at him in shock. "Really?"

Anwyll nodded.

"Well, if you say so."

"I do."

The two males walked out of the Tea House and walked closer to the main entrance of the building. A check-in was on the left with two young woman behind the counter.

The one with pink hair and blue eyes looked up at them and smiled. "Hey Anwyll. I'm assuming that's Lio Fotia, Galo's special guest?"

"It sure is." Anwyll joyfully responded and moved his hand to the woman. "Lio, these lovely ladies are Aina and Lucia Fex."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Lio greeted, causing the two to smile at him. "Are you two sisters?"

"No, we're married." The blonde with pink highlights answered and the two ladies showed him their rings. She leaned closer to Lio and gave him a playfully questioning look. "Are you our boss's new boyfriend?"

Lio blushed a bright red and his hair went into flames.

"Lucia!" Aina and Anwyll gave her stern tones.

She shrugged, innocently. "What? I was only asking."

"Can you please just give Lio the key?" Anwyll took a breath and tried to be as nice as possible.

Lio calmed down and looked at the three, questionably. "Key?"

"To the boss's office." Lucia answered and handed him a snowflake skeleton key made out of ice.

Lio took the key and looked at it in both awe and confusion. "A skeleton key?"

"So that everyone knows that you're not just a regular guest and that you're able to go see the boss." Aina answered and held up hers. "We have those too since we're his employees."

Anwyll and Lucia showed theirs too, to show him the point.

"Oh."

"Let's get going." Anwyll took his arm and made him walk away. "We wouldn't want to keep Mr. Galo waiting now, would we?"

Oh right, Galo said to meet him in his office after he ate.

"Thank you for the key." Lio called to the girls, earning kind smiles and small waves from the two.

Anwyll guided him to the elevators and pressed the down button before turning back to him. "This is as far as I go, I gotta get back to work."

"That's okay," Lio shrugged, "I think I can take it from here."

Anwyll gave him another kind smile. "Just put the key in the lock and you'll go straight to Mr. Galo's office."

One of the elevators opened, with no one inside. Lio walked inside and turned to face Anwyll. "Okay. Thank you again Anwyll."

Anwyll blushed. "You are always welcome."

Anwyll turned around to walk away but then he turned back in a heartbeat and blocked the doors from closing. His eyes were wide with fear. "Oh Promare, I almost forgot."

"What?" Lio asked, a little scared.

"Lio please listen to me when I say this," Anwyll warned with a serious tone, "whatever you do, do not call him Mr. Thymos."

Lio raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Anwyll looked both ways in thought before looking back to him. "That's something you would have to ask him but I wouldn't do it now, okay?"

Lio was confused as to why that was really important and why he shouldn't do it. But if it means not making Galo Thymos mad, then he'll remember that.

"Okay."

Anwyll sighed in relief and took his arm back to give a small wave. "Thank you Lio, see you later."

The elevator doors closed and Lio looked towards the buttons. He didn't see any lock until he reached the bottom of the buttons to see a lock made out of ice like a key.

He inserted the key and turned it to hear a click. The elevator moved and Lio took this time to make sure he still looked presentable.

Nothing was in his teeth, the necklace was still on his body, his clothes were stainless.

Yeah, he's ready to go see Galo.

He waited patiently for the doors to open, which feels like an eternity. But since he knows the hotel is almost as big as the Foresight Foundation, he probably should have expected it.

He took a breath to calm his nerves. He won't admit it but he was a little nervous. He was saved by one of the richest men in the city. To anyone, it was a dream come true but to him, it seemed like a blessing. A nobody like him, to be saved by someone as famous, rich and important as Galo Thymos?

This definitely was a blessing.

The doors finally opened.

Lio took the key out and walked out of the elevator to see a small hall with a white door at the end.

He walked over, taking one more breath before knocking.

"Come in."

Lio entered and was faced with Galo who was sitting at his desk, finishing some paperwork.

"Lio, perfect timing." Galo put the work in a drawer before offering Lio a seat. "How was breakfast?"

"It was delicious." Lio sat down, turning his eyes to Galo. "The best, I've ever had."

Galo gave him a smile. "I'm glad to hear that and there'll be plenty more where that came when you start working here."

Lio gave him a smile in return before realizing what he just heard. "Wait, what?"

"You lost your job and I want to give you a new one." Galo told him. "That is if you accept my offer."

"Offer?" Lio was still a little confused.

"I was thinking of having a new secretary by my side."

Secretary!?

 **THE** Galo Thymos wants to make him his secretary!? 

This had to be some sort of weird dream. A rich man like him couldn't possibly want someone like him to be his secretary. Plus, he's never even done office work in his life. He was always on his feet and worked with more then just with paper.

And what if he messes up? That would be a real hell.

Although, it doesn't seem so bad. If he worked here, then this could also be a way to repay him back for all his kindness and actually pay for the breakfast Anwyll gave him.

"Mr. Galo..."

"Please, call me Galo."

"Galo, as much as I would like too," Lio looked to the side with an expression of both worry and sadness, "I don't think I'll do a very good job."

Galo raised an eyebrow. "Why's that?"

"Because I've never done office work in my life and..." Lio gave a sader look.

"And?" Galo asked, eager to know more.

"I'm afraid I'll mess it up." Lio admitted, starting to cry. "You've been so kind to me ever since last night and the last thing I want is to give you problems."

Galo quickly got up from his seat and ran over to embrace him, much like from last night.

"It's alright, don't cry." Galo stroked his hair. "You won't cause any problems for me and you don't have to have experience, you can learn as you go."

Lio looked up at the taller man who's giving him a comforting look.

"I'll be there to help you, that's what I want to do." Galo told him in a kind and serious tone. "I want to help you, I want to make sure you're okay and I want to know what you want, I want you to be happy. Please, talk to me and I'll listen to everything you have to say. Allow me to be there for you when you need me the most."

Lio couldn't believe it. Ever since he heard of this man, he always thought he was just an asshole like any other rich person out there in the world.

But he sees the truth in Galo's eyes and they're saying that he wants him to be happy and live his life.

"I promised you that everything will be alright and I'll make sure everything will be okay for you. I will do everything in my power to keep my promises." Galo said with all seriousness and determination.

Lio smiled up at him and embraced him back. He really wanted to help him and for that alone, he was feeling really happy.

"Okay, I accept."

"What!?"

Lio looked up at him and gave him a small smile. "I'll be your secretary."

Galo gave him another embrace for a long few minutes that Lio was actually enjoying. A normal person would probably think it's awkward but Lio was feeling better and safe with this kindhearted man.

"Take a couple days off in the hotel and relax for a little while." Galo told him. "You can start work soon."

"Okay and thank you again Galo." Lio gave him another smile.

"Anytime." Galo smiled back.

Lio was definitely feeling better and maybe spending some time in the hotel and getting to know where everything is and what everyone does will be alright. Plus, he can't wait to go back to his room...

"Oh shit!" Lio's shouted with wide eyes.

"What's wrong!?" Galo asked, concerned and worried.

"I don't know what room I was staying in. I forgot to look at the room number and my favorite dress is still in there." Lio panicked but was held still by Galo's hands on his shoulders.

"Room 333." Galo told him and handed him a key card that he'll definitely need.

Lio sighed in relief and took the card. "Oh Promare, thank you."

"It's no problem." Galo reassured and gently guided him to the door. "How about you get a little rest and calm down? Once I have free time, I'll show you around, how does that sound?"

Lio turned his head to face him. "That would be wonderful, see you later then?"

Galo nodded. "See you later."

Lio gave him another smile before leaving the room, feeling good about what today's going to be like.

Galo stayed in place, staring at the closed door with a frown.

"You don't remember, Lio. I know you don't. But I swear I will keep both of my promises and I will see you smile all the time."

He walked back to his desk and opened one of the lower drawers to find a picture of a class of first graders and their teacher.

He smiled and gently and lovingly, touched a little Lio Fotia's face with his finger.

"No matter what."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another promise? Stay tuned to find out.
> 
> And hey just to let everyone reading this knows, I don't like it when Galo is called Mr. Thymos either. But Galo and I have different reasons.
> 
> I hope you guys like this chapter and have a great day or night everyone.


	5. Meeting New People

Lio was able to find his room without any problems, thank the Promares.

He unlocked the door and stepped inside to meet a nicely cleaned room. Smelling, freshness in the air and sparkling like icicles.

The maids must have taken care of everything while he was out.

Wait!?

He ran to the bathroom to see that it was nice and clean too but his dress wasn't on the ground.

He started to panic but then turned around to meet the closet door that had a note attached to it. He quickly took it and opened it up to see beautifully written cursive.

_**Dear Lio,** _

_**I washed your dress and put it in here, as well as your flats. I even added some new clothes for both outside, bedtime and work in here for you. I hope you like them.** _

_**With kindness,** _ _**Anwyll.** _

Lio stared at the note, confused. How did Anwyll know he was going to accept Galo's offer and why did he give him new clothes?

He opened the door all the way and turned on the lights.

His eyes went wide in disbelief.

It was a walk-in closet that wasn't too big or too small. Cabinets and drawers alike with so many clothes hanging up all nice, clean, and beautiful. There was even a tall shoe rack with many pairs of shoes to choose from. Even different handbags were hanging up and ready to use, anytime.

Lio dropped the note and looked through the clothes to see his dress hanging up and his flats were in the shoe rack.

He sighed in relief but he was still so shocked and confused.

Why did Anwyll give him so many clothes? And does he even know his size?

He looked through some of the clothes and shoes to see that all of them were actually his size. From the shoes, to the shirts, the skirts, the dresses, everything.

Okay, this is really weird.

It's not like he's going to be living here or anything. But it would be rude to tell Anwyll to take them all back, not to mention that he would sound ungrateful. Which he didn't want since Anwyll took some time to do something else for him.

Another note to self, thank Anwyll next time you see him.

The phone rang, making him jump and turn in his place.

He quickly went over to the phone and answered it without hesitation. "Hello?"

"Hi Lio, it's me."

"Anwyll?"

"Yep, just wanted to check up on ya. Do like the clothes?"

Lio looked towards the closet again, thinking of what he wanted to say for a quick second. "Yeah, I love them. Thank you but you didn't have to go through all that trouble just for me."

"You are truly welcome and don't think that, it was no trouble at all." Anwyll reassured with a soft and kind tone. "That wasn't my first time and it's not going to be my last. So, don't worry about it. Plus, I wanted to make sure that you have everything that you'll need while you're with us."

Lio turned back and gave a small smile, even though Anwyll can't see it. "If you say so. I still love the clothes, thank you."

"You're welcome." Anwyll gave a small gasp on the other line. "I gotta go, let me know if you need anything, okay?"

"I will, bye."

"Bye."

Lio put the phone back and went back to the closet to shut the light off and close the door. He walked over to the bed and sat down to think about all of this.

So he was going to be the second richest man's secretary? To some, it might seem like a dream come true but Lio was seeing it as an opportunity to start over. To try to get his life together and him trying to commit suicide never happened.

Although he wonders what Meis, Gueira and his mother would say if they saw where he was now. What would they say?

A few minutes have passed and the phone rang again.

He picked it up and gave a friendly tone. "Hello?"

"Lio! Good, you found your room alright."

It was Galo.

"Yeah, I did and Anwyll called a few minutes ago to know how I was doing."

He heard Galo give a small laugh on the other line. "Yep, that sounds like Anwyll." He cleared his throat a little. "I just wanted to tell you that I got done sooner then I expected so, I'll be down there in a minute."

"Oh," Lio a small smile, "okay. That sounds good, I'll be in here."

"Sounds good, see you soon."

"See you soon." Lio promised back and put the phone back.

He ran over to the bathroom to examine himself in the mirror. His hair still looks good, clothes are still stainless, the necklace still around his neck. He gave a sigh of relief, he still looked good.

After a few seconds of waiting, he heard a knock on the door. He eagerly ran up to it with a smile on his face and opened it to meet the man who helped him.

"Ready for the tour?" Galo asked, offering his arm.

"I sure am." Lio replied and took the offer.

* * *

Galo took him to the lobby where he first met Aina and Lucia at the check-in.

"I know you met Lucia and her wife, Aina." Galo told him while pointing his thumb at the Frozen Fire Boutique. Anwyll was waving to a woman who had a shopping bag. "Anwyll, you met."

"I have." Lio looked up at Galo with a small smile. "They're all very nice. I like them."

Galo gave him a smile back. "There's just three more people you need to meet."

"Okay."

"The next place is here." Galo pointed to Icicle Casino.

The two stepped inside and Lio looked around to see many people playing games, betting on deals, or on slot machines.

Galo lead him over to a group playing poker where a blond man with dark glasses was shuffling the cards.

One of the players looked up and spotted the two of them with a shocked expression. "Mr. Galo, we didn't know you were coming down."

The blond man turned around to see the two as well before setting the cards down. "Want me to deal you in Mr. Galo?"

"Not today," Galo replied and turned to Lio with a smile once again, "I would like you to meet my new secretary who will be joining us here soon."

Lio blushed a little but still gave a small smile in return.

The man looked at Lio and offered his hand which Lio accepted and shook, firmly.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Ignis Ex, the Icicle Casino's host. If you want to play a game that fits you, you come straight to me." Ignis introduced himself.

"Thank you. I'm Lio Fotia, it's nice to meet you as well." Lio let go of his hand and took Galo's arm again.

"Remi should be back at the Firefighter Penguin by now, right?" Galo asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I believe he's back there." Ignis answered him before turning back to Lio. "Hope you enjoy working here Lio and good luck."

"Thank you." Lio gave Ignis a small wave before walking with Galo once again to the Firefighter Penguin.

* * *

The bar was definitely a sight to see. Karaoke singing, beautiful lights in all colors, different varieties of drinks to choose from were showing proudly on a light display. And to top it all off, everything was gorgeous and everyone is having a great time.

"Remi." Galo called out at the counter.

A man with blueish green hair and green eyes behind black glasses walked over to them with a small smile.

"The usual Mr. Galo?" The man, Remi, asked.

"Not today. I would like to introduce you." Galo put a hand on Lio's shoulder. "This is Lio Fotia, he's going to be my new secretary here pretty soon."

Remi offered his hand to shake hands with Lio. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Remi Puguna, one of the bartenders of the Firefighter Penguin."

Lio shook his hand and gave him a small smile in return. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well."

"Remi!"

The two let go of each other's hands and Remi turned to a customer, holding a cocktail glass.

"Can I get another, please?"

"Coming." Remi promised before turning back to Lio. "I hope you enjoy working here."

"Thank you." Lio was able to say before Remi went off to help the customer.

Galo rested his hand on his shoulder and guided him back to the main lobby. "There's just one more person I want you to meet."

"Okay."

* * *

"This is the gym." Galo showed him everything it had to offer. From the basketball court, to the conditioning room, to the work out pool.

They went inside the conditioning room to see a giant man with dark skin and orange hair, helping everyone exercise. He heard the two walk in and turned to let his black eyes meet theirs.

"Well, if it isn't Mr. Galo." The man pointed out and gave a smile. "What can I do for you today boss?"

"I would like you to meet Lio, he's going to be my new secretary here pretty soon." Galo explained and gestured his hand towards Lio with a smile.

"Hi, I'm Lio Fotia." Lio offered his hand this time which the man carefully accepted.

"Varys Truss, the gym coach." Varys shook Lio's hand gently before taking his hand back. "It's nice to know we have new blood around here."

"Yeah, I'm happy to be here." Lio admitted which caused Galo to smile. "And I'm excited for my new job."

"I wish you luck." Varys winked at him with a smile.

"Thank you."

"Sorry we have to leave so soon, Varys but I would like to continue our tour through the hotel." Galo admitted before guiding Lio towards the door.

"It's no problem." Varys reassured with a wave. "Hope you enjoy working here Lio Fotia."

"Thank you again." Lio waved back and the two walked out the door.

* * *

The rest of the day turned out great.

Galo showed him the gardens, the spa, the ice rink, the pools, and the restaurant, Flaming Ice.

Goodness.

Lio had the time of his life there when they went there for lunch and dinner. The food was so good there, he could eat it all day.

Before he knew it, it was night outside and Galo was walking Lio back to his room.

"Thank you so much for showing me around." Lio said with a smile. "I had a really fun time."

"I'm glad you did." Galo gave him a smile in return. "And I hope you grow to like it here."

"I like it already." Lio admitted. "In fact, I wish I could live here but I know that once my few days are up, I have to go back to my apartment."

Galo's eyes went a little wider. "Your apartment?"

"Yeah, it's a crappy, old place downtown but it still gives me a roof over my head." Lio added with a frown but gave a smile. "At least I'm not sleeping in the streets."

"That's true." Galo nodded.

'You'll never be homeless, Lio.' Galo thought to himself.

"Thank you again for walking me here." Lio opened the door and stepped inside. "Goodnight Galo."

"Goodnight Lio, sleep tight." Galo gave him a smile before the door closed.

Galo stared at the door for a few seconds before walking back to the elevators and taking one back to his office.

_Just kidding Galo, I don't have a home at all._

"Oh Lio, you are home."

_I am?_

"Yes. My hotel is your hotel, after all."

_Thank you so much Galo, I love you._

"I love you too Lio Fotia, forever."

The doors opened and Galo rushed to his desk to dial Aina's number. He waited a few seconds before she finally answered.

"Hello?"

"Aina, I need you and Lucia to meet me in my office, immediately."


	6. My Hotel Is Your Hotel

_A little boy picked some frozen flowers and used his flames to melt the ice off of them so he can make a flower crown._

_"Whatcha doing?"_

_The boy turned around to meet a boy that looked a head taller then him with a curious look in his eyes._

_The boy showed him part of his flower crown. "I'm making a flower crown for my mommy. She loves flowers so, I thought I could make her something that's made of flowers."_

_"Oh, that's really nice of you." The taller boy sat down with him and looked at the flowers on the partly made crown. "What kind of flowers are those?"_

_The boy pointed at the tiny, fluffy looking white flowers. "You see these? These are Baby's Breath_ _and from what my mommy told me; they mean everlasting love."_

_The boy pointed to the purple flowers with a yellow spot. "These are Irises and they mean faith and hope."_

_Next, he pointed to the other white flowers that were much bigger than the Baby's Breath. "These are Gardenias, they mean purity."_

_Lastly, the boy pointed to the red roses. "And Red Roses for 'I love you."_

_The taller boy smiled at him. "That's amazing. Which one is your favorite?"_

_"I don't have them in here." The boy told him. "But my favorite flowers are tiny blue flowers with a yellow center called Forget-Me-Nots."_

_"Forget-Me-Nots?"_

_The boy nodded. "Yeah, because they mean remembrance and when I look at them, they remind me of all the good things that happened in my life."_

_The taller boy nodded but then he got an idea. He stood up and walked away but not before turning to the boy. "Wait right here, I'll be right back."_

_"Okay." The boy said before watching the taller walk away._

_The boy continued his work until he put all the flowers together in the crown. He smiled, happy that he was able to make it beautiful. He hopes that his mommy will love it when he gives it to her._

_He felt a little tap on his shoulder and he turned around to see the taller boy again. Only this time, he had a hand behind his back._

_"Close your eyes." The taller instructed and the boy did as requested._

_The boy waited a couple seconds before he felt something soft being put on his head. He was a little confused but also kind of excited to see what it was._

_Then he heard the taller boy clap his hands and making something out of ice._

_"Okay, you can open your eyes."_

_The boy opened his eyes and looked into the ice mirror to see that he had a flower crown made of Forget-Me-Nots on his head. He blushed and looked up at the boy. "_ _Thank you."_

_The taller boy smiled and made the mirror into snow. "You are very welcome. What's your name?"_

_"My name is Lio Fotia, what's yours?"_

_"Galo Thymos."_

* * *

Lio opened his eyes to a new day in the hotel.

He gave a stretch in the bed before raising a confused eyebrow. "What the hell? That was a weird dream?"

He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, thinking about that dream. Why did he have a dream about his younger self with a younger Galo?

It was weird but for some reason, it felt so familiar.

He arched his back before sitting up to look around. He was still in his hotel room but looking to the left, he saw a cart with a plate covered with a dome. There's also a small teapot, a fancy teacup, sugar cubes and some cream.

These were all the things he saw at the Tea House yesterday. He nodded with a knowing look.

"Anwyll."

He moved over to the cart and saw a note by the teacup. He picked it up and read the cursive that was definitely Anwyll's.

_**Good morning Lio,** _

_**I hope you like the breakfast I prepared just for you, I even made Forget-Me-Not tea to go with it. Call me when you're done because I'm off work today and I want to take you out for a spa day.** _

_**Enjoy your breakfast.** _

_**With love and friendship, Anwyll.** _

Anwyll's number was written at the bottom of the note and that's where it ended. He set it down and looked back to the tea and plate.

He took off the dome and was meet with a sweet and hot aroma of lightly steaming oatmeal with brown sugar and melted chocolate chips.

Lio sniffed the food and gave a content sigh. "I promise you, Anwyll. I will pay you back."

He poured some of the tea into the cup and gave a small sip to see how it tasted. His eyes went wide with amazement before setting it down gently on the saucer.

He never tasted anything like it. Just from that one sip, it felt like he was swimming in a warm lake, floating with his favorite flowers.

"This is the best tea I have ever tasted." Lio complemented with some warm tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I need to work as hard as I can so I can repay everyone back."

He was able to pull himself together during the rest of his breakfast. Once he was done, he wipped his mouth with the napkin and got up to get dressed.

Looking through the closet, he saw many beautiful outfits to choose. Now that he's looking closely at the clothes, but he didn't really want to wear anything too fancy. Just something nice and simple will do for him.

He finally found a nice black dress with silver swirls and elbow length sleeves. Good thing there were silver flats in the shoe rack so that they can match.

Once he got dressed, he went into the bathroom to put on the Forget-Me-Not necklace.

Looking in the mirror, he looked like he was definitely ready to go.

He nodded in approval. "Okay."

He walked over to the phone and dialed Anwyll's number.

* * *

The walk to the spa wasn't that long like when Galo showed him around yesterday. Probably because he was starting to get used to everything already.

"You excited?" Anwyll jumped with excitement while they were walking.

Lio giggled at his enthusiasm. "Yeah. I'm excited." He looked at the spa entrance before turning back to the ravenette Frostish. "You come here often?"

"I come here once and a while," Anwyll answered him but then gave a smile, "but it's way better when you come here with friends."

"Friends!?" Lio stopped in his tracks and looked at him with a little shock and disbelief.

"Yeah." Anwyll nodded but then gave a sad and nervous atmosphere. "That is if you want to be friends with me."

"Of course, I do. I think you're really nice Anwyll." Lio quickly confessed. "I would be happy to be your friend."

Anwyll's smile returned and he eagerly took his hand. "Then let's have a great day as new friends."

Lio smiled back and quickly walked into the spa with him where a beautiful young woman was standing at the front desk with a kind smile.

"Good morning Mr. Anwyll." The lady, kindly greeted.

"Good morning." He said back with a smile. "I made an appointment for two."

She types a few things into the computer and looked over the scheduling before looking back to them. "Eight o'clock for you and Lio Fotia and you said you wanted the all day, best treatment, correct?"

"Correct." Anwyll then gestured his hand towards Lio. "And this Lio Fotia, my new friend and soon to be Mr. Galo's new secretary."

The woman gasped with wide eyes full of shock. "Well, no wonder you asked for the best treatment." She turned to Lio. "Especially when you, Mr. Lio Fotia, are going to be working next to Mr. Galo."

She quickly got two robes out, one white and one black before turning back to them. "Please, follow me."

The two did as she requested and she took them to a room where two dividers in place. She handed Anwyll the white robe and the black to Lio.

"Change into these and someone will come and get you two for your first treatment." She instructed.

"Okay. Thank you." Lio took the robe and went behind one of the dividers.

He took his dress off and flats before slipping on the robe that was so soft that he could wear it forever.

"Hey, Anwyll?"

"Yeah, Lio?"

"Can I ask you something?" Lio got out of the divider and waited for his new friend to come out.

"Yeah," Anwyll got out of the other divider to look at him, "you can ask me anything."

Lio took a small breath before looking back at his rose gold eyes with an embarrassed blush. "I've never done office work in my life and I need to know, what does a secretary actually do?"

Anwyll gave him a small smile in reassurance before clearing his throat. "You came to the right person, I used to be Mr. Galo's secretary."

"You were!?"

"Yeah, but then I stopped because I wanted to make clothes again and start a Tea House here in the hotel." The ravenette explained. "You see... A secretary is someone who keeps track of meetings, records, appointments, and does some organizing and managing."

Anwyll gave a bigger smile. "I believe you can do it. I don't think it's something you can't handle."

Lio gave him a small smile in return. "Thank you, Anwyll."

"Anytime."

A knock was heard at the door and the two young men looked towards it with smiles.

"Anwyll and Lio Fotia?" The person from the other side asked.

"That's us." Anwyll called out and turned to Lio with more excitement. "You ready?"

Lio eagerly nodded and the two went out the door to have the time of their lives.

* * *

_**DOWNTOWN APARTMENT BUILDING DESTROYED OVERNIGHT!** _

Galo read the words again and again. While looking at the picture of the destroyed dump of a building that had ice coming out from the inside.

This was going to upset Lio but he has to tell him so he can give him the good news. Besides, he'll be there to comfort him when he starts to stress the hell out.

But that will be for later.

He put the newspaper aside when he heard a knock at the door, hoping that it's his beautiful, little Lio.

"Come in."

The door opened to reveal his precious Lio, beautiful as always and smiling so big that it made Galo smile as well.

"Looks like you had a great time today." Galo pointed out.

"I did." Lio replied and sat in a chair next to him. "Anwyll took me out for a spa day and it was so relaxing and so much fun."

"The best time of your life?"

"One of the greatest." Lio playfully corrected. "Rose scented baths, massages, facial masks, mani pedis."

Galo was happy that he was able to have the time of his life but then his smile faded, hoping to make it seem real.

Lio noticed and looked at him with worry. "Galo, is everything okay?"

Galo thought of what he wanted to say before looking back up at Lio. "Lio, you said that your apartment was a crappy place, right?"

Lio nodded. "Yeah...?"

"And it's in downtown?"

"Yeah, why?" Lio was starting to get more confused about the conversation.

Galo took a nervous breath before looking at the newspaper he had since this morning. Maybe he doesn't need to say it.

He took the newspaper and handed it to his beloved. "I think you need to look at this."

Lio took the newspaper and read what it had to offer. His eyes went wide.

"OH MY GOD!"

Here comes the stress.

"Many people were in that building. Oh Promare, it says there's a Frostish murderer on the loose." Lio got off the chair and started to pace back and forth. "What am I going to do? What am I going to do? Why did they have to destroy my home at a time like this? Now I got to find a new place, got to pay Anwyll back and Galo, I have to pay you back..."

Galo walked over to him and embraced him in reassurance. "Lio, calm down!"

Lio stayed still in his tracks and a little shocked by the hug but nonetheless, hugged back.

"Don't worry about anything." Galo told him. "You're my guest and you're welcome to stay in the hotel longer. And don't worry about paying anyone back, I'll take care of everything."

Lio pulled back to look straight at Galo. "But..."

"Hey!" Galo put comforting hands on his shoulders. "My hotel, is your hotel. So, don't worry about it."

Lio wanted to protest and say that Galo shouldn't waist his time on him. He really wanted to but he doesn't want to make Galo mad at him or to seem like all of his kindness was for nothing.

He gave a sigh of defeat. "Okay. I'll try not to worry so much."

Galo gave him a smile and hugged him again. Lio hugged him back, enjoying the feeling more then he thought he would.

'Now we can be together forever, Lio.'


	7. Back To Work

It's been a few days since Galo told him the bad news and he was still so mad about it. He can't believe that some random person would target his apartment building and for what?

Nobody from that building did anything, did they?

He's still mad but there's nothing he can do about it now. What's done is done and he hopes the police will find the one who's responsible for it.

At least Galo and everyone else in the hotel is welcoming and supporting him and he doesn't feel alone like before. Which is why he's starting to feel happier and enjoying his new life here at the hotel.

He took a few days to explore and get used to things better. He even helped around some, just to let everyone know he's very thankful for their kindness as well.

Today though, it's going to be different because he's going back to work and starting his new job as Galo's secretary. He's really excited and he wants to make sure he looks his absolute best for Galo.

He looked through the closet for something nice but also appropriate. He's going to be representing Galo and he needs to look the part. The last thing he wants is to embarrass Galo in front of other people that want to see him.

A couple drawers, a cabinet and looking a little more later. He decided to go with a white shirt with a matching cravat, a black jacket, a knee-length black skirt, black tights.

He put on the clothes and looked through the shoe rack to find black kitten heels that went nicely with the outfit.

Once he was completely dressed, he looked in the mirror to admire the choice.

Yeah, it lookes appreciate enough. He just hopes Galo will approve. He has a feeling he will but he needs to make sure.

He was about to head out the door but stopped half way when he thought about the Forget-Me-Not necklace.

"Oh, almost forgot." He quickly went back to the closet to get the necklace and put it around his neck. "I can't leave this here."

True to that. He loves this necklace, not just because it's designed as his favorite flower but because it's a gift from Galo, which makes it special in more ways than one.

His heart warmed at the thought of Galo and his kind words, protective embrace and smile. He felt so safe, protected and happy around him and he's happy for that alone.

He smiled and got his key card and skeleton key before walking out the door.

* * *

Galo's excited.

It's been a few days since he told Lio the good news and he's adjusting so well in the hotel.

He seems to be getting along with everyone else, he comes to him for help when he needs it, and best of all, he's going to be working with him.

Galo couldn't be happier.

He heard knocking and he smiled big.

He adjusted his white suit and made sure it looked nice before looking back to the door. "Come in."

And just as expected, Lio walked in and looked absolutely gorgeous as always. He will always looks gorgeous to him, no matter what he wears.

"Good morning Lio." Galo greeted with the smile still on his face.

Lio smiled back.

God, that beautiful smile. Galo loved it so much and he wants to see it every day.

"Good morning Galo." Lio greeted back and went on his tiptoes a little as a way to say he's excited. "I'm ready for my first day."

"You nervous?"

Lio nodded a little. "Kinda, since it's my first time but I'm mostly excited."

Those words made Galo smile even more. "Excellent."

Another knock was heard at the door and both males looked towards it.

"Come in." Galo called out once again and this time, Anwyll walked in with a cart with a tea-set and two, small teapots.

"Good morning, Anwyll." Galo kindly greeted. "You're just in time, as always."

Anwyll gave a kind smile in return and walked over to them. "Good morning Mr. Galo, Lio."

Anwyll started to get to work on the tea. First with a cup steaming with warmth and handing it to Lio. "Forget-Me-Not tea, all nice and hot for you Lio."

"Oh." Lio gratefully took the cup. "Thank you, Anwyll."

"You are most welcome." Anwyll worked on the second cup, that wasn't steaming, and handed it to Galo. "And freezing cold Rose Petal tea with cream and sugar for you, Mr. Galo."

Galo took the cup and took a good sip before sighing in satisfaction. "Delicious as always. Thank you, Anwyll."

"You are always welcome, Mr. Galo." Anwyll smiled and turned to Lio. "You excited about today, Lio?"

Lio nodded. "I'm excited but also a little nervous."

"Don't be." Anwyll waved his hand like he was waving Lio's nervousness away. "Mr. Galo and I will be here to help you."

"That's correct." Galo agreed and set his tea down. "Which is why I made sure Anwyll had the day off so he can help you with your first day."

"Really!?" Lio asked and turned back to Anwyll, taking a sip of his own tea.

Anwyll nodded in excitement. "Yep. Since I was Mr. Galo's previous secretary, I can teach you everything you need to know."

Lio gave a sigh of relief. "That sounds good to me."

Galo pointed over to the door on his right. "Whenever Lio's ready, you know what to do."

"I sure do." Anwyll told him and took the cart away while walking to the door.

"Can we start now, actually?" Lio asked, walking with Anwyll.

Anwyll turned to him, a little shocked. "You wanna start now?"

Lio eagerly nodded which caused Anwyll to give a few giggles. "Okay, follow me then."

Galo watched the two go into the room which was a small office, all clean and ready for Lio to use. Good thing he called one of the maids to clean it up last night.

Anwyll was about to close the door until Galo raised his hand.

"Leave the door open," Anwyll and Lio turned their attention to him, "I just want to make sure everything goes alright."

Anwyll shrugged and took his hand off the knob. "Okay."

Galo took another sip of his tea and watched as Anwyll began to teach Lio the basics of his new job.

He didn't pay attention to anything Anwyll was saying. Instead, his full attention was on Lio and Lio alone as he was learning how to do his new job, one step at a time.

He knows he needs to do his own work too but he can't help but stare at the stunning Burnish, right next door to him. And he'll be there whenever he had work, which makes Galo the happiest man in the universe.

Galo took another sip of his cold tea before he went back to his own work. He hates turning his gaze away but he'll have plenty of time to look at his precious Burnish later.

* * *

After a few lessons of paperwork, how to work an office phone, and organization. Lio feels way more confident in the office now.

"Thank you so much, Anwyll." Lio looked up at his friend with a smile full of relief. "You've been a great help."

"It was nothing." Anwyll waved it off with a blush. "I'll help a friend any day."

Anwyll took Lio's empty tea cup and looked back to Lio. "You think you got the rest?"

"I think so." Lio nodded and organized some of the papers. "But I'll come to you or Galo if I need help."

"Perfect." Anwyll set the cup on the cart before taking it out of the room. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Lio looked up at him. "Tomorrow?"

Anwyll turned around and nodded. "Yep. I'll come up here every morning to bring you and Mr. Galo tea."

"Oh, okay." Lio gave a smaller smile. "Thank you again."

"No problem." Anwyll took the cart out and walked out of the office.

Lio turned to Galo who looked at him too. "You feeling more confident now?"

Lio nodded. "I do, I really do."

Galo gave him a proud expression. "That's good to hear."

Lio maintained his posture and started to organize the paperwork again. "And now just got to get through the day."

"Agreed." Galo complemented and went back to work as well.


	8. Patience is What's Needed

It was finally 9 p.m. at night and that meant the work day was over for Galo and Lio.

Lio made sure to clean everything up before he closed his office door. He's really proud of himself for making it through the rest of the day without any problems.

Turns out office work, isn't all that bad. In fact, he enjoys it.

Lio gave a sigh of relief and looked towards Galo with a smile that was returned with a smile back.

"Good work today Lio." Galo complemented, cleaning up himself.

A soft pink formed on Lio's cheeks. "Thank you." Then gave a yawn.

"Tired?"

Lio nodded and rubbed his eyes.

"Well get some rest and make sure you eat, okay?" Galo reminded him and earned a nod from Lio before he went to the door. "See you in the morning, sweet dreams."

Lio turned and gave him a smile. "Same to you, see you in the morning." And he was out the door.

Galo waited a few minutes before sitting back down in his office chair and got his laptop out. Once he logged in, he brought up all the screens to all the surveillance cameras, hidden in Lio's room.

In the right corner, he saw Lio, eating a sandwich from the cart that was brought to his room.

Galo rested his cheek on his hand while watching his little Lio eat. He swore that he could feel hearts floating all around his head like bees while watching his precious, gorgeous Lio.

And when Lio was done, he moved to the bathroom and got undressed before getting in the shower.

Oh Promare. Lio is so small, curvy, and gorgeous that Galo just wanted to run to his room and make love to him right then and there.

But he can't.

If he did that without Lio's permission, then he will be unhappy and hurt and Galo will be unhappy and hurt too but a hundred times worse. And that's not what he wants, not at all. He doesn't want to hurt Lio like that, he doesn't want to hurt Lio at all. Lio's far too gorgeous, wonderful and amazing to hurt and he doesn't deserve to be hurt.

He'll wait.

He'll wait as long as he needs to, to take Lio's innocence and he will be the only one to do that. And if he's lucky, Lio might even ask him to impregnate him and they can have a beautiful Frost Burn baby together.

Yes.

That's what they will do, but it's too soon. He needs to wait until Lio falls madly in love with him. He can't scare him, he doesn't want to scare him. He just has to be patient. It will come in time.

He knows it will.

Lio got out of the shower and Galo looked at his delicate and delicious body up and down, left and right.

Just the sight of him, got Galo growling like a hungry monster and his hands turning into the frozen claws of the Frostish, something that happens when he's angry.

But he's not angry.

No.

He's eager and hungry to have his little Lio.

He imagines what it will be like to have his naked future husband and mother of his child, wrapped in his arms. Lio would be moaning under him and feeling oh so good and super happy that it caused Galo to smile and show his razer sharp teeth.

_"Ah...Galo... Ah. Please...ah..ah...give me more."_

He dug his claws on the side of his desk and carved it in frustration while he watched Lio dry off his body. A perfect body that'll be his sooner or later.

He needs to be patient. He will have his little Lio even if it's the last thing he does.

When Lio was done, he went into the closet and found a nice and small scarlet nightgown made of silk.

Oh God, Galo was drooling now, drooling with want. His hair turned white and spiker to make it be like sharp ice. He blinked to make his teal eyes turn completely white to match his suit, skin and hair.

Lio put it on and admired the softness before getting into bed, turning on his alarm and shutting the lamp off.

And that's where it became dark and he couldn't see anything. Galo growled again and ruffled his hair in frustration.

 **"My Lio."** Galo growled with his monster voice. **"My one and only, Lio."**

Galo looked down at his hands and saw his monstrous, frozen white claws that could scare anyone, even his precious Lio. He took a few deep breaths and tried to calm himself down.

He will have Lio as his own eventually. He needs to be patient. If he really loves him, then he will be patient for Lio.

He's doing this for Lio.

Everything he's doing is for Lio.

Lio.

**HIS BELOVED LIO!**

Galo slapped himself. He slapped himself so hard that it might leave a mark on his cheek later. **"Keep it together Galo Thymos."**

He took a few more deep breaths and thought about Lio's smile, Lio's wonderful outfits, Lio walking with him around the hotel.

His claws turned back into hands, his skin turned back to a peach like tan, his hair turned back to blue and no longer sharp. His eyes back to teal, and his sharp teeth went back to normal.

He cleared his throat to make sure his ugly, scary, monster voice is completely gone for now. "Hello, hello, hello."

Yep, he's completely back to normal now. He took a another breath in relief. "Okay."

 _"You're worthless, like your_ _mother."_

Galo's eyes widened.

_"Why don't you just go jump out a window, freak."_

Galo adjusted his light blue tie with his eyes still wide and a frown placed on his face.

_"You'll never become anything other than a stupid nobody, you little bastard."_

Those hurtful words echoed in Galo's mind like a tunnel that went on forever. He hated those words. He grew up remembering them every day and he just wanted to kill those words and hide them so no one can find them.

But like the strong man he wants to be, he took another deep breath and brushed them all off like dust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Promare, I even scared myself while writing this but since this is supposed to be a dark story, I have to make it as scary as possible.
> 
> And the dark side is in him as you saw and I hope you guys like it.
> 
> Have a great day or night everyone.


	9. Ways To Get Closer

It's been a week since Lio came to his hotel and everything has gone according to plan.

Lio's been working as hard as he could, he loves his staff, he's friends with Anwyll and Galo's been keeping an eye on his little one to make sure nothing happens to him.

Everything was perfect but what makes it even more perfect is that Lio is happy here. Now all he has to do now, is try to get Lio to fall madly in love with him and things will go from there.

Although what could he do?

More bouquets of Forget-Me-Nots? Secret letters? A special meeting with a secret admirer?

Galo sighed in frustration then put a hand on his cheek and set his elbow on the desk, thinking about all of this. So many ways to charm Lio, what could he possibly do?

Galo finished some more paperwork for the hotel before he heard a knock at the door.

He gave a kind smile and set his pen down. "Come in."

The door opened and his Lio, as gorgeous as always, stepped inside with a kind smile of his own. "Good morning Galo."

"Good morning." Galo waved his hand over to Lio's office. "Ready for another day at work?"

Lio nodded. "I sure am."

Lio made his way over to his office door until he looked back to Galo, the smile still on his face.

Galo felt Lio's eyes on him and looked up to see him staring at him. "What's up?"

Lio shook his head. "Nothing, just that I'm really thankful for everything you've done for me and I'm happy to be here with you right now."

Galo gave a bigger smile but before he could say anything else, another knock was heard.

"Come in." Galo called out and Anwyll stepped into the room with the usual cart with tea and scones.

"Good morning Lio, Mr. Galo." Anwyll greeted the two with an excited smile. "I brought the morning tea and breakfast."

Anwyll stopped when he reached Galo's desk and handed him some envelopes and a newspaper from the bottom of the cart. "And I even brought the mail."

"Thank you Anwyll." Galo took the mail and looked over some of them.

"For tea today, I made you both Earl Gray to go with the raspberry and vanilla scones." He got to work on the tea and scones.

"That sounds wonderful, thank you Anwyll." Lio told his friend and was rewarded with a smile.

"No need to thank me, Lio." He handed the one scone and the cold version of the tea to Galo. "You are always welcome."

Anwyll gave the steaming cup of tea and other scone to him. Lio gratefully took it and but then gave a sad smile.

Anwyll noticed and looked at his friend, worried. "Are you okay, Lio?"

Lio nodded. "Yeah, it's just that..." He looked back to the ravenette with a bigger smile. "I know two people that would have liked you very much."

Galo took a sip of tea before looking to the two feminine males with interest.

"Who?" Anwyll asked.

"Meis and Gueira. They were great friends of mine." Lio looked down, his smile dropped. "They were a married Burnish couple that got killed by a drunk driver."

Anwyll's gave him a sympathetic look and gasped with shock and sadness. "I'm so sorry."

Lio took a breath to stay strong before looking back up at his Frostish friend. "It's alright, it wasn't your fault."

Galo took his pen and wrote something down before looking at the two once again.

"Thank you again for the tea and scones Anwyll." Lio said before he walked into his office and sat down in the chair.

"No problem." Anwyll said, still feeling bad about Lio's loses.

"So, he wants me there, huh?"

Lio looked over at Galo to see that he was holding an opened envelope and a fancy card. Galo's face was written with surprise but at the same time, he didn't look interested.

"Who wants you where?" Lio couldn't help but ask.

Galo turned towards him and set the letter down. "Governor Kray is hosting a party, two weeks from now and says I can bring a date if I so desire."

"Are you going, Mr. Galo?" Anwyll asked while organizing the tea-set.

"I don't know yet." Galo admitted. "But I'll think about it."

"Wait a minute," Galo and Anwyll turned to Lio, "what's the Governor hosting a party for?"

Galo looked back to the card. "Nothing important, just a get together. Drinking, talking, a little dancing and having fun."

Lio took a sip of his tea. "Oh."

"That could be fun." Anwyll shrugged. "I mean, you have been constantly working all the time, Mr. Galo. It wouldn't hurt to have a break and go to a fun party, now would it?"

Galo put a finger up to protest but then thought of how hard he was working. It was true he was working hard, yes but this party could also be a way to get closer to Lio.

That wouldn't hurt at all.

With a shrug, Galo gave a slight smile. "No, it wouldn't. You have a point there, Anwyll."

Galo looked towards Lio who started working but was also listening to the conversation at the same time. Galo winked at Anwyll and said ravenette nodded with an excited smile that he tried to hide.

"It would be lonely if I just went by myself so I think I will bring a date." Galo tried to get Lio's attention and it worked when Lio looked up from his work.

Step one complete.

"Who did you have in mind?" Anwyll asked, acting like he didn't know.

"Someone who's hardworking, caring, and loves Forget-Me-Nots." Galo turned his eyes towards Lio and said Burnish looked at him with both shock and disbelief.

Lio stood up with his tea cup in hand and walked over to the two Frostish. "Wait a minute, wait a minute."

Lio turned to Galo who had a small smile. "Are you asking me out?"

"Are you interested?" Galo asked back.

Lio took another sip of tea before looking at his boss. "I didn't say I wasn't. It probably wouldn't hurt to go there and have fun but shouldn't you go with someone you love since it's a date?"

"I didn't say it had to be a romantic date; we can just go as friends." Galo gave a few chuckles before taking another sip. "Plus, you've been working hard ever since your first day, Lio. I'm proud of it and I think you deserve a break like this."

Lio thought about this for a quick minute before looking back to Galo with his beautiful magenta eyes that Galo could look into all day. "I guess you're right, maybe going to a party wouldn't hurt."

Step two complete.

Galo smiled and clapped his hands once. "Well then, it's a date for friends."

Lio gave a few giggles. "Yeah, I guess it is."


	10. A Game of Croquet

_Broken pottery was heard in the Hot and Cold Chocolate Tea House._

_Anwyll gasped and ran over to the source with worried energy. Once he arrived, he was met with two Burnish, picking up the pieces of a broken teapot._

_The blue-haired Burnish looked up at him with fear. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to break it. It was an accident."_

_Anwyll walked over to the two. "Are you two hurt?"_

_"Luckily, no." The redhead answered and picked some of the broken pot up. "But..."_

_"Oh, thank the Promares." Anwyll sighed in relief and took the pieces from the redhead. "You had me worried there for a moment."_

_"I'm so sorry." The blue-haired Burnish apologized once again. "How much was this? I'll pay for it, I promise."_

_"No need." Anwyll threw the pieces away before taking the other pieces from him. "As long as you two are okay, everything's okay."_

_"But this looked really expensive." The blue-haired Burnish pointed out._

_Anwyll looked at the pieces closely and took one of them out. "It was but it was getting old and I was thinking of throwing it out anyway."_

_He threw the rest away and got the broom and dustpan. "Besides, your guys' safety is more important to me than a piece of pottery. Don't worry about it."_

_"But..." The blue-haired Burnish tried to protest but stopped when the Frostish raised his hand._

_"I get different tea-sets all the time. So, please don't worry about it." Anwyll reassured the two and put his hand down before sweeping up the smaller pieces._

_Anwyll took the small pieces and threw them out before looking at the two Burnish who walked over to him._

_"Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" The blue-haired Burnish asked him, still having guilt in his voice._

_Anwyll put the broom and dustpan away before putting his hands on his hips. "You don't have to, really it's okay."_

_Anwyll thought about how he could make them forget then he remembers the game Mr. Galo and him do together. He looked back at the two Burnish with a smile. "Tell you what, how about we play a game of croquet?"_

_"Croquet?" The two gave him raised eyebrows in confusion._

_The ravenette nodded. "Yeah. It'll be fun and it'll take your guys' mind off things. How about it?"_

_The couple exchanged looks for a moment before shrugging and looking back to the ravenette Frostish._

_"Why not?" The redhead nodded._

_"Perfect." Anwyll smiled at the two and offered his right hand for them to shake. "My name's Anwyll."_

_The blue-haired Burnish smiled back and shook his hand first. "I'm Meis." He pointed his head to the redhead. "And this is my new husband, Gueira."_

_Anwyll gasped with happiness and shock. "Oh, my Promare, you two just got married!?"_

_"Yeah, we're actually here on our honeymoon." Gueira added and shook his hand as well._

_"That's wonderful." Anwyll clapped his hands really fast and jumped on his tiptoes. "I'm so happy for you two."_

_The couple smiled at his enthusiasm and gave a few giggles._

* * *

Anwyll looked at his watch that read 10:30 p.m. Which means that all the guests were probably in their rooms by now and it was a good time to go to the croquet area of the hotel.

Once he arrived, he was met with the open field of nice and level grass with croquet wickets.

He made his way to the materials and looked threw the mallets and wooden balls. Usually, he picks out the rose gold mallet and matching ball to go with his eyes. But today, he picked out a red mallet and a blue ball.

He remembers that lovely couple and it's sad to hear that they died because of that drunk bastard. He wishes he could have at least played one more game with them before they left this world.

He set the ball down but before he could hit it, he felt another person's eyes on him. He sighed and gave a smirk, there was only one person he knew that would come here as late as him.

"Mind if I join in?"

"You know I don't, Mr. Galo." Anwyll looked up at said man who got a white mallet and ball.

Galo set his own ball down before looking at his own ball and mallet. "Your ball and mallet don't match Anwyll."

"I know." Anwyll hit his ball but only made it a few inches towards the first wicket. "But the colors remind me of them and I'm sad that they died."

Galo raised an eyebrow before hitting his white ball and made a wicket with his and Anwyll's ball in one go. "Are you telling me, you've met Lio's friends, Meis and Gueira?"

Anwyll nodded. "I have, years ago when they were on their honeymoon but I didn't tell Lio."

"Can I ask why?" Galo looked at the ravenette with a serious face.

"I forgot to mention it and I couldn't help but feel sad because I used to play a game of croquet with them once." Anwyll sadly answered and looked down at his red mallet. "I wish I could have played one more game with them, they were a really nice couple."

Galo sadly looked at his friend before taking a deep breath and gave a face full of seriousness. "They will be avenged."

Anwyll looked up at him with hope and disbelief. "Really!?"

Galo nodded and the two continued their game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you liked the chapter and guess what, I watched Heathers yesterday (finally, I've always wanted to watch it) and I got the idea of croquet from there.
> 
> I thought it would be a good thing to add in the story because it's not mentioned a whole lot nowadays.


	11. A Gorgeous Dress for a Gorgeous Burnish

_"Hi Lio!" Galo ran up to him with some Forget-Me-Nots in his hands. "I picked these for you."_

_Lio took the flowers with a smile and sniffed them. "Thank you Galo, but you didn't have to go through all that trouble just to get these for me."_

_"Hush now." Galo told him. "It was no trouble at all and I would do anything for you and only you."_

_Lio looked back to the flowers with a smaller smile before giving Galo a hug. "I love them, thank you."_

_Galo hugged him back with a smile of his own. "You're welcome."_

* * *

Lio jolted awake once again, all shocked and confused. He had another dream about him and a younger Galo but he doesn't understand why.

And why did it feel so familiar? Him and Galo go back to when he tried to commit suicide and that was the only time he met him. So why was he having these dreams?

He really doesn't get it but they'll probably go away eventually. So, he brushed them off like dust and ate his breakfast from the cart.

Today is his day off but he really didn't have any plans. Galo's off today too and he's probably at home. So, he'll probably look around and see if Anwyll was around so they could possibly have another spa day together or something.

Once he finished his breakfast and drank his tea, he saw a newspaper at the bottom of the cart. Anwyll must have left it there by accident because he usually doesn't get any mail anymore. But because he didn't have anything to do this morning, he might as well just read it.

He took it out and read the first page that said, ' **Governor Kray Hosting Important Party For Important People**.'

Lio shrugged, he knew about that but it said important people. That ment the Governor himself and other people that mean a lot to Promepolis, like Galo.

Galo said it wasn't anything important but what if there was? He's just his secretary and he doesn't really mean anything to the city except that he's a citizen. But because Galo wants him to come, he'll come but he doubts that anything good will happen.

The rest of the newspaper didn't have anything else to catch his eye except for a prisoner that committed suicide in his jail cell...

Lio's eyes went wide and went back to the that section.

He looked at the prisoner's picture and recognized him as the man who killed his friends. A brunette Frostish named, Matthew Coalseant who was charged for drinking and driving and killing a Burnish couple.

He remembers that man all too well and it said that he hanged himself with a rope made out of his bed sheets. His melted ice was all over the floor and his ice statue body was just dangling from the lights.

Although it didn't say why he killed himself. There was no note, no clues, no anything to give them an idea of what happened or why he did it. But they say it was a suicide because they didn't see anyone enter his cell and they didn't see him doing the act either.

Lio couldn't believe it but if it was the news, then he can but he can't help but wonder why he did it. Was he depressed? Broken? Did he regret what he did and couldn't stand the pain anymore?

Lio had a million questions buzzing around like bees but he's sure the police will find out the truth eventually. He just had a feeling they will.

Once he read through everything else, he set the newspaper down and went into the closet to find an outdoor outfit. Deciding to go with jean shorts and an open shoulder top with gray shoes and his Forget-Me-Not necklace, he went out the door.

* * *

Lio made it to the lobby to see many people, doing their morning thing and getting ready for the day.

He walked over to the Hot and Cold Chocolate Tea House, only to find that Anwyll wasn't nowhere to be found.

But then he remembered that Anwyll is also a fashion designer at the Frozen Fire Boutique. So, he checked there and damn, was it a sight to see.

There were so many clothes to choose from. From dresses, to skirts, shorts, shirts, shose, jewelry, purses, everything.

"Wow." Lio walked into the place and looked at everything in awe. Looking at the everything closely, he noticed that he had some of the same things in his closet.

But what really caught his eye, was a nice sky-blue dress. It was both beautiful and simple with lace sleeves and decorated with Forget-Me-Nots that looked to be falling with grace.

Lio stared at it in awe and imagined how he would look like if he wore that dress. He might look beautiful but he didn't have enough money yet and he's not going to ask Galo to get it for him because he's not selfish. He's anything but selfish.

"Try it on."

Lio gave a small scream and jumped out of his skin before he turned around to see the ravenette Frostish, all ready to go outside.

Anwyll stepped back and gave a guilty look. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

Lio sighed in relief and put a hand up in reassurance. "You're okay, Anwyll."

"You can try it on if you want." Anwyll offered the dress he was looking at.

"Oh no, it's okay." Lio said in the politest way he knew how. "I was just looking at it."

"Looking how you might look good in it?" Anwyll corrected but asked.

Lio was about to lie but he wasn't going to lie to his new friend now. He would just feel guilty about it later. "Well... I did but really, I don't really need it."

Lio then decided to change the subject. "I've been looking for you because I thought since it's my day off, I don't have anything to do. So, I was thinking maybe you want to do something together?"

Anwyll gave a big smile and excitedly nodded. "Of course. Wanna play a game of croquet?"

"I never played croquet." Lio admitted but sounded excited. "Could you teach me?"

Anwyll nodded and gently grabbed his hand. "I sure will and trust me, you are going to love it."

The two walked out of the boutique and Anwyll led him to the croquet field.

* * *

Anwyll was right.

After he learned how to play the game, he grew to love croquet. It was a really relaxing and fun game.

Anwyll told him that Galo is a croquet champion but Lio wanted to see that for himself. Since he was able to beat Anwyll, he wanted to see if he can take him on.

Lio unlocked his door and went inside to take a shower, it was a hot day and he was sweating.

Once he finished, he walked into the closet to put on a dark purple, silk nightgown before going to his bed. And to his surprise, a neatly wrapped box was sitting in the center.

Lio didn't even notice that there but he wasn't judging or complaining.

He walked over to it and saw that there was a note attached to the top. He picked it up and unfolded it to find Galo's handwriting.

_**I saw you looking at this and I could tell you liked it. I hope I get to see you wear it sometime because I think it will look perfect on you.** _

Lio was confused for a moment until he remembered the dress at the boutique. He carefully opened the gift to reveal the same sky-blue dress with lace sleeves and decorated with Forget-Me-Nots.

Lio gasped with wide eyes. He couldn't believe Galo got this for him but he thought he was at home, having a day off. Maybe he forgot something or wanted to check up on him and see how he was doing.

He was happy he got it and he should remember to thank Galo once he went back to work on Monday.

Lio held the dress close to his chest and gave a soft whisper. "Thank you, Galo."

* * *

Galo gave a smile at his little Lio on his laptop screen and gave an air kiss. "You are truly welcome, Lio. A gorgeous dress for a gorgeous Burnish."


	12. Two Things In Return

Galo and Anwyll have been really sweet and kind to him ever since he came to the hotel. But he feels bad about not doing anything for them in return.

Sure, he's working really hard and doing everything he can to earn some money. And he helps out a lot but he feels like it's not enough, which is why he should talk to the two Frostish about it once he goes up to the office.

Once he was fully dressed and ready to go, he made his way to Galo's office door and knocked on it a few times.

Once he heard Galo say the two words, he stepped inside and was met with the two Frostish themselves and both were happy to see him.

"Good morning Lio." Galo greeted and took a sip of his morning tea.

"Morning Lio." Anwyll greeted as well.

"Morning Galo, Anwyll." Lio greeted back but then felt a little uncertainty. "Hey, can I talk to you two for a minute?"

Galo set his pen down and Anwyll stopped preparing the tea and today's breakfast sandwich.

"Is everything alright Lio?" Galo asked and he sounded worried.

"Everything's fine, I wanted to say thank you for the dress Galo." Lio started which earned a small smile from said man.

"No need to thank me Lio, you're always welcome."

"And Anwyll, you're such a great friend, you know that?" Lio added and said ravenette blushed a pretty pink.

"And you know you're a great friend too, right?" Anwyll asked him, pouring the steaming version of the tea.

"Yeah but..." Lio looked to the side for and started rubbing his hands in a nervous way, thinking of what to say.

"Lio are you sure everything is okay?" Galo asked him, getting even more worried now.

"Yes." Lio told him but he didn't know how much of that was true himself.

Galo raised an eyebrow at him, looking like he knows the real answer here and he didn't like being lied too.

Lio didn't like that look. This man could see right through him, couldn't he? He didn't want to make him mad and now he was.

And he didn't like it at all.

Lio sighed in defeat and sat in one of the chairs by Galo's desk. "Okay, I'm not doing okay."

Anwyll looked at his friend with wide eyes for a good second before he turned to Galo who clenched his fist.

"Did someone hurt you?" Galo asked Lio, hiding his fist that was starting to turn into a frozen claw.

Lio shook his head. "No, it's about everything you two have done for me."

Galo's eyes widened and he started to calm down. "What's wrong?"

Lio thought about it for a second before taking a deep breath and looking between the two with a serious face. "It's just you two have always been so kind to me and look, I know you said I didn't have to repay anybody but I want to do something more for you guys. Because I just feel like some selfish jerk who just gets what they want without doing something nice for those in return."

Anwyll set the teapot down and looked at Galo with a knowing look. Galo gave the same look and gave a nod to the ravenette before turning to Lio.

"Don't feel selfish Lio, we both know you're not." Galo then thought about something. "Tell you what, you can do one little thing for me and that will be enough."

Lio's eyes lit up and he smiled. "Really?"

Galo nodded.

"And there's one little thing I would like to do." Anwyll added and handed Lio his tea.

"Thank you Anwyll, and what is it?" He asked the two, starting to feel better.

Galo gave him a small smile. "You know next week is when we go to the Governor's party."

Lio nodded. "Right."

"On that same week, I would like you to take a break from work and spend the week getting to know the staff better. It would be nice for you to make more friends around here and it'll take your mind off things."

"Get to know everyone else better." Lio nodded. "Okay, I can do that..."

But then Lio's eyes widened in disbelief when he looked back at Galo. "Wait did you say take the whole week off?"

"That's right." Galo took another sip of his tea.

"But then that'll be just three weeks of work. Are you sure?" Lio was uncertain about this. He feels like he needs to do more work before he could have something like a week off.

Galo set his cup down and looked at Lio with serious eyes that Lio was getting a little scared of.

"I know what you're thinking." Galo told him. "That you should do more work before you can have a week long break. But because you said you wanted to do something for me, I would like you to get used to the hotel more, have fun with everyone and get to know them better."

Anwyll nodded in agreement. "I concur. You haven't been with everyone as long as we have so you can take this time to know how everyone's like and how they act around here."

Lio wanted to protest but now that he thinks about it, he is still the new guy here. And if he's going to be working here, then he should know how things work around here and learn what the people are like.

So, with a nod, he looked back up at Galo. "Okay, I'll do it."

Galo smiled at him. "Thank you, Lio."

Lio then turned to the ravenette Frostish. "And what can I do for you?"

Anwyll put a finger on his cheek, pretending like he was thinking. "Well, there is one thing I would like to do."

"And that is...?"

Anwyll looked at his Burnish friend with an excited smile. "I would like to make you look beautiful for the Governor's party."

Lio took a sip of his tea. "So, you're saying you want to give me a makeover?"

"Precisely." Anwyll shrugged and handed him a breakfast sandwich which Lio gladly took. "Can I?"

Lio didn't know, it sounded more like he's doing another thing for him. But Anwyll said he wants to do it and he does have a great taste in fashion. So, it probably wouldn't hurt to let Anwyll give him a makeover.

With a nod, Lio looked up at his friend. "If that's what you would like to do, then I'd be happy to let you."

Anwyll gave him an excited smile. "Yes! I promise, you won't regret it at all."

Lio gave him a smile to the two Frostish in return, knowing that he can do something more for them and feeling way better.


	13. The Fex Wives

It was finally the week of the party and this is the week, Lio has to take off to get to know everyone else better.

The problem is though, he doesn't even know what to do. What should he do?

Play a game at the casino with Ignis, work out in the gym with Varys, help Aina and Lucia out, have a drink and some karaoke at Remi's bar?

Okay, no. No. He's not drinking EVER again. Ever since that 'little' incident at the downtown bar, two and a half years ago, he never wants to drink again after that. Especially, when he knows that he'll probably have a really bad hangover in the morning and the last time he had one, it felt like a rock star bitch that spent a lot of energy banging her head everywhere and anywhere.

So, karaoke doesn't sound all that bad. Meis and Gueira told him that he has a good singing voice but he hasn't sung songs in a while. And when he means by a while, he means that he hasn't sang in like two years and he doesn't even know if he can do it anymore. He could try but what if his voice wasn't the same as before?

He doesn't want to risk hurting the audience's ears so, it's probably best if he just asks Remi if there are any non-alcoholic drinks that he could have. It's better to be safe than sorry and he doesn't want to cause any scenes that could embarrass anyone, including Galo.

Yeah, it's better to be safe than sorry more than anything.

He can't go there right now because it's still early in the morning. Maybe a little walk around the hotel will pass the time and maybe he'll bump into one of the other staff members and spend some time with them too.

With the final decision made, Lio went into the closet to choose a pair of jeans with a black tank top under a flannel shirt and red shose. Don't forget the Forget-Me-Not necklace.

He looked at his reflection and gave a couple twists and turns to see the whole outfit clearly. It's simple but still good, appropriate, and comfortable.

With a nod, he approves and he went out the door to start off his day.

* * *

Lio went to the backyard first to see people coming and going as they please and watching children, big and small, having fun.

It's actually a beautiful cloudless day out with the sun shining, a lot of people outside, children playing outdoor games, and no trouble or drama. So, this was a good idea to take this morning walk.

Looking around, he spotted a few children and their parents playing some soccer, people doing some chalk art, one guy playing a guitar and Aina and Lucia playing tennis in the tennis court.

Wait!

Lio walked a few steps backwards to see if he actually saw the Fex wives.

His eyes weren't playing tricks on him. Indeed, Aina and Lucia were playing tennis. Aina played the ball and the two were at it for a little while until Lucia missed the ball.

The two stopped and Lucia turned her gaze to his direction. With a smile, she waved. "Hey, Lio!"

Aina looked at where Luica was looking and saw him too. Then the two walked over to him with smiles.

"Good morning Lio, how's everything going?" Aina asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh, everything's going great so far. Just thought I could take a nice walk around the hotel." Lio answered in the nicest way he knew how to make more conversation. "By the way, you two were great. I didn't know you can play tennis."

Lucia shrugged and gave a smirk. "Yeah, it's a game of ours that we like to do once in a while and since it's our day off, we thought it be a good way to start the day. But you should really see Remi when he plays, he's way better at it than anyone."

"Well, when he comes over to play, come and get me because I would have to see it to believe it." Lio said to the two with a smirk of his own.

"Prepare to be amazed when you come and see it then." Lucia warned in a playful way with the smirk still on her face.

"Do you play, Lio?" Aina asked, going on a different note and pointed the court with her thumb.

Lio looked at the tennis court but then shook his head. "No, I don't. I don't play sports except for croquet but Anwyll was the one who taught he how to do that when I had a day off a while ago."

"Oh." Aina took her hand back and looked to him. "Well since you have a week off, you have loads of time to learn other things."

Lio shrugged with agreement. "That's true."

"So, what are you planning to do today?" Lucia asked him.

"So far, just to see what the day will bring me but I might go over to the Firefighter Penguin tonight." Lio answered them.

Lucia's eyes lit up. "Aw yeah! You drink or sing?"

"Well," Lio rubbed the back of his neck in a nervous way, "neither really. Well... To tell you the truth, I haven't sung in two years and I don't know if I still have it in me. And I stopped drinking alcohol two and a half years ago because of...a certain incident. So, I wanted to see if there are non-alcoholic drinks to try out."

"What happened?" Lucia pushed a little, curious about what the incident was.

Lio looked both ways to see some people still walking by. "Can we go somewhere more private?"

The Fex wives nodded.

* * *

_"Does my life even matter? Would anyone miss me if I die? Would anyone cry if I disappear? I doubt it, so it's probably better if I just died."_

A little boy's words echoed in Galo's head while looking down at a sharp icicle he created just now. He broke it out of anger with his bare hand and got his laptop out.

Before he could log in, a knock was heard at the door. He already knew it was Anwyll on the other side since his morning tea still had yet to come here.

He gave the two words and continued to log in.

Anwyll came in with the tea cart and got started with his freezing cold tea.

"Good morning, Anwyll." Galo greeted and brought the camera screens of the hotel up.

"Good morning, Mr. Galo. I brought you some peppermint tea this morning. As well as chocolate crepes with cream cheese filling and powdered sugar." Anwyll greeted back and put the teacup and plate of food on his desk. "Another day of watching Lio, huh?"

Galo nodded and looked through the screens to find Lio while taking a sip of tea. "Thank you, Anwyll."

"You're welcome, I'll leave you to it." Anwyll took the cart and was about to leave.

"Wait, Anwyll."

Anwyll turned around and looked at his boss. "Yes, Mr. Galo?"

"Come here." Galo curled his finger a couple times to give the sign to come closer.

Anwyll moved the cart away from the door and walked back over the the other Frostish. "Is there something you need?"

"Yes." Galo looked up at him with serious eyes. "It's about the Governor's party..."


	14. Two New Friends with Some Drinks On Top

"Do I make myself clear?" Galo gave Anwyll a serious look but not in a way to threaten the kind hearted ravenette.

The other Frostish nodded in understanding. "Crystal clear, Mr. Galo."

Galo wiped the seriousness off his face and gave him a kind smile. "Good. Thank you for understanding."

"It's my pleasure." Anwyll told him and took the empty plate and teacup and plate from his boss's desk. "You know I'll do anything for you and Lio."

"Which is why I appreciate you." Galo threw out to him. "You know that, right?"

"Yes, yes." Anwyll gave a single nod. "I do, Mr. Galo."

"Excellent, you may go now." Galo took his eyes off him and went to his laptop again.

"Thank you." Anwyll bowed in respect and made his way towards the door again. "Have a wonderful day."

Galo gave him another smile. "I will, you do as well."

"Thank you." Anwyll said back and went out the door with the cart.

Galo went back to the hotel surveillance cameras to look for his little Lio. He scrolled through each one until he found him and the Fex wives in the empty room with the indoor pool.

Curious as to why they were there, he made sure the sound was on and was on the right volume before watching his favorite show.

* * *

Aina and Lucia brought him to the empty room with the indoor pool. He looked around just to be sure before looking at the two ladies.

"I think we're safe until the guests start to come in here." Aina reassured him, thinking that he's worried.

"Why do we have to be alone though?" Lucia couldn't help but ask which earned a glare from her wife.

"Because it's both bad and personal." Lio answered, twiddling his thumbs a little. "Can you two keep a secret?"

"Of course." Lucia nodded along with Aina.

With a deep breath, Lio looked up to them with trust. "Alright, it all started when I still had my two friends Meis and Gueira. We were out drinking at a downtown bar, I don't remember the name of it, but I remember that it was a dancing bar. But not my point, you see, I tried a couple drinks but then I got carried away and drank a whole lot."

Lio looked to the side with an embarrassment blush. "The next thing I knew, I was drunk and dancing like a psycho with lots of energy on the dance floor and after that, I threw up on a girl's dress. Meis was the only one that wasn't drunk and I was singing and dancing in the car when I grabbed a hold of him trying to give him a bear hug. And then...we got into a car crash."

Lio looked up at the girls to see them with their eyes wide.

"Oh my Promare, did anyone get hurt?" Aina asked, worried.

Lio shook his head. "Luckily, no. But the car, Meis ran over was really damaged and the owner screamed at us." Lio took a breath. "Since it was my fault for making Meis do it, I told them I would pay for it. Meis and Gueira tried to convince me out of it, saying that I was drunk and it wasn't my fault because I wasn't acting like myself. But I went against them and started to work the hard shifts at my job. After a week, I was finally able to pay for the damage and I never drank alcohol again."

Lucia whistled. "Damn, that sounded like hell. I'm sorry man."

Lio shrugged. "It's alright, don't worry about it. It was a long time ago but I definitely learned my lesson. So, that's why I will never drink again."

Aina nodded. "And that's perfectly fine. The Firefighter Penguin has a lot of non-alcoholic drinks to try too. So, they'll get you covered."

"And we promise not to tell anyone." Lucia added, crossing her heart. "Your secret is safe with us."

Lio sighed in relief and put a hand over his heart. "Thanks a bunch."

The wives smiled at him.

"No problemo." Lucia told him.

"Well, now that all of this is sorted out, how about we teach you have to play tennis and we'll hang out at the Firefighter Penguin tonight?" Aina suggested with a smile.

"I'd like that very much." Lio nodded with his own smile.

* * *

The three left the room and moved back to the tennis court where Aina and Lucia explained about the game.

Galo smiled. He's happy to see that his gorgeous Lio is starting to get along with other people besides Anwyll. And judging from that conversation alone, he can tell that the three have become friends now. He's so happy that he just wanted to embrace his precious Lio and not wanting to let go.

But he can't because that'll just make things weird for his little Lio, not to mention that it'll also be awkward for him. So, as much as he hated it, he has to have his self-control and make sure his precious Lio is as comfortable as possible.

"I'm glad he's getting along with the others." Galo said aloud and continued to watch the three play the game.

Three down and three more to go.

* * *

Before Lio knew it, it was getting close to dark and the sky became a beautiful violet with dark blue, orange and pink.

They stopped their game a little while ago and he was sweating like a pig. He used his shirt to wipe some of his sweat away. "Damn, I was having a lot of fun that I didn't even realize the time."

"Well, you know what they say, 'time flies when you're having fun." Aina told him and the three packed up everything. "I'm glad you had fun Lio and you were on fire."

Lio gave a blush and a shrug. "Thanks, I'm learning from the best."

Lucia put a hand over her heart. "Aww, thank you."

"You're welcome." Lio put the other racket in one of their bags before Lucia took it and the three left the court.

"Man, I could use a drink after all of that." Lucia fanned herself with her hand. "We still up for the Firefighter Penguin?"

"You know it." Lio playfully pointed at her.

The three made their way to the bar where some people were getting drunk, celebrating with champagne, singing karaoke or just chilling in the back.

Remi just got done serving a Frostish man a drink, boiling like liquid nitrogen before looking to the trio. "Good afternoon everyone, hey Lio."

Lio waved to him before sitting down with the girls at the counter.

"What can I do for you three tonight?" Remi asked, putting his hand on the counter.

"An Icicle Cocktail for me." Lucia answered, pointing a thumb at herself.

"Frozen Strawberry Wonderland for me." Aina told him and moved her hand to show Lio. "And Lio wants to see the non-alcoholic drinks menu."

"Coming right up." Remi took out a small book menu from a drawer and handed it to Lio.

"Thank you." Lio gratefully took it earning a 'you're welcome' from Remi before he got to work.

Looking through the menu, he saw that there were indeed a lot of non-alcoholic drinks to choose from. But what really caught his eyes, was some of the hot lemonades with many different flavors to choose from.

"See anything you like?" Remi asked, handing Lucia her Cocktail.

"Um, can I have a hot vanilla lemonade please?" Lio politely asked, closing the menu.

"Absolutely." Remi answered and took the menu from him. "Coming right up."

Remi got to work on the drinks and after a few seconds, he handed Aina and Lio their drinks.

"Thank you, Remi." Lio took his drink and gave the other man a small smile.

Remi gave a small smile back. "Don't mention it. Let me know if you three want another round." Then he walked away, leaving them to enjoy their drinks.

"And I propose a toast, to a good day and becoming good friends." Lucia told the two.

Lio gave a few giggles before lifting his own glass. "To becoming good friends."

"To becoming good friends." Aina said too and the three clinked their glasses together before taking sips of their drinks.


	15. Yoga and Game Day

_"LIO!" A young Galo ran up to him with a huge smile on his face. When he was close, he tightly, embraced him and lifted him up in the air while twirling both of them in a circle._

_"GALO!" Little Lio embraced him back with a huge smile of his own. "I missed you so much."_

_"I missed you too." Galo told him and put him down before digging in his pocket. What he took out was a small bag of candy corn and chocolates, neatly tied up with a pink bow. "And I got you a present."_

_Lio gasped and accepted the gift with a smile. "Thank you, Galo, I love it."_

_"I'm glad. I know it's not much, but I wanted to give you at least a little something sweet to eat." Galo rubbed his neck with a blush._

_"It doesn't have to be anything big. I love this gift because it's from you." Lio reassured and put a hand on his shoulder. Galo smiled with pure happiness and that caused Lio to smile too but then, remembered what he wanted to do._

_"Oh, yeah I have something for you too." Lio told him and dug in his own pocket to take out a small Matoi flag he made out of a lollipop stick and some arts and crafts. "I made a Matoi for you. I saw you reading a book about them the other day and you looked like you liked it. So, I thought I'd make you one."_

_Galo's eyes went wide and gave a gasp of his own before taking the small flag. "Thank you, I'll treasure this forever."_

_Lio smiled at him and Galo smiled back, both giving the other their happiness._

* * *

Lio woke up to another one of those dreams.

He groaned and pulled his hair in frustration. Why does he keep having these dreams of him and Galo as kids? He doesn't understand and what's more, is that it feels familiar for Promares know what. "Why do I keep having those dreams? It doesn't make any sense."

He laid back in bed and stared up at the ceiling. He doesn't understand it at all. Does Galo have these dreams as well or...?

Have they actually met a long time ago?

Lio shook his head. No, they couldn't have because he would remember if they have or not. And he doesn't remember meeting Galo when he was a kid so, these are probably just some weird things his brain was doing.

He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and turned to the nightstand for a quick second before turning his head again...

Wait!

Lio jolted out of bed and turned his head back to the nightstand to see a small, light lime green, organza bag with chocolate and candy corn inside.

He took it and looked at the small note attached to it.

_**Good Morning Lio,** _

_**I saw these candies and thought of you. I hope you like them.** _

_**Galo.** _

Lio's eyes went wide. Galo thought about him once again and he gave him the same gift he got from younger Galo in his dreams. Now that he thinks about it, it's a little strange. But it's probably just some sort of coincidence. So, he shrugged it off and opened the bag to eat a little of the candy.

It's really good but he'll save the rest for later and he should thank Galo the next time he sees him. He'll go up to his office and see if he's there and thank him then.

He set the bag down and ate his usual breakfast from the cart before stretching a little.

Then the phone rang and he grabbed it right away. "Hello?"

"Good morning, Lio." It was Anwyll's voice. "You got any plans today?"

"No." Lio answered. He didn't have time to think about it before the call. "I don't really have plans, why?"

"Because I was wondering if you would like to go to Yoga class with me and Aina." Anwyll told him with a little hope in his voice. "We can get ya signed up."

Yoga? That didn't sound bad and it could take his mind off of his dreams too. Plus, he always wondered what Yoga class was like and it might be a new fun thing to experience. "Yeah, that sounds like fun."

"Excellent, there are Yoga clothes in your closet already and me and Aina will come and get you in a minute. Sound good?" Anwyll asked.

"Got it, thanks Anwyll."

"No problem, see you soon."

"See ya soon." And after that, they hung up and Lio went into the closet to search for said Yoga clothes.

A black tank top, black Yoga pants, and gray shoes later, he looked like he was ready to go but then he remembered that he can't bring his necklace to Yoga with him. Since, it's an exercise class he can't take it as much as he wants to. But because he doesn't want to risk losing it or even breaking it, he has to leave it here.

He'll come and get it later when he changes out of the clothes. So, after putting half of his hair up in a ponytail and grabbing his two keys, he was finally ready to go.

And that was the time he heard knocking at the door.

Lio went to it right away and was met with Aina and Anwyll, all ready for Yoga. Anwyll had his hair up in a ponytail with one strand of hair hanging out.

"You ready to go?" Aina asked, with a positive tone.

"You know it." Lio answered with a smile.

* * *

The class is right next-door to the gym. It had everything a Yoga class needed from mats, to towels, to dumbbells. The room also had a lot of windows that showed the yard.

Lio was a little nervous but also really excited about this.

Before he knew it, more people started to come in and the teacher came into the room just after they arrived. The teacher was a lovely young woman with her plum eyes and her blond hair kept nicely in a bun.

"Good morning everyone." The teacher greeted with a smile.

"Good morning." Everyone in the class said back, including Lio, Anwyll and Aina.

"Okay, for those of you that are new to the class, my name is Iolite Lavaling. I will be your Yoga teacher and I'm so excited to take this class with all of you." Iolite then pointed to the mats. "Now then, I would like everyone to go to a mat, we'll start with some stretching, and we will get started."

Everyone did as she instructed. Lio, Anwyll and Aina ended up being in the back but at least they could see the teacher.

"Now then let's begin." Iolite said and the class began.

* * *

"So, what do you think?" Anwyll asked once the three left the hour-long class.

Lio stretched a little more before giving them both a smile. "It was awesome, I loved it and I don't mind doing this more often."

"That's great news and hey, what time do you go up to work with Galo?" Aina asked with a small smirk.

"Seven o'clock." Lio answered, not quite getting what she's going at.

Anwyll squealed in excitement. "Then we'll be able to see you every Tuesday, in the morning."

"Huh!?" Lio gave them a look of shock.

"You didn't realize the time, huh?" Aina asked him with a knowing smirk. "It's now six thirty."

Oh. Lio didn't even look at the time before he got out. That was careless of him but it probably didn't matter.

"Class starts at five thirty. So, we'll be able to be together during class then." Anwyll gently grabbed one of his hands and one of Aina's with a squeal. "I'm so happy we can do more together."

Lio gave a big smile before taking Aina's other hand in his own. "Me too."

Anwyll then gave a gasp and his rose gold eyes went wide. "Oh my Promare, I just remembered."

"What?" Lio turned to him.

Anwyll let go of their hands and gave an excited smile once again. "Today's staff game day."

Aina slapped her hand on her head. "Oh fuck, you're right."

"Staff game day?" Lio asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, right. You don't know about that" Anwyll blushed in embarrassment before explaining. "Every Tuesday at noon, me, Aina, Lucia, Remi, Varys, and Mr. Galo come to the Icicle Casino and we all have a game day with Ignis."

Anwyll gently grabbed his hands again. "You should totally hang out with all of us. This can be your chance to spend time with everyone at the same time. You'll love it, plus, Remi makes us drinks while we're there and we have pizza from our favorite Pizzeria."

That actually didn't sound all that bad. Pizza and games sounded like fun to him and like Anwyll said, this is his chance to spend time with all of the people he should get to know better. This will probably be fun.

"Sounds like fun to me, let's do it." Lio admitted with a smile.

Anwyll squealed again and Aina couldn't help but give a smile and playfully shake her head at Anwyll's enthusiasm.

* * *

A nice shower, a change of clothes, putting on his necklace, and a couple games of croquet with Anwyll later. It was finally noon and Lio was nervous but also really excited for this.

The main people are going to be there. Which made him nervous because this was his first time, getting to spend time with all of them. And he wonders if he'll mess up on something, Promare, he hopes he doesn't.

But they're playing games together at the Casino which got him excited. Games are always fun. Plus, Galo is going to be there so this was also his chance to thank him for the bag of candy.

Yeah, this should be a good time.

Lio made it to the Icicle Casino, although he doesn't know exactly where to go. Everyone was playing their own thing and minding there own business but so far, he didn't see a familiar face.

"LIO!"

Lio turned around and spotted Lucia, waving him over to a tabel in the far right with everyone already sitting down.

Lio made his way over and once he spotted an empty seat next to Galo, he took it. "Hey, it's nice to see everyone here."

"Likewise, Lio." Anwyll complemented and started to get excited again. "What's today's game, Ignis?"

"Poker." Ignis answered while shuffling the cards. "And we're betting chips."

"Awesome." Anwyll jumped in his seat and looked over to Lio. "Need to know how to play?"

Lio shook his head. "I already know how to play."

He remembers this kind of game like it was yesterday. Meis and Gueira taught him how to play when they had their last game night together. This took him back to those days and it made him feel a little sad but also really good because he had a lot of fun and he'll have even more fun with more people.

But then he remembered the bag of candy and whispered to Galo. "And Galo, thanks for the candy."

Galo turned to him and gave a smile. "You are truly welcome."

Once everyone had their own cards and chips it was time to play. And Lio was excited for it all.

* * *

Lio laid in his bed, exhausted from today but he had so much fun. Actually he had the time of his life. They played poker for hours and Lio won a couple games but everyone else had their win as well.

Lio loved spending time with all of them and he managed to get to know the people a little more. Remi's a good man, always looking out for everyone and making sure they have what they need. Ignis makes sure everything's ready and in order and Varys is a good man full of confidence.

Once the game was over, it was already night and Lio was tired but also really happy. He can't wait for the rest of the week because it's definitely going to be fun with everyone there.

He might play another game at the Icicle Casino with Ignis, have a drink at the Firefighter Penguin with Remi, Aina and Lucia, help Anwyll at the Hot and Cold Chocolate Tea House, or maybe even work out in the gym with Varys.

He sighed in satisfaction. So, many ways to be with everyone and he had the rest of the week to be with them all.

He got off the bed and took another shower to relax then he went into the closet to put on a plum nightgown before heading to bed.

He couldn't wait for the rest of the week.


	16. The Governor's Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody, I'm back with more chapters and I got a surprise for all of you. In this chapter you'll see a picture by the wonderful and very talented friend of mine, the one and only Shiori42_art. This picture goes along with the chapter and I'm sure you'll know what it represents once you read this chapter.
> 
> I hope you all love it. I know I do and if you guys love it too, then give all your love and support to Shiori42_art on Instagram because they deserve the credit.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy and tell me what you all think in the comments. Have a great day or night everyone.

* * *

The rest of the week was so much fun. He did everything with everyone. From playing with Ignis and beating his ass at a few games. To working out in the gym and Varys made sure he was in good shape. Remi made him a lot of good drinks and he had a few with Aina, Lucia and Anwyll.

This week has been the time of his life. But today's Sunday and that meant that the Governor Kray's party is today. Him and Galo have to be there at seven and Anwyll's really excited about giving him the makeover tonight.

Speaking of Anwyll, him and the ravenette Frostish are at the spa, getting refreshed for tonight. Anwyll said he thinks it's necessary to do so, so that he'll be even more fabulous.

Then at six o'clock, Anwyll's going to give him the makeover and him and Galo are going to leave at six thirty for the party that will start at seven.

It's really exciting but also scary because this is a party for the higher ups after all and he's been in the lower downs for years. Which is why he's afraid that he might mess something up or worse, make Galo look bad in front of a lot of people. That thought scared him the most.

"Lio?"

Lio jumped in his seat and looked at Anwyll who was now getting his face mask taken off.

"Sorry, you okay?" Anwyll asked him with worry.

Lio took a deep breath and let one of the spa ladies take his own face mask off. "I'm worried, Anwyll."

"About what?" The ravenette asked once they got up from their seats and moved to another room.

"About the party." Lio sat down and another lovely lady got to work on his nails. "I mean, a lot of higher ups are going to be there, right?"

Anwyll sat down next to him and another lady got his nails done too. "Yeah, why?"

"Well... I've been in the lower downs ever since I was a kid and this is my first time going to be with the higher ups." Lio looked down at the lady now putting really light blue nail polish on his nails. "And I'm afraid I'll mess it up, the last thing I want is to embarrass Galo in front of them all."

"Lio, come on." Anwyll raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure you're not going to mess it up. It's only a party with some dancing, talking and having a few drinks. Do you like talking to others, dancing, and spending time with other people?"

"Well, yeah but..."

"Then I don't see anything that can go wrong." Anwyll reassured. "Just be yourself, have some fun and everything will be okay. I bet you'll have loads of fun with Galo tonight."

Lio wanted to protest, he really wanted to because he's still really scared about it. But maybe he's right, maybe he's overreacting. He might just talk to people, maybe dance a little and spend a little more time with Galo. So, there probably isn't anything that could go wrong.

Lio took a deep breath of relief and looked towards his friend again with a small smile. "Maybe you're right Anwyll. I guess I'm just overreacting."

"Don't be." Anwyll gave him a smile. "It'll be fun and Mr. Galo's going to be there, so you won't be alone."

Lio gave a bigger smile and gave a few giggles. "Thanks Anwyll, you're such a great friend."

Anwyll gave him a smile to him in return before the ladies used icy breath to dry their nails faster.

"All done Mr. Anwyll, Mr. Lio." The lady that worked on Anwyll's nails told them. "You two are all set."

"Thank you, ladies." Anwyll and Lio said in unison before going back to the changing room to put their clothes back on.

Once they were done, Anwyll looked at the time on his phone and gasped.

Lio turned to him in worry. "What's wrong?"

"It's already six o'clock." Anwyll answered and gently took his hand to lead him to the elevators. "We got half an hour to get you ready."

"HEY!"

The two feminine young men, turned around to spot Aina running towards them.

"You need any help, Anwyll?" Aina asked once she was in front of the two men. "I heard that you're going to give Lio a makeover. So, can I be of assistance?"

Anwyll thought about that for a moment before looking to her. "You know what, I think you can. Let's go."

The three went inside the elevator and Anwyll pushed the button to Lio's room floor before the doors closed.

* * *

Galo looked in the mirror one more time to examine the outfit Anwyll picked out for him. A nice, black suit with a leather jacket, black tie and white dress shirt. 

He has nothing against it because it looked really nice and he feels comfortable in it. The problem is though, is that he's wearing a jacket made of leather, something that is traditionally worn by Burnish.

And he's afraid that he might offend his Lio or even other Burnish. Oh Promares, he hopes that his Lio won't hate him for this.

Why did Anwyll have to choose this for his outfit for tonight?

"I still don't get why he wants me to wear this." Galo thought aloud.

"It looks fine, boss." Lucia complemented from behind him. "I think you pull leather off."

"I'm not worried about how it looks Lucia, I'm worried about the material it's made out of." Galo admitted and turned to her and the rest of his main staff members.

"Knowing Anwyll, I'm sure he has a good reason for it." Remi complemented with a shrug.

"And what reason would it be?" Galo, sternly asked.

"Maybe Anwyll wants to 'rewrite the script' and put you in leather and Mr. Lio in fur." Ignis guessed with his thumb and finger on his chin.

"That would make sense." Remi nodded in agreement. "Especially, when he wants to try out new and creative ways to make clothes."

"And hey, since the Governor wears white, which is more of a Frostish color. I don't think anyone's going to care about the different ways you and Lio are going to get dressed, boss." Lucia added.

"You know white's not a color right?" Varys raised an eyebrow at her.

**"ENOUGH ALL OF YOU!"**

Everyone jumped and turned to their boss who was now in his feral form and looking at all of them with a death glare. Galo took a deep breath and calmed himself down before speaking again.

"Okay, I get it but I'll just have to see for myself." He walked past everyone. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get my date and I better see this hotel in one piece when I get back."

Before he went out the door, he looked back to everyone with his white eyes and razor sharp teeth. **"Do I make myself clear?"**

"YES, SIR!" Everyone stood up straight in fear and shouted in unison.

Galo turned back to normal before heading out the door. "Good."

* * *

Once the doors opened, Galo stepped out and made it to the third floor, his beloved Lio's floor.

He walked to his beloved's room and knocked on it a few times before he heard footsteps on the other side.

The door opened to reveal Anwyll and Aina with their eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Hello Mr. Galo, you're just in time." Anwyll said and he and Aina stepped aside for him to enter before they closed the door and lead him to the walk-in closet.

"Lio Fotia is ready." Anwyll moved his arms to present a wonderful thing.

"Mr. Galo's coming in, Lio." Aina called out before her and Anwyll stepped aside.

Galo stepped inside the closet and turned to his left to meet the most gorgeous Burnish in the universe, standing by the mirror.

His Lio looked absolutely stunning with that sparkling white, side slit dress with short, off-the-shoulder organza sleeves. His elbows held a matching, fur shawl that went nicely with the outfit. As well as the sparkling diamond choker with a white diamond, cut into a triangle, dangling from the center. His heels held straps and weren't too high or too low, just the perfect fit.

Galo felt even more in love then ever before. He felt the frost forming on his cheeks and the tips of his ears from how gorgeous and perfect his beloved was right now.

Lio looked at him with a blush of his own and held a hand to his chest. His mouth opened but no words came out. He didn't seem to look offended like he thought he would but instead, he might have fallen in love with him back. Or at least starting to.

Galo shook his blush away and looked at Lio with a smile. "You look absolutely gorgeous, Lio."

Lio jumped on his heels a little before finding his voice. "T-thank you. You look stunning as well, Galo."

"Thank you." Galo offered his arm out to his one and only. "Shall we?"

Lio nodded and took the offer before they walked out of the room.

"Thank you, Anwyll." Lio told the ravenette before they took one of the elevators.

"You're truly welcome." Anwyll said, giving a small wave.

"Have fun you two and see you later." Aina called out to them before the elevator doors closed and her and Anwyll started to organize everything.

* * *

They took a limousine to the Foresight Foundation and Lio couldn't have been more impressed in his life. With all the extra space, the glasses on the small shelves and how cozy and roomy it felt. It's definitely everyone's dream and Lio got to experience it all.

"You seem to like our ride." Galo pointed out with a small smile.

"Like it!? I love it!" Lio corrected him and admired everything once again. "I never thought I would be riding in a limousine, it's like a dream come true."

"Is it your dream come true?" Galo asked him.

Lio looked back to meet the Frostish. "I never really dreamed of riding in one of these. You see, my dream is to be with someone I love and to have a good future with him."

"Really?"

Lio nodded. "Yeah."

"And here we are Mr. Galo and Mr. Lio." The driver announced to them.

Lio looked out the window to see that they definitely arrived but he didn't expect to see a crowd of paparazzi near the entrance.

"Um." Lio was starting to feel scared now. He didn't feel comfortable with this since he was never in the spotlight and he didn't know about this now.

But then Galo gently grabbed his hand in his and he looked up at his teal eyes full of reassurance and support. The look in his eyes made him feel safer and telling him that he was going to be there for him every step of the way. It felt really comforting and made him feel more confident.

So with a small breath, Lio gave him a confident smile.

The limo door opened for them and Galo stepped out first before he offered a hand to Lio.

Lio accepted it and was brought into the light of the people taking pictures of him and Galo. Flashing lights were everywhere and people were screaming with excitement, all because they're super happy to see the hotel owner himself.

They slowly walked into the Foundation and were allowed entrance by a security guard then they continued their journey.

Once they were finally inside, they were greeted by Governor Kray and his secretary, Biar Colossus.

"Good evening, Galo Thymos." The Governor greeted. "So glad you could make it."

"Hello Governor Kray Foresight." Galo greeted back. "Thank you for the invite."

The Governor then turned his gaze towards him with a slight smile. "And who is your lovely date?"

"I'm Lio Fotia, Governor Kray." Lio introduced himself with a small curtsy.

"My new secretary." Galo added with a smile.

"Well, I'll be damned." The Governor's smile grew a little more. "Enjoy the party, you two."

"We will." Galo promised and he and Lio walked away from the two.

The party was just a hallway down and Lio saw everyone either dancing, talking or drinking with one another. An orchestra was playing beautiful music for the dancing guests and it made Lio want to dance too but he'll stick to whatever Galo wanted to do because he's never been to anything like this in his life.

Goodness, luxury can be something.

"May I have this dance?" Galo asked him, offering his hand.

Lio was shocked by the ask but he wasn't complaining. He was here to have fun after all and like Anwyll said, he can be himself.

Without hesitation, Lio took his hand in his own. "You may."

The band stopped their music which gave Galo and Lio enough time to make their way to the dance floor. Galo took Lio's right hand while he put his free hand on Lio's hip and Lio set his own free hand on Galo's shoulder.

The music started to play again and the two started to do the waltz. Lio looked into Galo's teal eyes that made him feel protected and supported. It felt like a dream but he knows it's not which makes it even better.

They danced for a little while before they stopped because Lio started to feel a little dizzy. They went over to a nearby table and sat down to rest.

"Are you okay?" Galo asked, rubbing his back.

Lio looked up at him and took his hand off his forehead. "Yeah, I'm okay. Dancing sure made me a little dizzy but I still had fun."

Galo smiled at him. "I'm glad."

"Greetings, Galo Thymos." Galo and Lio turned around to meet an elderly man who Lio knew as one of the Foundation's Frostish Professors, Deus Prometh.

"Hello Professor, long time no see." Galo greeted back. "How are you doing?"

"Doing well, but I've been thinking of retiring." The Professor answered but then turned to Lio. "Well, who might you be?"

"I'm Lio Fotia, Professor Deus Prometh, I'm Galo Thymos's new secretary." Lio gave a small curtsy with a small smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you in person."

"Oh no, the pleasure's all mine, Lio Fotia." The Professor said before turning to Galo. "It's good to know you have a new member working in your hotel, Galo."

"Thank you, Professor." Galo gave a small bow.

Lio then started to get a little thirsty, he didn't want to leave Galo but he needed something to drink.

He looked to the two men and gave a small bow. "Please excuse me gentlemen, but I must get something to drink."

"Oh, no worries. You're excused Lio." Galo gently reassured with a small smile.

Lio gave a small smile in return before he walked off to find the drinks.

There didn't seem to be any punch bowel tables of sorts but then a waiter came up to him with a tray of beverage filled champagne glasses. "Sparkling apple cider for your thoughts?"

Lio gladly and gratefully took one of the glasses. "Thank you."

The waiter gave a small bow before walking away.

Lio took a sip and sighed in relaxation from the cool drink. He needed that more than he thought he would. He took another sip and manage to drink the whole thing before he even noticed.

He stared down at the empty glass before turning around but then he was met with Biar Colossus, holding a wine glass full of red wine.

"Oh, sorry. Excuse me, Miss. Colossus." He moved himself to go back to Galo but only to be blocked by Biar.

Lio looked up at her with a little fear in his eyes.

"Lio Fotia, is it?" Biar asked him, sounding like she remembered but wanted to ask anyway.

"Yes, ma'am." Lio nodded, not quite getting what she's going right now but he has a bad feeling about it.

"And you're Burnish?" She asked. She sounded like she didn't care about what he was which made him a little mad but still scared.

"Yes... What of it?" Lio asked her this time.

"I'm just wondering why he hired a Burnish when all of his main staff members appear to be Frostish." Biar answered with a shrug. "It must be pretty lonely for you."

"I'm not lonely, those main staff members happen to be my friends even if they are all Frostish." Lio defended, starting to get a little angry now.

"Are you sure about that?" Biar asked like a stab to the chest. "What if they just want to make you feel like you're at home with them?"

Lio opened his mouth to protest but nothing seemed to have came out. Wait, now that he thinks about it, he remembers when Anwyll said that Galo told him that he liked Forget-Me-Nots. Could he have told his staff members and they're just making him feel better to make him forget about the time he tried to kill himself?

He closed his mouth and looked away for a moment before looking back to her.

She then purposely spilled her wine glass and Lio gasped with horror but before any of the wine could reach him, Galo pushed him behind and the wine splashed on his face and stained his white dress shirt.

The music stopped and the entire party gasped, including Lio and Biar.

Lio looked up at Galo with shock. How was he able to find him so fast and push him out of the way just in time? Wait, that didn't matter, what mattered is that Galo just got splashed with wine.

But then Galo made a white handkerchief with his ice and used it to wipe his face and eyes. "I prefer champagne."

He didn't sound mad, more like he was refusing an offer. Which made Lio confused until Galo turned around and gently take his arm in his own. "We're leaving, let's go Lio."

"Wait Galo..."

"No waits or buts, we're leaving and that's that." Galo made his final decision and he brought Lio out of the party.

Lio didn't try to protest. He let Galo guide him out of the party and once they were far enough away, Galo broke the silence between them.

"Did she say anything to you?" Galo asked, looking down at him.

Lio doesn't know if he should mention it or not but since he's the reason why he's leaving, he deserves to know. "She said that I must feel lonely to be the only Burnish in your staff and that everyone just wants me to feel like I belong there."

Galo made him stop and he rested his cold hands on his shoulders. "Lio, she had no right to say any of that shit and don't think that way. You are perfect and don't think we just want to make you feel better, we all want to have a great time with you because you're just as part of the hotel as anyone. And don't you dare think otherwise."

Lio felt it, that comforting feeling that appeared when he first met Galo. It returned and told him that everything is going to be alright, even if times are tough. Galo meant every word, he can feel it, he trusts him. And the other staff members definitely made him feel like he was home and they weren't faking their feelings towards him.

Galo is right.

Lio looked down, feeling shame for letting that woman's words get the better of him. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Just promise me that you won't take anyone's bullshit about you because they don't know what they're talking about and they don't even know you." Galo put a gentle hand on his cheek and looked into his eyes.

Lio looked into his eyes back and saw that Galo still had that support for him in his eyes. So, with a small smile, he nodded. "I promise."

Galo gave him a small smile in return and took his hand away to point to the exit. "Come on, let's ditch this lame party."

Lio gave a few giggles and nodded in agreement before the both of them ran out of the Foundation like they were free animals.

* * *

Back at the party, another guest in a gorgeous violet dress with a pink diamond necklace walked over to where the scene with Biar Colossus and the wine took place.

The guest walked a little further to see that Biar was with the Governor and it looked like the Governor wasn't too happy about what she did. Not that the guest gave a damn about what the Governor thought.

The guest took out a phone and dialed a certain number before pressing the call button. The phone rang for a few seconds before the other person answered.

"Anwyll?"

"Hello Lucia! Can you be a dear and look in my kitchen cabinets for something, pretty please?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you guyss like it? Let me know in the comments and have a great day or night everyone.
> 
> Oh, and if any of you are interested, I made a genderbend Galolio story called 'Poetry From the Heart.' If any of you want to check it out, it's ready to read anytime.


	17. One and Only Purpose

Last night was definitely a disaster, Galo will admit but he was able to save Lio from that bitch of a secretary for the Governor.

When they got back to the hotel, everyone ran up to them and asked what happened to his suit. And he told them everything.

His elegant Lio still couldn't believe what happened last night and he was still worried about him. But Galo told him to not worry about it and head off to his room to rest.

The Governor is either going to apologize for his secretary's actions, going to fire her, or he's going to let it slide. It didn't matter to him, as long as his beautiful Lio was okay.

He opened the lowest drawer of his desk to find the picture of Lio's first grade class but what he picked up, was a small Matoi made out of a lollipop stick and arts and crafts.

The Matoi was old but Galo was never going to get rid of it because this was a special gift from his Lio many years ago. He'll treasure anything from Lio no matter what because it's from his precious Lio and he loves his precious Lio so much.

He's willing to do anything for his beloved. After all, Lio is his one and only love and he's his one and only purpose in life. If anything happened to him, he couldn't live with himself, which was why he was so relieved when he saved him.

Just like how Lio saved him.

* * *

_A younger Galo got pushed by a few kids that started laughing at him._

_Galo hit the floor, hard and he groaned in pain._

_"You look good right there, freak show." One of them complemented._

_"No way, he would look better if he jumped out of a window." The other kid told them._

_"Why don't you just go jump out a window, freak." The leader suggested with a cruel smile._

_Galo wanted to cry but he didn't want to show any weakness in front of those bullies he hated so much._

_What did he even do to deserve this? All he wanted to do was read some books about history and everyone thinks he's weird because he doesn't play games or socialize with the other kids._

_But it's not his fault. He's like that because he's not very social, he doesn't even know how too._ _So, why were there cruel people in this world that wanted to make him suffer for something he doesn't even know how to do?_

_It's not like he did anything to all of them._

_"Aww, is the freak going to cry?" The leader sang and pretended to cry. "Waa waa, I'm a freak that will never be loved by anyone. Waa, I'm Galo Thymos."_

_Galo could feel the tears coming and just like the coward he was, he ran as fast as his legs could take him._

_The bullies didn't even try to catch him, they just watched as he ran._

_"Don't forget to jump out of a window, freak." The leader called out to him and he and the other bullies laughed._

_Galo didn't listen to their words. He kept running and running until he reached a giant rock that was three times his size. He hid behind it and rested his back against it before sliding down to sit._

_Some tears escaped his eyes and started to freeze once they rolled down his ice-cold cheeks._

_Why did this world have to be so cruel to him? He felt so alone and useless and if he was useless to this world, then wouldn't the world just get rid of him already?_

_Maybe he's not worth anyone's time. Maybe he will just have to leave the world himself._

_He's heard of a thing called suicide, where people take their own lives. He never took it seriously, not until now because maybe that's what he needed to do to make himself feel better._

__"Does my life even matter?" He asked no one, tears still falling on his cheeks. "Would anyone miss me if I die? Would anyone cry if I disappear?"_ _

_No._

_No one was there for him anymore, not even his parents who he lost in a Burnish fire, two years ago. He has no one now and he doesn't think anyone who knows him will miss him._

__"I doubt it, so it's probably better if I just died." With that thought in mind, Galo_ _ _used his Frostish ice and made a really sharp icicle._

_He tested it and felt the sharpness that felt the same as a kitchen knife. So, it should be enough to kill him._

_He raised the icicle and brought it in position to where he can just stab himself, right in the chest._

_He held the icicle tightly and he shook it with fear. He didn't want to die but apparently, this cruel world wanted him too. He felt like his entire life is in a cold, dark, and raging blizzard that didn't want to end at all._

_He took a deep breath and raised the icicle a little more to get ready for the kill._

_But then he saw a flower petal._

_It was small petal that was just as blue as his hair but it had a yellow tip at the smaller part. It flew, gracefully in the wind, like it was dancing to a lovely song of life._

_It was beautiful, but where was it coming from?_

_Galo put the icicle down and looked behind the rock to see another person far off in the distance by a flower bush._

_He saw another petal and another and another, dancing in the wind. But these petals didn't look like the first one he saw. Some were white, some were purple with a yellow tip, and some were red._

_But none of them looked like the first petal._

_He looked back at the mysterious person by the flower bush. He wanted to go over there and see if they were making these petals fly but what if they were mean like everyone else? He didn't want to get bullied again but something was telling him that this person wasn't going to hurt him like other people did._

_He dropped the icicle and walked over there. Once he was close enough, he asked the person one question._

_"Whatcha doing?"_

_The boy turned around to meet Galo in the eyes and Galo could have sworn that he died and went to heaven. And it felt like a candle lit a fire in his dark and cold blizzard._

_It was a boy that was so beautiful..._

_No, not beautiful..._

_Gorgeous._

_The gorgeous boy had short, light lime green hair that went perfectly with his dazzling, magenta eyes. His face was like a girl's but that's just one of the things that made him gorgeous._

_The boy showed him a flower crown that was only partly done. "I'm making a flower crown for my mommy. She loves flowers so, I thought I could make her something that's made of flowers."_

_"Oh, that's really nice of you." Galo complemented and sat down with him and looked at the flowers on the partly made crown. "What kind of flowers are those?"_

_The boy pointed to each flower, giving their names and their meanings. Baby's Breath_ for _everlasting love,_ _Irises for faith and hope,_ _Gardenias for purity and_ _Red Roses for 'I love you._

_Galo smiled at him, not only for knowing the flowers but also for being nice to him. "That's amazing."_

_Are any of those his favorite? He'll find a whole bunch of them for this boy and give them to him but which ones did he love the most? "_ _Which one is your favorite?"_

_"I don't have them in here." The boy told him. "But my favorite flowers are tiny blue flowers with a yellow center called Forget-Me-Nots."_

_"Forget-Me-Nots?"_

_Wait! Galo remembered the first petal being blue with a yellow spot, that must have been those flowers._

_The boy nodded. "Yeah, because they mean remembrance and when I look at them, they remind me of all the good things that happened in my life."_

_Galo nodded, knowing that the boy seemed to have a happy life, better than his. But then he got an idea._

_He stood up and walked away but not before turning to the boy. "Wait right here, I'll be right back."_

_"Okay." The boy said before watching the Galo walk away before turning back to his crown._

_Galo didn't know where to find those flowers but then he looked at the rock he hid behind and saw that there were Forget-Me-Nots growing right there._

_He ran over to them and started to make his own flower crown and once he was done, he admired the work and was excited to give it to the boy._

_He ran back over to the boy with the crown behind his back. Once he was close enough, he tapped on the boy's shoulder and the boy looked up at him once again with those mesmerizing eyes._

_"Close your eyes." Galo instructed and the boy did as he said. Galo then set the crown on his head and made sure it was in the right place before clapping his hands and made an ice mirror._ _"Okay, you can open your eyes."_

 _The boy opened his eyes and looked into the ice mirror with a blush. He looked up at Galo once again._ _"Thank you."_

_Galo smiled and made the mirror into snow before looking back to the gorgeous boy. "You are very welcome. What's your name?"_

_"My name is Lio Fotia, what's yours?"_

_"Galo Thymos."_

_"Well, it's nice to meet you Galo." Lio smiled at him but then looked down at his completed flower crown with a sad look._

_Galo didn't like that look so he had to ask. "What's wrong, Lio?"_

_"Nothing, it's just that I'm hoping to make my mommy happy with this flower crown." Lio then looked to the side for a moment before looking back to Galo. "My mommy and I are in hard conditions right now and she always seems unhappy so I hope to make her happy."_

_Tough conditions? Does that mean they're poor? He's in those times as well with his new home that he hates but it's terrible for Lio to be in something he doesn't deserve. He doesn't deserve to be in pain like he is, he doesn't deserve to be in those tough conditions._

_He deserves to be happy._

_Could he make Lio happy? He doesn't want to see Lio in pain so, he could. He could become a rich person and he'll do a lot of work for Lio so he can have a better life._

_Yes._

_That's what he'll do. He'll become rich so he can give Lio a better life and he's the only one who can give him a better life._

_"Lio." Galo gently took Lio's hands and the young Burnish looked up at him with curiosity. "I promise you that I'll become rich and once I do, I'll give you a life you can smile to every day."_

_Lio's eyes widened in disbelief. "Really!?"_

_Galo nodded with a serious face which made Lio smile and giggle._

_Once Lio calmed down, he looked up at Galo. "What business will you make?"_

_"What would you like me to do?" Galo asked, he was willing to become anything for his Lio. "I'll be anything you want me to be."_

_Lio thought about that for a moment before looking back to Galo. "How about an owner of a...," Lio then looked at a sign on a truck that read 'Hotel of the Season,' "hotel."_

_Lio got the idea together and looked back to look at Galo's teal eyes. "How about a hotel owner?"_

_Galo's eyes widened before smiling at Lio with all of his confidence. "Then I promise, that I'll become a rich hotel owner and I'll give you a comfortable, easier, and happier life."_

_Lio smiled and held up his pinky. "It's a promise than."_

_Galo linked his pinky with his and the deal has been set._

* * *

It's all thanks to his precious Lio who lit a candle in the cruel world where there's nothing for him but the raging blizzard. The blizzard that wanted to break him piece by piece but Lio's candle was the only thing keeping him from giving up and he will never EVER give up.

Knocking was heard at Galo's door and he put the Matoi away before he gave the words.

And just as expected, Lio came in, looking gorgeous as always. But he didn't look too happy and Galo didn't like that at all.

"What's wrong, Lio?"

Lio looked up at him but then held his head down before walking over to him. "I'm still thinking about last night." He admitted.

"Lio, I already told you to not..."

"It's not that." Lio interrupted him. "It's just that... I had fun at the party and everything seemed to go great but then it had to go wrong and I feel like I may have made you look bad and I'm sorry."

"Lio, you didn't make me look bad at all. Don't worry about it." Galo reassured but Lio wasn't convinced.

"But..."

Galo held up a hand to make him stop talking before speaking. "I wanted to help you because I wanted to be there for you."

Lio looked at him with uncertainty. "You do?"

Galo nodded which caused Lio to give him a small smile then Galo thought about the one place that made him happy, but not as much as Lio.

"Tell you what, how about this Saturday, you and I go somewhere where we can be alone and have some fun our own way?" He suggested, hoping Lio will accept.

"Where?" Lio asked.

Galo smiled. "I know a place outside the city and I think you'll like it. Do you accept?"

Lio thought about that for a couple seconds before he looked back to Galo with a bigger smile. "Yes, I accept."

And that was when Galo's smile went bigger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Shiori42_art, who requested a memory from Galo. I hope you all like this chapter and have a great day everybody.


	18. Frozen Lake

Lio woke up to the sun's rays shining through his window and going to his eyes. He groaned but he forced himself to do a few stretches before getting up and stretching a little more.

Today's the big day. It was finally Saturday and Lio managed to get through the week without any trouble. He worked as hard as he could, he went to his Yoga class with Aina and Anwyll on Tuesday, and nothing else seemed to have went wrong this time.

Although, he can't help but wonder what happened with Biar after that night and he wonders what the Governor probably did. Fire her, maybe?

He shook his head. It was none of his business and he doesn't need to worry about it at all. He had more important things to worry about, like going out with Galo today.

He wonders where they'll be going, hoping some place where everything actually goes to plan this time. Galo said it's outside the city so, it might be something nature related but he won't know that until he sees it for himself.

After he ate his breakfast, he walked into the bathroom and saw that there was a small black box on the counter. He raised a confused eyebrow for a moment before taking the box and opened it up.

He gasped in disbelief.

Inside, were Forget-Me-Not earrings with a matching ring that had real diamonds in the center. They look like they will go perfectly with his necklace and his...

Dress.

Lio lightly gasped, thinking that the dress might be perfect for this occasion.

So, after his nice and relaxing shower, he got the dress and slipped it on. It was definitely a perfect fit and he felt so happy to wear it. He found a pair of sky-blue flats and a matching shoulder-strap purse to go along with it. Then he put his necklace around his neck and put the earrings and ring on.

He looked into the mirror and blushed at his own reflection. He looked amazing, he'll admit and the jewelry went with his outfit, perfectly.

He felt satisfied with his choice and he can't wait to see what Galo thinks when he comes down here

As if on cue, a knock was heard at the door and Lio quickly went to the nightstand to get both of his keys. "Coming."

He put the keys in his purse then he answered the door to see Galo, dressed as simply as him with his t-shirt, jeans, boots and jacket.

Galo looked at him, up and down with some frost, forming on his cheeks. "You look absolutely stunning."

Lio blushed as well and gave a small smile. "Thank you and thank you for the ring and earrings."

"It's no problem at all." Galo told him and offered his arm. "Ready to go?"

Lio nodded and gladly took the offer before closing his hotel room door.

* * *

Outside Promepolis, was a beautiful forest with trees that stood tall and proud. Canyons and mountains also made the scene more beautiful to look at and it suited it all really well. From the side mirror, he could see the city and the their beautiful and large, black and white hotel getting smaller and smaller the further they drove.

"So, where are we going?" Lio turned towards Galo, to see if he can get an answer from him.

"You'll see." Galo looked at him for a quick second and his lips formed a smile. "We're almost there."

Almost there, huh? Lio wonders where they could possibly be going. A different landscape? A cabin of sorts? Maybe a place where they can see the entire city of Promepolis?

Lio couldn't wait to see. He has a feeling that everything will be fun in the end this time which got him excited.

Galo turned left and they drove a little more until coming to a complete stop.

"And here we are." Galo announced while turning to Lio with a smile. Lio smiled back and the two got out of the car.

Lio looked around to see that they arrived at a frozen lake that looked so beautiful in the sunlight. It was sparkling with ice, giving off a diamond like shine to it. The woods gave it an even more beautiful scenery to it and Lio couldn't help but gasp in awe.

"Wow." Lio walked closer to the lake. "It's so beautiful, Galo. I didn't even know this was here." He then turned to the Frostish. "What kind of lake is this?"

Galo shrugged. "Don't know. I just happened to find it one day when I was riding my bike and I suddenly found it."

Lio looked back to the lake with a small smile. "Well, whatever it is, I love it."

"I figured you would." Galo stepped on the ice and offered his hand to Lio. "Skate with me."

Lio looked down at the offered hand with hesitation. "Galo, I would love to but I don't know how to skate and I didn't even bring skates."

"You don't need skates." Galo reassured and kneeled down to pound the ice a little. "It's Frostish ice and it's really deep so, don't worry. It's completely safe and I'll teach you how."

Galo stood up and offered his hand once again. "Do you trust me?"

Lio still didn't know about it and he's afraid that he might fall or worse, get injured. But once he looked into Galo's eyes, they were telling him that Galo is here for him and he'll protect him no matter what.

So, without hesitation this time, he accepted the offer and stepped on the ice.

The ice felt really thick under his feet but it also felt easy to slide off of. Galo held his hand the entire time while walking on the ice. Then he slide a little by accident but Galo put his hand on his back to keep his balance.

"Careful." Galo told him, gently. "The first thing you want to do is to keep your balance then," he helped Lio slide on the ice a little, "you just got to glide and keep going slow and steady."

"Okay." Lio nodded and did as Galo said.

It was working, he was gliding on the ice and he felt almost like he was flying with Galo, hand in hand. The two skated like that for a few minutes before they stopped and Galo looked at him with a proud smile.

"That was great, for your first try." He complemented and looked down at their linked hands for a moment. "You wanna try it without holding my hands?"

Lio didn't want to because he felt safer with Galo holding his hands but he wanted him to be even more proud of him if he did it on his own.

With the final decision made, Lio nodded. "Yeah, I do."

"Alright."

Galo let go of his hands and he skated on the ice the same way they did it together. He felt really graceful, like he was soaring through icy air that felt like freedom.

He was doing really great and he looked over at Galo to see that he's watching him with a bigger, proud smile.

He skated back to Galo and looked up at him with a proud smile of his own. "So, how did I do?"

"You've done wonderfully." Galo told him. "You're a fast learner."

Lio shrugged and gave a blush. "Thanks, I'm learning from the best."

The two stared into each other's eyes, teal meeting magenta. Those teal eyes always made him feel safe, supported, protected and cared for. It made Lio really happy but it also made him feel like a jerk because he thought Galo was just some rich jackass the moment he first heard his name and what he does for a living.

Promares, was he wrong. Galo is nothing like those greedy bastards that just want money or whatever. Galo is thoughtful, kindhearted, and friendly and nothing like any of the other rich people he's heard of in his lifetime.

Before either of them knew it, their faces started leaning towards each other. Lio could feel Galo's cold breath on his skin and it felt really nice and comforting. Like a gentle winter's wind, coming in and giving him a gentle touch of protection, comfort and love.

Their lips were getting closer and closer and were just a pointer finger away to meet for a gentle first kiss.

But then the moment was ruined when Galo's phone rang and the two pulled back. Galo took out his phone and saw that Aina was calling him.

He pressed the answer button and held the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

Lio couldn't hear Aina on the other line but judging by Galo's face, she was probably taking about something important.

"Well, can you tell him that I'm clearly unavailable at the moment?" Galo asked her and listened for the answer before giving a sigh that held both frustration and announce. "Alright, alright, tell him I'm on my way and Lio and I will be there as soon as we can."

After that, he hung up on her and pinched the bridge of his nose with announce before looking back to Lio with an apologetic expression. "I'm sorry Lio, the Governor wants to see us right now."

Lio gave him a reassuring small smile. "It's okay, Galo. I still had a lot of fun and for that alone, I'm happy."

Galo smiled back before the two of them skated back to the car.

Once they were buckled in, Lio looked back to Galo with a bigger smile. "Thanks for taking me out here, Galo."

Galo turned to him and gave him a smile in return. "You're truly welcome, Lio."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAMN YOU, KRAY FORESIGHT! Right when it was getting to the good part.
> 
> I hope you guys liked it and have a great night or day everyone.


	19. A Suicidal Apology

Damn that fucking Governor. What the fuck does he want?

He was so close to kissing his Lio when Aina just had to tell him that the Governor wanted to see him as soon as possible. He also wanted to see Lio as well, so that must mean it has something to do about that party.

Galo just wanted to go feral and rip the Governor with his frozen claws until there was nothing left. Not even ashes. But he can't scare Lio or make a scene in front of him, that wouldn't be right at all and he doesn't want his little Lio to see that ugly side of him. He'll probably just have to kill the Governor some other time.

They arrived back at the hotel to see the Governor's limousine parked in a good place. Once the two got out of the car, they walked back inside to see the Governor sitting at a chair in the bar, waiting for them to come back.

"Hello Governor Kray, you wanted to see us?" Galo asked once they were closer to him.

The Governor gave a nod. "I did and I'm sorry to disturb you but I just had to talk to you and Mr. Lio, immediately."

"In my office." Galo pointed his thumb outside the bar and the three of them walked out.

* * *

"So, what is it you want to tell us?" Galo asked once he sat down with his precious Lio standing by his side.

The Governor took a breath before looking at the two. "Well, first thing's first, I would like to apologize for what happened at the party last week. I don't know what Biar was thinking, but I'm terribly sorry for her actions."

Galo groaned in his head. 'I don't have time for this.'

He really didn't want to hear this because he literally doesn't give a shit as long as his little Lio is safe. But as the good man he is, he lifted up a hand in reassurance. "Governor, it's alright. It wasn't your fault."

"I know, but I feel like that it's my place to say that now that Biar is gone." The Governor told him.

"Gone?" His precious Lio asked, innocently. "Are you saying you fired her?"

"I wanted to, but unfortunately I couldn't because it's not easy finding a replacement at my Foundation." The Governor answered.

"Then what do you mean by gone?" Galo asked, although he has a good idea.

The Governor cleared his throat and looked down for a moment before looking up at the two once again.

"Biar didn't show up to my office this morning, I got worried so I called her a few times but didn't receive an answer. I asked Vulcan Haestus, Colonel of the Freeze Force, to check up on her." The Governor took out an envelope from his coat pocket. "When he got there, he found her laying on the floor with a cup that had traces of poison and in her hand, was this suicide note."

Good, the bitch is gone. Galo was smiling on the inside.

His precious Lio, on the other hand, gasped with horror. "She what!? How long was she dead!?"

"Since last night." The Governor answered. "This was another reason why I wanted to see you two because I think you should take a look at it."

The Governor handed Galo the envelope and Galo opened it up to get the note out. His little Lio came closer to his side so he could read it too.

_**Dear World,** _

_**I am a Frostish, named Biar Colossus, and this is my last letter to this world.**_ _**I've always been a terrible person to a lot of people because I was jealous of some of them. Like having a happier life, family and feeling like you're worth more than you already are.**_

_**For that alone, that's why I'm giving up my life.** _

_**To those that I've hurt, like Governor Kray, Heris Ardebit, Galo Thymos and Lio Fotia. I'm truly sorry for what I did but I don't think any of you will forgive me and that's okay by me because I don't deserve forgiveness. I don't think there's anything I can do to** _ _**make things better.** _

_**Again, I'm sorry to those that I've hurt and I wish all of you lives full of happiness.** _

**_Sincerely, Governor Kray Foresight's secretary, Biar Colossus._ **

Lio covered his mouth to his hand to hid his gasp but failed.

Galo gave a surprised look even though he wasn't surprised but choose to act the part. He put the note back in the envelope and looked at the Governor. "I'm sorry for what happened, Governor."

Not.

"I'm sorry too, I didn't know she felt that way." His Lio admitted. "I'm so sorry."

"It's alright." The Governor reassured. "It wasn't your fault. I should have known and I should have treated her better."

"Was this all you wanted to talk about?" Galo asked, slowly, as to not make it seem like he wanted to kick the Governor out right now.

The Governor nodded. "This was all and again, I'm sorry to bother."

"It's quite alright." Galo lied with a smile.

"I'll see myself out." The Governor told them and took the letter way.

"I wish you luck in finding your new secretary, Governor." Galo told him.

"Thank you." The Governor made his way out the door but then turned back. "Have a nice day, you two."

"Thank you, you as well." Lio kindly waved.

'Get out. Get out. Get out.' Galo kept repeating in his mind while giving a small wave too.

The Governor gave a nod and a small smile to the two before heading out the door.

'Finally.' Galo thought and turned back to his gorgeous Lio only to see that Lio was hanging his head, looking a little sad.

"I can't believe she would do that." Lio thought aloud. "I just can't believe it, Galo."

Galo stood up and put a comforting hand on his Lio's shoulder. "I can't either but there's nothing we can do about it now."

Lio looked up at him for a moment before looking back down.

Galo was not liking this at all. He hates seeing his precious and gorgeous Lio like this. He needs to rest and maybe everything will be alright once things settle down later.

"How about you go and rest?" Galo suggests while rubbing his Lio's back. "It's been a long day so, it's best to get some rest."

Lio took a quiet breath before looking up at Galo and nodding with agreement. "Okay, goodnight Galo."

"Goodnight." Galo took his hand back and watched his Lio walk towards the door. But then his beloved turned back to give him a small wave which Galo happily returned before he went out the door.

Galo waited a little bit before he went to his office phone and dialed the numbers. He waited a few seconds before the other line finally picked up.

"Hello, Mr. Galo."

"Hello, Anwyll." Galo greeted back. "Thank you for your hard work today but you should have chosen a better day."

"I'm sorry, I thought last night was a good time. I didn't know the Governor was going to come here after it was done." Anwyll apologized and started to freak out. "Are you mad at me, Mr. Galo?"

Galo wanted to be but he's his friend and he will never hurt a friend like that. Plus, Anwyll's too good to be mad at and Galo couldn't be mad at his best friend.

With a sigh, Galo shook his head and gave his answer. "No and I don't blame you. I called to say thank you for taking out the trash."

"You're welcome and thank you for letting me go to that party and keep an eye on Lio." Anwyll said while putting on a pink robe.

"You're welcome and it's like you always say, right?" Galo asked.

"Yep." Anwyll nodded and put the poison back in his kitchen cabinet with a big smile. "Friends help friends."


	20. Thoughts

The next day, Lio wanted to take his mind off Biar Colossus' suicide. So, he worked and worked and worked, just to take his mind off it.

Every time he thinks about it, he thinks about that time he tried to commit suicide. Biar and him have completely different reasons on why they wanted to do it. Him because he was sad that he lost everything and hers was because she saw herself as a bad person. He can't help but also feel sorry for her because Lio had Galo to help him and she didn't have anyone that could stop her.

It's really sad but he needed to not think about it. What's done is done and he can't do anything about it now.

Although, that wasn't the only thing on his mind.

Ever since Galo and him went to the frozen lake yesterday, he's been thinking about that time they almost kissed. He just felt so safe and cared for that his body suddenly went to autopilot and moved on its own. Like it wanted him to kiss Galo at that very moment.

Thinking about that actually made him blush and feel so confused. Why would he want to kiss Galo when they barely even know each other? Sure, he's heard of love at first sight and such but he didn't really fall in love with Galo at first sight, unless maybe Galo did. But it's still too soon, he at least wants to get to know Galo more before he decides to date him. And if he wants to date Galo, then he will date him but for now, he wants to learn more about Galo.

It's Sunday and he knows it's one of his days off but he asked Galo if he could work so he could cause himself a distraction for his thoughts. He didn't tell him the real reason, he just told him that he didn't have anything to do and he decided he wanted to work today.

Galo didn't look convinced but he decided to give him the day anyway because he might have seen through him about the suicide thing and didn't want to mention it out loud.

By the time Lio got everything done, only half of the day was already gone. And he won't say it out loud but he was impressed by how much he got done. Usually it would take up the whole day but guess not today.

Although, what's he going to do now? He needs to do something to help him get distracted but what could he possibly do?

He looked over at Galo to see said man, working on his laptop when he glanced over at him.

Lio quickly went back to double check some paperwork to see that they were still as done as he had left them for a second.

He heard a chair move and footsteps coming towards him.

He started to panic a little but felt some relief when Galo set a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Is everything okay, Lio?"

Lio looked up at the other that had a concerned look on his face.

"Yeah, I'm okay Galo. I got everything done." Lio pulled back some of his hair. "Just double checking it now."

Galo looked down at his work before looking back to him with a reassuring smile. "You did a great job."

Lio's cheeks started to burn a little thanks to the small blush forming on his cheeks. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Galo started to gently rub his back and Lio couldn't help but relax into the touch. It actually felt really good and it made him forget all of his worries and right there.

"Since you're done, how about you spend the rest of your day off?" Galo suggested. "I bet Aina and Lucia are with Remi by now, having a few drinks."

Aina and Lucia, right. He forgot that Sunday and Monday are there days off. If he had remembered that, then he would have just gone straight to them.

But yeah, that didn't sound bad at all. Maybe he'll try a different non-alcoholic drink this time, even though he did like that vanilla lemonade.

So, with a nod and a smile, Lio nodded in agreement. "Okay, that sounds good."

Galo stood back to let Lio get out of his chair and walk towards the door but Lio turned around to give him a smile. "See you tomorrow, Forget-Me-Not." Then he winked, trying to make him get the flower joke.

Galo lightly gasped and looked at him like he realized it. Then with a smile of his own, he gave his answer. "I'll never forget you, Lio. Never."

"Good." He opened the door. "See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow." Galo said back before Lio went out the door.

Galo stayed right there with the smile still on his face.

He remembers that saying well and he will never forget it, no matter what.

* * *

_It was the last day for first and second graders and Galo was looking in the first graders section for his precious, little Lio. He heard from other students that he was going to a different school and he wanted to see his precious Lio._

_He found him, standing by one of the school's portraits of the teachers and drinking some water._

_Galo smiled and ran over to him. "LIO!"_

_Lio's gorgeous magenta eyes looked over towards him and his lips formed a gorgeous smile that Galo wants to see all the time._

_"Galo, you excited for the summer?" His little Lio asked, holding something behind his back._

_Galo shook his head and that caused Lio to lose his smile._

_"No, because I won't be able to see you." Galo told him and saw the hand behind Lio's back. "Whatcha got behind your back?"_

_Lio blushed a cute baby pink before setting his cup of water to the side and taking his hand out to reveal some Forget-Me-Nots, wrapped with red ribbon._

_Galo was surprised and confused by the gift but once he looked up at Lio, he saw his gorgeous smile even bigger than before._

_"I'm sure we'll see each other again. You made a promise to me, right?" Lio gave the flowers to him and winked. "Forget-Me-Not."_

_Galo took the flowers and softly gasped before giving a smile of his own. "I'll never forget you, Lio. Never."_

_"Good."_

* * *

The elevator doors opened and Lio stepped out to see many people out and about, doing their own thing as usual.

He walked over to the Firefighter Penguin to spot Aina and Anwyll, having some drinks while talking and laughing.

He walked over to the two with a smile. "Hey, guys."

Aina and Anwyll looked up at him with smiles of their own.

"Lio, we haven't seen you all day." Anwyll set his drink down. "Where have you been?"

"With Galo." He took one of the empty seats. "Is this seat taken?"

Aina shook her head. "Go right ahead."

"What were you doing with Mr. Galo?" Anwyll asked, taking another sip of his drink.

Lio took a small breath, he doesn't know if he should tell them about what he was thinking but maybe it would be nice to talk about it. "I was working and before you ask, it is my day off but I wanted to take my mind off a few things."

"Like what?" Anwyll asked and finished off his drink.

Before Lio could answer, Remi came to their table with a tray in his hand.

"Hey Aina, Anwyll." Remi looked at Lio with a small smile. "Oh, hi Lio."

"Hey Remi, can I get another cherry lemonade?" Anwyll asked, gently tapping his glass.

"And another caramel apple martini?" Aina asked, handing him her glass.

"You got it." Remi took the glasses and put them on the tray before looking towards Lio who was now looking at the drinks menu. "And what would you like Lio?"

Lio looked up at Remi after putting the menu down. "Can I have a brownie milkshake, please?"

"Absolutely, I'll be right back with your drinks." Remi promised and walked away.

Anwyll and Aina turned back to Lio with their full attention this time.

"Sorry Lio, go ahead." Anwyll apologized for both him and Aina.

"It's alright." He shrugged but then started to get serious. "But have you two heard about what happened to Biar Colossus yesterday?"

Both of them shook their heads.

"No, what happened?" Aina asked, leaning a little closer.

Lio took a deep breath before continuing. "Okay. So, once Galo and I got back, the Governor told us that Biar Colossus drank poison while holding a suicide note."

Aina softly gasp and Anwyll's eyes went wide.

"She said in her note that she saw herself as a bad person to me, Galo, the Governor and someone named, Heris Ardebit. And for that reason, she killed herself." Lio added, leaning back on his seat.

"Heris Ardebit!? That's my older sister." Aina pointed out.

"Really!?" Lio asked with his eyes wide.

Aina nodded. "Yeah, I knew she was being treated terribly by Biar but she never seemed to let her words hit her."

Lio could relate. Galo told him to never let her words hit him and that's what he's going to do.

"Does it bother you?" Anwyll asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I do feel a little sorry for her, even though she said horrible things to me, she didn't have anyone that could save her." Lio admitted to his two friends.

"Like how Galo saved you?" Aina asked.

Lio looked at his friends with wide eyes. "How did you...?"

"Mr. Galo told us what happened on the night he brought you here." Anwyll answered, knowing what he was going to say. "He even showed us your note and we never brought it up because we didn't want you to remember that horrible time."

Aina nodded, showing that it's true.

Lio looked down a little. "Oh."

"Is that what you were thinking about?" Anwyll asked this time, worried for his friend.

"It was one of the things and I know there's nothing I can do about it now." Lio answered and looked up to them. "There was also something else on my mind."

"Oh?" Anwyll's eyebrows raised up in interest as well as Aina's.

Remi came over again and handed the drinks to the three. "Hey, you three. Here you are."

Lio gratefully, took his milkshake. "Thanks Remi."

"No problem." Remi told him and walked away. "Enjoy."

"Thank you." Anwyll took a sip of his new cherry lemonade.

"Thanks Remi." Aina took a sip of her own drink before looking back to Lio.

Lio took a sip of his milkshake before continuing again. "Can you two keep a secret?"

The two Frostish nodded.

Lio then gave a blush that's probably just as red as Anwyll's drink but took a deep breath, to calm himself before speaking. "When Galo and I were out, we were skating on a frozen lake when we stopped and looked at each other's eyes." His blush deepened. "That was when my body suddenly moved on its own and we were about to kiss until you called, Aina."

The two Frostish looked at him with wide eyes full of disbelief and shock. Neither of them moved until Anwyll smirked with a knowing look.

"That my friend, sounds to me, is one of the signs of love." Anwyll took another sip of his lemonade.

"I know that, but Galo and I barely know each other and I at least want to get to know him more before I decide to date him or not." Lio said and took a sip of his milkshake. "That was on my mind as well."

"Your secret's safe with us but do you think Galo is in love with you?" Aina asked with a small smile.

Lio stirred his drink with his straw. He did think about it but Galo's probably not in love with him, he probably just sees him as a friend like everyone else does. Even if Galo was in love with Lio, he would probably think it's too soon as well.

"It's too soon, so I don't really want to worry about that now." Lio took another sip before looking at the two. "Can we talk about something else?"

Anwyll and Aina looked at each other before turning back to Lio while nodding.

"Yeah, we can." Anwyll told him and set his drink down.

And after that, the three friends enjoyed the rest of their time together.


	21. I'll Be There

_Lio stood by one of the elementary school's portraits of the teachers and drinking some water while holding some Forget-Me-Nots behind his back._

_It's the last day of school for first and second graders and he wants to give Galo something to remember him by. His mom told him that he's gonna be going to a different school once this summer was over. Which is why he wants to tell Galo goodbye before he goes._

_"LIO!"_

_Lio looked into the crowd and saw that Galo a smiling Galo, coming his way._

_Lio smiled back and once Galo was close enough, Lio asked him._ _"Galo, you excited for the summer?"_

_Galo shook his head, his smile gone and that caused Lio to lose his own smile as well._

_"No, because I won't be able to see you." Galo told him_

_Lio was taken aback by this. He doesn't remember telling Galo before this so how did Galo find out?_

_Before Lio could ask, Galo saw the hand behind his back. "Whatcha got behind your back?"_

_Lio blushed but set his cup of water down before giving Galo the tiny bouquet_ _Forget-Me-Nots, wrapped with red ribbon._

_He looked at Galo to see that he's surprised and confused by the gift._

_Once Galo looked up at him, he gave a bigger smile, knowing that they made a promise and Galo and him will see each other somewhere, someday._

_"I'm sure we'll see each other again. You made a promise to me, right?" Lio winked. "Forget-Me-Not."_

_Galo accepted his gift and softly gasped, probably getting the joke. Then he gave a smile of his own. "I'll never forget you, Lio. Never."_

_"Good."_

* * *

Lio woke up to the last part of that dream. Another one of those dreams again and he still doesn't understand why he keeps having them.

And that Forget-Me-Not joke. It was the same joke he did yesterday and it happened in his dream.

Or is it a dream?

These dreams kept on happening ever since he arrived here at the hotel and now, he's starting to have second thoughts about them. What if these dreams he's having are forgotten memories or something?

"Did Galo and I meet a long time ago?" He thought aloud before getting up and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

Once he opened them, he looked around to be met with vases, big and small, full of flowers of all kinds.

Lio's eyes widened in shock and disbelief before he slowly got out of bed to make sure that this wasn't a dream.

Peonies, White Roses, Baby's Breath, Irises, Gardenias, Red Roses, Magnolias, Violets, Hydrangeas, Orchids, Lilies. There was a lot to choose from but there's more Forget-Me-Nots then anything in the room.

Lio became speechless. All the flowers were beautiful but why are there some many in his room? Not that he's ungrateful, he loves them but who did all of this? Did Galo do all this or did other people?

That was when he realized, it's Monday and his alarm didn't go off. He quickly went back to his clock to see that it's eight twenty.

"Oh shit, I'm so late." He turned but then bumped into the usual cart. "Ow."

He pushed the cart a little but luckily nothing fell or broke but he didn't have time to eat now. He needs to hurry and get dressed.

He ran over to the closet and quickly looked for something to wear. He found a black dress shirt with a matching jacket and knee-length skirt. These will do so; he quickly took off his nightgown and started to put everything on.

He was about to put the skirt on when he heard knocking at the door.

"I'll be right there, just one more minute." Lio promised then he put the skirt on and ran to the door.

'Please don't be mad, Galo.' Kept repeating in his head when he opened the door to meet none other than Galo. 'Crap.'

He was in trouble now, wasn't he?

"Galo, I'm so sorry. I knew I set my alarm but I don't know how I didn't. I'm so sorry, I was on my way out now." Lio explained to his boss but Galo didn't seem mad like he thought he was.

Galo looked at him, confused for a moment until he shook his head with a smirk. "You didn't read my note, did you?"

Lio raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Note?"

"By your alarm?"

Lio opened his mouth to say something but no words came out. Then he went back to his alarm clock and saw that there was a note.

He took it and opened it up to read Galo's handwriting.

_**Lio,** _

_**Don't worry about work today. Everyone, including myself, wanted to give you a lot of flowers because we were all worried about yesterday. I'm coming back to your room soon and I would like to talk to you.**_

_**Galo.** _

Lio blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry, I didn't see this. My bad."

"It's alright, happens with all of us." Galo reassured and put his comforting hands on Lio's shoulders. "Do you like the flowers?"

Lio turned to face Galo. "I love them, thank you."

"Don't just thank me, thank everyone." Galo told him with a smile.

"I will." Lio promised but then got a bit serious. "What did you want to talk about?"

Galo's smile dropped then he blew some icy air towards the door to close it before looking back to Lio. "Let's sit down and you should eat while we're talking."

Galo took his shoulders again and guided him to the bed to sit down before he took a seat in one of the armchairs.

Galo pointed his eyes to the cart and Lio got the hint before starting to eat his breakfast and drink his tea.

"I wanted to talk to you about your friends and your mother." Galo started, sounding a little like he shouldn't mention it.

"My friends and mother?" Lio was confused for a second but then remembered that Galo took his suicide note and he did mention Meis, Gueira, and his mother. And he did mention Meis and Gueira a while ago, that explains it too.

Galo nodded. "Yeah, I wanted to know if you want to go to the places you set them free." Galo leaned a little closer. "If you want to that is."

Lio took a bite of his French Toast in thought. It has been a while since he went to the desert or the mountains. And it probably wouldn't be a bad idea to go back to where he set them free so he can remember the good times they all shared. Although, he doesn't want to go alone and he doesn't have a vehicle of his own anymore either since he abandoned his car a long time ago.

But to put it short, he wants to go but he wants Galo to come with him.

Lio set his fork down and swallowed his food before nodding in Galo's direction.

"I want to go but will you be with me the whole time?"

Galo gave him a 'come on' look and made his way over to embrace him. Lio wasn't so shocked about the hug this time and he embraced back.

"I'll always be there for you." Galo promised. "Whenever you need me, I'll be there."


	22. The Desert and The Mountains

After a change of clothes and eating the rest of his breakfast, Galo and Lio made their way over to the desert.

Although, Lio couldn't help but worry about Galo. He's Frostish after all and everyone knows that all Frostish are sensitive to the heat. That's why they never go to very hot places or stay in hot weather for very long and not to mention, heat can hurt them. He didn't even think about that before they left and now, he feels selfish for not thinking about Galo.

Galo felt Lio's eyes on him while driving. "What's wrong Lio?" He looked at him for a moment.

Lio looked back to the road but then looked down in worry. "I'm worried about you."

Galo raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Lio looked towards him again. "I'm thankful that you're taking me to the places I set my friends and mother free but I set my friends free in the desert. I know Frostish can't be in heat for very long and I'm so sorry."

"I can handle it." Galo reassured and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "I dealt with things worse than heat, so it's okay. Don't worry about me."

Lio looked at Galo in shock. "You've... Dealt with worse?"

Galo nodded in his direction before looking back to the road.

Lio doesn't know if he should ask how worse. It might bring Galo back to those bad times and he doesn't want him to remember the bad things in his life. So, it's probably best if he doesn't ask. And he remembers Anwyll telling him that Galo doesn't want to be called Mr. Thymos, which got him wondering why. Another bad thing, he guesses.

"Where should we stop?"

Lio jumped a little, realizing that he was so lost in his thoughts that he forgot that he was still driving with Galo. "I-I'm sorry, what?"

Galo gave a few soft giggles. "It's okay. Where should we stop?" He patiently, repeated.

"Oh... Um." Lio looked at the road then left and right before he spotted the cliff that he knew all too well. He pointed to the cliff and looked towards Galo. "Over there."

Galo saw his finger and looked towards the cliff before parking near it. Once they fully parked, he looked at Lio with a smile. "We have arrived."

"Thank you." Lio gave him a sad smile in return before getting out of the car.

Galo got out as well and the two walked to the cliff. It's still a hot day and the sun was up at the highest peak which made it a little hotter. Lio still worried about Galo but he looked towards him to see that he didn't seem to mind and he looked out into the distance to see everything the desert had to offer.

"It's beautiful." Galo complemented, amazed by the view then he turned to Lio. "This is where you set them free?"

Lio looked at him with the sad smile still on his face. "Yeah, I did. This is the place where Meis and Gueira got married and it's the place Meis wanted to go when he wanted to be alone."

"Oh yeah?" Galo asked and earned a nod from Lio.

Galo walked a little more to the cliff and Lio watched as he sat down by the cliff. Galo turned his gaze to him while patting the spot next to him, offering Lio to sit with him.

Lio accepted the offer and sat down next to him while looking at the view.

This really brought him back to when Meis and Gueira first brought him here when they were having a friend's night out. And it was definitely a sight to see when the sunset happens around here.

"Did you see Meis and Gueira get married here?" Galo asked and turned to him.

Lio looked back to him and shook his head. "No, they got married right after they graduated from high school. Then they went to your hotel for their honeymoon and after they came to The Ring of Fire, I first met them while working on my first day."

"Really!?" Galo was getting excited now. "How did you three become friends? I wanna know more."

Lio giggled but still kept eye contact with the other. "Alright, on my first day, I was just minding my own business like always when Meis asked if I had a hair tie. I gave him one and we got to talking after break and then he introduced me to his husband, Gueira."

Lio looked into the distance once again while, gently kicking his feet. "The three of us have always been together after that and they brought me here when we were having a friend's night out, one night." Lio turned to Galo with a smile. "You should see it when the sunset happens here. It's so beautiful but that can probably wait for another time."

"We can always come back." Galo promised him. "Whenever you want to come back, just tell me and we'll come straight here."

Lio was a little shocked by this but he also felt happy because it's good to know he's definitely not alone in this world anymore. So, with another smile, Lio nodded. "Okay."

Lio then got up from the cliff's edge and looked down at Galo. "Can we go to the mountains, please? I would like to go there next because that's where I set my mom free."

Galo gave him another smile and got up from the cliff's edge too. "Of course."

* * *

It was a pretty long drive but they were able to make it to the mountains and Lio was pretty excited. It was a good thing they both had hiking shoes on or else they would probably be in pain by the time they even started the path up.

"Did your mom liked to hike up the mountains?" Galo asked from behind him.

Lio looked behind him and nodded before turning back to the path. "She did and she really liked nature. My father actually brought her up here when they went on their first date. She told me it was one of the greatest moments of her life and she wished that she could have come up here one more time."

Lio remembered when she said that she wanted to do that before she died but since she couldn't move, she couldn't. And remembering that made Lio look down in sadness.

* * *

_"Mommy?" Lio looked at his pale mother with worried eyes. "How are you feeling?"_

_His mother looked down at her little boy with the same magenta eyes as him. "I'm alright, sweetheart. Everything will be okay."_

_Lio was still worried and he gently took her hand to reassure both of them but it's probably not going to last._

_His mother looked down at him then she placed a gentle hand on his back. "Come here, sweetie."_

_He got on the bed and looked up at her before she wrapped her arms around her little boy in a tight embrace. Lio embraced back, afraid that she'll disappear if he let her go._

_"Lio, if I leave this world, I want you to know that I'll always love you." His mother told him, laying her head down on his head._

_"I love you two mommy." He told her and gently held some of her orchid hair that was in a loose ponytail._

_"Can you do something for me, my little darling?" She asked her little boy._

_Lio pulled back a little to look her in the eyes. "Anything."_

_"After I pass, I would like to be set free in the mountains because that's where your father and I had our first date." She looked down in sadness but then gave a small smile. "I wish I can go back up there, one more time but that's okay."_

_"You'll go back, I know you will." Lio reassured. "Just give me a little more time and then I'll be able to take you there myself."_

_His mother gave him a reassuring smile. "It's okay, sweetie." She embraced him one more time. "I don't need to go back, just being with my baby boy is all I need."_

* * *

Lio was lost in that memory that he didn't notice a rock on the path and he tripped over it.

"Whoa." Lio shouted. He was about to hit the ground when ice was coming from the ground and made a snow hand that helped him back on his feet.

Once Lio stood up again, he turned around to see Galo on his knees and a hand to the dirt. He took his hand back and wiped off the dirt before looking at Lio with worry.

"Are you okay?" Galo asked, worry and concern clearly heard in his voice. "What happened?"

Lio shook his head a little. "Sorry I'm okay. I just remembered that time when my mother told me that she wanted to come back up here." He blushed in embarrassment and gave a nervous laugh. "I didn't see the rock, sorry for making you worry."

Galo took a sigh of relief. "It's alright, I'm glad you're okay."

The two continued walking and it was that long hike that Lio remembered but it was okay because it's good to know he's not alone.

They made it to the apple tree by the cliff and Lio went over to it first to see that that the tree grew freshly grown apples, all ripe and red.

He looked to the distance to see other mountains but also a little of Promepolis but it was farther away.

"Another beautiful sight." Galo came to stand by his side and looked out into the distance as well. "I can understand why she loved it a lot."

"Yeah." Lio shrugged a little and looked into the distance again for a little while longer before turning to Galo. "Thank you, Galo."

Galo looked down at him with a smile. "You're welcome. Why don't ya tell me more about your mom."

Lio gave a small smile and looked out to the distance again. "She was a very kind woman with a big heart and she was always so loving. My dad died before I was born so, it was just me and her but we grew up in tough conditions. She was working a lot and I barely saw her that much but whenever I did see her, we would have fun together."

Lio looked down in sadness and he felt Galo put comforting hands on his shoulders.

"She caught a disease when I was still a kid and I tried everything I could to support her. So, I got a job delivering papers to the neighborhood, hoping that it could help in a way." Lio looked up at Galo for a second but looked back down. "It did for a while and I did all the cooking, cleaning and running errands but she kept getting worse. One day, she couldn't even move and I called an ambulance but once she was taken to a hospital, it was already too late."

Lio felt tears start to fall out of his eyes. He remembers that day he saw her decay and it made the tears fall faster. He embraced Galo and Galo embraced him back just as tight, to give him the comfort he needed.

"I'm so sorry." Galo told him while stroking his hair, just the way he liked it.

Lio cried a little into his chest for a little while longer while Galo held him and stroked his hair in that comforting way that he loved so much. Once he was done, he looked up at Galo while wiping his tears away with a sad smile.

"It's okay." Lio sniffed. "If she was still here, I bet she would have liked you."

"I bet I would have liked her too; she sounds like a great woman." Galo held him closer. "She'll always be there for you, Lio. As well as Meis and Gueira, they'll always be there."

Lio held Galo closer as well. "Thank you, Galo."

"You're truly welcome."

They two stayed like that, just being held by the other and loving how they were being close.

But then Lio pulled his head back to look up at Galo once again. Galo looked down at him as well and the two stared into each other's eyes, much like what happened at the frozen lake.

Lio lifted himself with his tip toes and Galo started leaning down to get close to Lio's face. They were getting closer and closer and closer until their lips were just a fingernail apart.

But then lightning appeared and made Lio screech and jump away from Galo.

"Oh shit." Lio cursed, looking up at the dark and cloudy sky that had lighting. "It's gonna rain, let's go back."

Before Galo could say anything, Lio was already running back to the path with Galo following behind him.

The rain was already coming down and Lio shielded himself with his arms until an icy umbrella appears above him. Lio looked behind to see Galo running beside him with the umbrella in his hands.

Lio gave him a thankful smile before they continued running and before they knew it, they were already back to the car. Lio got in first before Galo turned the umbrella into water and getting in the car himself.

The two were breathing heavy from running but they both had smiles on their faces. Smiling because that was something they didn't expect but it was still really fun. Lio doesn't even know if it was one of the craziest or the most amazing thing in his life.

"That was actually really fun." Lio told him and looked at the Frostish, next to him.

"It was, wasn't it?" Galo looked at him back before starting the car.

Lio nodded. "Yeah, but now let's get back to the hotel."

Galo nodded in agreement. "Sounds good, you hungry?"

Lio nodded and the two drove back to Promepolis but Galo was screaming with rage inside.

'Promares damn it.' He thought with rage. 'I was almost there.'


	23. Raindrop Thoughts

_"You know boss, you should find someone to love."_

_Lio looked to the side with a small blush before turning back to his friends. "Meis, I want to but I can't."_

_"Why not, boss?" Gueira asked while putting his arms on the counter. "Weren't you the one that said that your dream is to 'have a man to love and have a good future with him?"_

_"Yes, but I don't think it'll happen now." Lio groaned and looked at the two. "I have too much work to do and I'm more focused about my daily life."_

_"That doesn't mean you should give up on your dream." Gueira pointed out. "I'm sure that there's someone for you out there."_

_"Really?" Lio asked, not really convinced._

_"Really." Meis nodded then gave a shrug. "Who knows? Maybe the next hot guy you'll see, will be the man you were meant to be with."_

_Lio raised in eyebrow at the two but didn't argue or anything. He's really not convinced but maybe there is a little truth in their words. Maybe true love will come to him one day, like in those romantic movies._

_"Hey, I said maybe." Meis reminded him and took out one of his Promepolis magazines._

_And that was when Lio saw Galo Thymos's face on the cover again and he gave a look of disgust. "Well, I definitely know one thing."_

_"What?" Meis and Gueira asked in unison._

_"I will never, EVER fall in love with someone like Galo Thymos."_

_Gueira raised a teasing eyebrow. "Are you sure?"_

_Lio glared daggers at him. " **One hundred percent**."_

* * *

While watching the tiny raindrops land on the window, Lio's thinking of those words he said.

_"I will never, EVER fall in love with someone like Galo Thymos."_

_"One hundred percent."_

Promares.

He sounded like a jackass.

He looked over at Galo to see said man looking at the rain and the road. But then felt eyes on him and looked over to get a glimpse at Lio.

Lio didn't bother to look away. In fact, he wants Galo, face to face, because he wants to see the real Galo Thymos than the one he thought about long ago.

"Is something on your mind Lio?" Galo asked before turning back to the road.

"I just want to say, thank you." Lio nodded, with his eyes still on Galo.

"For bring you to those places?" Galo asked with a small smile. "There's no need to thank me, you're truly welcome."

Galo turned his teal eyes to him. "But it's me who should be thanking you."

"For what?" Lio asked, raising a confused eyebrow.

"For sharing more of your life." Galo answered and turned his eyes back to the road. "I want to know more about you and I want to know more about your life."

Lio couldn't help but give a smile. This is the Galo he knows.

He's sweet, kindhearted, supportive and amazing in every way. Call him crazy, but he thinks Galo's the nicest man he knows, even after the short time they've spent together. He's always supported him, he cares for him, and he's always been there for him.

Like that time at the Governor's party, he was there to protect him when something bad was about to happen. If that wine got on him, then he would have been embarrassed to no end but Galo was there to take it for him. And Galo comforted him after he told him what Biar said.

It was so kind of him and it made Lios felt protected in every way.

The Galo Thymos he thought of was this cold-hearted Frostish that just wanted everything. Money, power, and everything to himself without thinking of others. That's why he never wanted to get hear about him or even go to his hotel, for that matter. A lot of rich people were just greedy, even spoiled brats that were born into a rich life, but Galo isn't like that at all.

Galo Thymos is better than any of them and Lio's happy that he is.

But now he just feels like a complete jackass. His smile dropped and he turned away to look at the rain again. Realizing now, that he's been the true jackass this whole time.

He didn't even give Galo a chance and he feels so ashamed for judging him before he even met him. He feels like such a jerk, he should have given him a chance from the beginning.

He should've taken Meis and Gueira's offer to go to the hotel.

"Lio, what's wrong?"

Lio looked back at Galo to see that the Frostish had a concerned and worried look. He set one of his hands on his shoulders and looked at him with comfort.

"What?" Lio didn't understand but accepted the comfort.

"You're crying." Galo softly pointed out and wiped away some of his flaming tears. "What's wrong?"

Lio looked at the blue flames in shock. He didn't even realize he was crying but Galo noticed and he's worried about him.

That's actually one of the things he likes about Galo, he's always thinking about him.

"Um..." Lio wiped away his tears. "Sorry, I didn't even notice I was crying."

Galo pulled over and parked his car on the side of the road before looking at him, hoping to get his answer. Lio couldn't keep the truth from him, he deserves to know and he's gonna say it right here and now.

Although, it still made him feel like a jerk that he judged Galo by his title and not his personality. Which made him cry a little more.

"Lio." Galo wiped away more of his tears and gently lifted his head up, to make their eyes meet. Those teal eyes that Lio grew close to. "What's wrong?"

Lio took a deep breath and gently took Galo's hands before starting.

"Galo, when I first heard about you, I thought you were just some jackass Frostish that just wanted money, power and everything there was to get." Lio looked into Galo's eyes to see some shock but also patience. That gave him the sign to continue. "But after meeting you and getting to know you better, I realized that you weren't like that at all. You're sweet, kind, supportive and friendly and you care a lot about someone like me."

Lio sniffed a little. "And just now, I realized that I've been the true jackass that didn't even give you or your hotel a chance. Meis and Gueira offered to come to the hotel with them but I refused because I didn't want to go there." He sniffed again and let a few more tears fall down before giving the two words he needs to say. "I'm sorry, for not giving any you a chance."

Lio sniffed again and closed his eyes, feeling so bad now but he didn't regret anything he said. He needed to tell Galo everything but he just hopes he's not...

"Lio."

Lio opened his eyes to see that Galo had a look of sympathy, a little hurt and sadness.

And before he knew it, Galo embraced him once again and it felt so good to be in his arms. Lio embraced him back and cried harder while Galo rubbed his back and stroked his hair.

"I'm sorry." Lio repeated, tightening his grip on Galo. "I'm so sorry."

"Shh." Galo soothed and started rocking him, gently. "It's alright, you're not the first to think that about me and you're not a jackass. You didn't know I was different from the rest of those rich assholes out there."

Galo stopped rocking him and pulled back a little to look into Lio's eyes. "I know that the others are probably just some greedy assholes. But I'm not greedy, I just want what's best for others."

Galo embraced him again and Lio embraced back.

"And I want what's best for you." Galo added, stroking his hair once again in that comforting way that Lio likes.

Lio cried a little more but he manages to smile and be happy about Galo being there with him now. "Galo, thank you."

"Anything for you."


	24. Galo's Home and Learning his Past

After a little while, the two drove back to the hotel and went into a garage that's, thankfully, part of the hotel and they can go straight inside without getting wet.

Being the gentleman that he is, Galo let Lio go into the lobby first. Which Lio was thankful for.

Once they did, Aina and Lucia saw them and gave them a small smile.

"Did you guys have fun?" Lucia asked them, getting a little closer and resting her arms on the counter. "You sure were gone all day."

"Yeah." Aina agreed and pointed at her watch. "It's now, seven thirty."

Lio's eyes went wide with shock for how late it is but he quickly came over it to answer. "Yeah, we had fun."

"We did." Galo agreed with a smile before guiding Lio away from them. "But now if you'll excuse us, we're off to get dinner."

"Alright, sounds good." Aina waved to them. "Good night."

"Good night." Galo and Lio looked back to wave back to them.

"You still hungry?" Galo asked him once they were close to the elevators.

Lio looked up at him before nodding. "Yeah, I am."

"Good." Galo smiled and they took one of the elevators.

The doors closed and that's when Galo took out his frozen skeleton key from his coat pocket.

Lio raised an eyebrow in confusion. Why was he taking the skeleton key out? Wasn't he going back to his room and eating dinner there like normal? Why does he want to go to his office? Or is he going to use that after he takes him back to his room?

Galo turned his teal eyes to him and sensed his confusion. "I want to show you something, if that's okay."

Lio looked into Galo's eyes, seeing the uncertainty but also the saying that he should trust him. And Lio still trusts Galo, it's not like he thinks he's going to hurt him. Whatever he wants to show him will probably be nice too.

"Okay." Lio gave a small smile. "Is there something special in your office?"

"We're not going to my office." Galo told him.

Lio raised an eyebrow in confusion again.

"Have you ever wondered why everyone's here? Even on their days off?"

Lio became shocked. That didn't even cross his mind since he's been having fun with everyone. But now that he thinks about it, he has seen Anwyll, Lucia, Aina and everyone else around a lot, even on their days off.

Okay, that's really weird but looks like he's about to find out why.

Galo held up the skeleton key with a small smile. "This is more than just a key to my office."

Lio curiously, watched as Galo inserted the key and turned it but he didn't turn it back. He let go of the key and did a code on the button panel.

Galo turned the key back and took it out before the elevator started to move up. Lio was starting to feel a little nervous about this. He honestly doesn't know what to expect which is why he wrapped his arm around Galo's, to give himself some comfort.

Galo felt the motion and looked down at Lio. He gave a small smile and put a hand on Lio's hand, to reassure him.

Lio looked up at those comforting teal eyes that he grew to like so much. He felt more relaxed thanks to those eyes and he loosened his grip on Galo's sleeve.

The elevator stopped and the two looked towards the opening doors to see a really long hallway with six doors. Two were on the left and three were on the right. But the last door was as the end of the hall.

Lio couldn't believe it. Is the top of the hotel one of those mixed use or multi-use places with work at the bottom and a home on top? Well in this case, it's apartments on top but still. It's pretty bizarre but also really interesting.

"Shall we?" Galo softly asked, looking down at him and earned a nod from Lio.

The two started walking down the hallway. Lio curiously looked at the doors and looked at the labels on each one. The three on the right belonged to the Fex wives, Ignis and Remi while the other two belonged to Anwyll and Varys.

The last one was Galo's and Galo took out another key from another coat pocket before opening the door.

And damn was it a sight to see.

It's a large apartment that looked so nice and clean. And there are even large windows that had a whole view of Promepolis. It's still raining out but it still looked really nice and beautiful.

"Wow." Lio whispered in amazement.

"Do you like it?" Galo asked, taking his shoes off by the door.

Lio took his shoes off too and turned to Galo with a smile. "I love your home, it's beautiful and amazing."

Galo gave him a smile and guided him to the windows. "You can look around while I make dinner."

"Really!?" Lio asked, getting excited.

"Go for it, I know you want to."

"Thank you." Lio didn't waste any time and he looked around, looking anywhere and everywhere.

The living room looked so clean and all the comfy-looking furniture was all in place. Lio couldn't help himself when he sat down on the couch.

Promares, it's worth it because it felt so soft like a freshly made cloud. It felt the same when he put his feet up on the couch as well. He could fall asleep right now but then that wouldn't make him a good guest, now would it?

He got off the couch and moved to the next room, which looked to be a guest room since it didn't have a whole bunch. But it still looked really nice and comfortable. A Queen-sized bed, a lovely view of the city and plenty of space. Who wouldn't want to stay in Galo's apartment?

He moved on to the next room which happened to be the bathroom. It almost looked like his hotel room bathroom but with a lot more space, a bigger walk-in shower, a bigger bathtub and a large window. God and Promares, he wonders what it would be like to take a bath while watching the rain. It would probably be so calm and relaxing that he would want to do it right now. You can even see the Foresight Foundation from here too.

Lio couldn't help but be super amazed by all of this. It felt so unreal and it's all so beautiful. He knows it's real though and he's glad he's experiencing all of this.

He wonders what Meis, Gueira and his mother would think if they all saw this too. Meis and Gueira would probably be super pumped up about it all and his mother would probably be crying from how beautiful it looked. He wouldn't blame them at all because he agrees.

He went out of the bathroom and looked into another room.

Once he stepped inside, he knows right away that it's Galo's room. A King-sized canopy bed with lovely, blue drapes, a walk-in closet, and a lot of space to be free in.

This has to be Galo's room.

He probably shouldn't be here but he wants to take a look around a little more. Plus, Galo didn't call him yet and he seems to be busy with dinner. So, it probably wouldn't hurt to check out his room at least for a few minutes.

He walked into the walk-in closet, first to see many clothes and a large mirror. He looked at his reflection and felt amazed by how sparkling it felt just by the sight of it. He almost feels like a boss himself but he knows he isn't.

He walked out of the room and touched Galo's blanket. And it felt so soft and fluffy like soft, new snow on the first day of winter. He can't mess up anything so he walked away and had to fight the urge to lay on the bed.

He felt so blessed to see a rich man's life. It felt so unreal looking at all of this but he's not judging or complaining.

He's really thankful too. For this new life and a chance to start over with someone he cares about the most.

Wait!?

Care about the most!?

That's right. Lio and Galo almost kissed again back at the mountains and they were so close. Wait, Galo is a Frostish so he probably could have stopped the rain since they can control the weather. If he hadn't ran away, Galo probably would have stopped it and they could have kissed right there.

But does he really like him like that? They're probably just friends and Galo was just being a kindhearted friend to him.

But then again, a part of him wanted that kiss to happen.

"Lio."

Lio jumped and turned in his place to face the door.

"Dinner's ready." He heard Galo call out.

"Okay, I'll be there soon." Lio promised and made his way out the door and closed it before heading to the dining room. Which happened to be connected to the kitchen.

"Can I help with anything?" Lio asked, watching Galo make his way to the table with two plates of food in hand.

"No, I got it." Galo set the plates down and looked over to him. "Let's eat."

Lio sat down by him and looked down at what Galo made. Surprising enough, it's chicken alfredo, his favorite. Lio took a bite of it and it tasted really good that he continued to eat it.

"Do you like it?" Galo asked before taking a bite of his own food.

Lio nodded before swallowing so he can answer Galo with words. "It's delicious, thank you."

"Anything for you." Galo told him before eating again.

The two are in silence but it's a good silence and Lio felt really comfortable with having dinner with Galo again.

But now that he's thinking about today, he didn't get a chance to ask Galo about his life. Although, is this even a good time to ask?

It would only be fair if they both shared about their lives and past together. He'll only ask the things that Galo will probably be comfortable enough to share and nothing more.

"Hey Galo?"

"Hm?" Galo looked at him with all his attention. "What is it, Lio?"

"I wanted to ask you," Lio took a breath before continuing, "can you tell me some things about your life, please? Since I shared some of mine."

Galo looked to the side in thought for a moment and Lio was wondering if he shouldn't have asked. But then Galo looked at him and nodded.

"Alright, I think you deserve to know." Galo cleared his throat before looking to Lio again. "Promise not to tell anyone about this?"

Lio nodded and gave Galo all his attention.

Galo took a deep breath and began his story. "When I was little, my parents and I were living in the city like a normal and loving family. When all of a sudden, Burnish fire appeared and my parents never made it out."

Lio softly gasped in shock and horror.

"I was lucky to make it out of there but I also got burnt in the process and I ended up getting scars on my left arm." Galo took off his jacket and showed his left arm that was definitely covered with scars from fire.

Lio touched them and felt the pain that Galo must have felt on that day. Galo's younger self must have been through hell since he's Frostish and they can never handle a lot of heat or fire. Even at a young age.

"After that, Kray Foresight found me and some say he saved my life but it was really me saving myself. But I didn't say anything because I was in a state of shock at the time." Galo watched as Lio took his hand away before continuing. "I was put in an orphanage and the owner there happened to know my mother and said that I should have never been born. That he should have had my mother for himself and he kept telling me that I'm worthless just like her."

Lio gave him a sympathetic look that also held sadness in it too.

"He abused me and even raped me on and on. Every night, he would beat me and cut me to no end. He even told me that I'll be nothing but a stupid nobody." Galo took off his shirt and Lio was surprised that he's seeing his handsome and strong muscles. But then Galo turned around and he saw even more scars that looked to have been past cuts that were really deep. 

Lio covered his mouth in shock and disbelief before using his free hand to feel the scars that he wishes he could help with. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. There were so many scars that looked to have hurt like hell and it made him sick to his stomach.

"But that wasn't all, I was bullied a lot because I was different from the other kids. Then one day, I just had enough of it and I was about to commit suicide." Galo turned around and saw the shock on Lio's face but that gave him the sign to continue. "But then I made my first friend and he helped me and made me realize that I can make a better life for myself and others. So, I worked my way through, gave it my all, and never took anyone's bullshit about me ever again."

"Galo..." Lio whispered, still having shock, disbelief and sadness in his voice. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know."

"It's okay, it was a long time ago and it wasn't your fault." Galo put his shirt back on and put his hands on Lio's shoulders. "It's not known to the public and I think it's best if it's kept just between you, me, and the others. Okay?"

The others? Oh yeah, the rest of the main staff. They probably know about this too but Galo doesn't want to mention this to anyone but the people he trusts the most. He must trust him a whole lot to tell him all of this.

With a nod, Lio answered. "Okay."

Galo gave him a small smile and hugged Lio which Lio hugged back with all of his comfort.

"You didn't deserve any of it." Lio whispered and hugged Galo, tighter. "I can't believe you went through all of that."

"I know. But my dad once told me that life can be bad sometimes but good will be just around the corner, you just have to keep moving forward." Galo started stroking his hair. "Also, my mom once said that the most damaged people, can be the kindest people if they choose the right path. That's why I always want to help and make things good because I don't want to see anyone else suffer, like I did."

Lio hugged him closer and tried to put all of his comfort into it. He never knew someone like Galo could experience something so horrible like that. He was about to commit suicide like he did but he was younger when he was about to do it and he was being abused and raped which made it even worse. He feels so sorry for Galo and he wishes he could have done something but they never met back then so, he couldn't do anything.

Oh Promares, Galo must have felt so alone back then. Why did he have to go through all of that shit that he didn't deserve in the first place?

The two stopped hugging and Galo looked at his watch before looking back to him. "It's almost nine o'clock, I'd be happy to walk you back to your room."

Galo was about to take the dishes but Lio took his wrist and looked up at the Frostish with pleading eyes. "Wait, Galo."

Said man looked at him with worry and concern.

"I-I don't want you to feel alone, so is it okay if I stay here with you?" Lio didn't regret asking that. He doesn't want Galo to feel alone. He wants to make sure that he's there for Galo like how Galo was always there for him. Even if it's just for tonight. "Just for tonight?"

Galo seemed shocked but he was also flattered and he gave a smile before hugging him again.

"You can stay here whenever you want, all you have to do is ask."

Lio hugged him back again and at that moment Lio realized, right there, that he's in love with Galo Thymos.


	25. Does Galo Love Me?

Neither knew how long they've been hugging the other. But that didn't matter, they were with the one they cared about the most and that's the important thing.

Lio still couldn't believe that Galo experienced all of that. If only they've met when Galo was out of that fire, then maybe things could have gone better. But nobody can change fate, you just got to live with what you have.

But if Lio was able to go back in time, he would go to the younger Galo and do the same his Galo has done for him. Save him and tell him that life will become better for him.

If only he could do that, he would.

Galo leaned his head a little closer to Lio's and Lio did the same to give more comfort. But he couldn't help but feel if Galo wanted to say more or not.

"He used to call me Little Mr. Thymos."

"What?"

"That orphanage owner used to call me Little Mr. Thymos." Galo pulled back and looked at Lio with serious eyes. "Before he raped me, he would say things I wasn't and call me by that Promares damn nickname that I hate so much."

_"Lio, please listen to me when I say this, whatever you do, do not call him Mr. Thymos."_

Lio's eyes went wide in understanding, shock and disbelief. So, that's why he didn't like to be called Mr. Thymos. Because it would just remind him of those terrible events that happened in his life. He doesn't blame him because if he had Galo's fate and was called Little Mr. Fotia before getting raped, he would feel the same way.

"I'm so sorry, Galo." Lio whispered and looked down. "I didn't know."

"I know." Galo gently, touched his cheek and made him look up at him. The serious eyes were gone now but was replaced with a small smile and eyes that he couldn't quite read. "But now you do."

Galo looked down at his watch again before looking back to Lio. "It's getting late, we should rest."

"Right." Lio nodded in agreement.

"There's some clothes in the guest room dresser, you can choose whatever you want." Galo smiled and took the plates with him.

"Okay, thanks Galo."

"You're truly welcome."

Lio made his way back to the guest room and closed the door before going to the dresser. The first one had some socks and underwear so he moved to the next one down. He found a black t-shirt and a pair of light pink and blue short shorts.

He took of his clothes and put on the new ones before folding and setting them on the dresser.

He took a seat on the bed and found it extremely comfortable. He could fall asleep right now if he wanted but he's now got Galo on his mind.

Losing his parents, attempting suicide at such a young age, being put an orphanage and getting abused, raped and being told that her was nothing all the time. That's just absolute hell and Lio saw the proof on Galo. But now that he thinks about it, Galo sounds strong and like he said, he's not going to take anyone's bullshit about himself again.

_"Just promise me that you won't take anyone's bullshit about you because they don't know what they're talking about and they don't even know you."_

That's right. Galo experienced way worse shit than he's ever been in and he doesn't want him to experience any of it. It made him feel a little happy that Galo is thinking of others but he still wishes he could help Galo in more ways than one.

Should he sleep in here or should he sleep with Galo? Wait, that would just make things weird, not to mention probably awkward if Galo found it weird as well. So, he should just sleep here, that way, Galo will know there's someone with him and the guest room will be used.

But then again, what if Galo asked him to come sleep with him? Would he mind that?

Lio touched his lips and imagined what it would be like to kiss Galo. They did almost kissed twice and he realized that he's in love with Galo.

Galo's kind, thoughtful, supportive, and friendly. Galo would hug him in comfort whenever he was sad, he always tells him everything will be okay and he wants to make sure he's okay.

Promares, he definitely loves Galo Thymos.

But does Galo love him back? He doesn't know for sure but he wants to find out. Galo actually took him out on three dates and they always start out really great until something happens in the end. So, maybe it's time if he took him out on a date and hope for the best that nothing happens.

Yeah.

That's what he'll do. Tomorrow, he'll get his work done while thinking of a good day to go out on their date. He just needs to make sure Galo doesn't find out about it.

Knocking was heard at the door which made Lio quietly, gasp and jump before turning to the door.

"Is everything alright, Lio?" Galo asked, sounding concerned and a little worried.

Lio walked to the door and opened it to see Galo already in just gray sweatpants.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Lio looked at Galo's strong looking chest and blushed a little. "I was just deep in thought, thanks for checking on me."

Galo gave a small smile and pulled back some of his hair. "No problem. Let me know if you need anything, okay?"

Lio nodded and gave a smile in return. "Got it, good night."

"Good night." Galo made his way to his room and Lio closed the door before getting into bed.

Although before he closed his eyes, he thought back to the dates Galo took him on. Thinking about that now, he has a feeling that Galo does love him but at the same time, he thinks that Galo probably might just see him as a friend. He needs to figure that out and he will, he just needs a little more time.

Before he closed his eyes, he gave one more thought.

'Does Galo love me?'


	26. One Step Closer

A few hours have past and his Lio has probably fallen asleep by now.

Galo stared out into the distance of the dark sky. Rain continued to fall but this time, it was raining cats and dogs.

He touched his back and felt the scares of something he didn't deserve but was given to him anyway.

He remembers when that godforsaken man had beaten him and raped him. It hurt like hell and living at the dump of an orphanage was no better.

He was jealous of all those other kids that seemed to have better lives then he did. And really what he wanted more than anything in the world was to see someone hurt the way he did.

But that would just make him no better than the people that have hurt him.

That's probably what they wanted and he's not going to give them what they want. Which is why he fought it and became the person he wants to be.

He remembers when his parents told him those two things that he keeps close to his heart.

* * *

_A younger Galo stared down at the ice that he created in his hands and tossed it in the air. He watched it pop and saw falling snowflakes coming down to decorate some of his hair and some of the ground._

_He heard the backdoor open and turned around to see his father, walking towards him._

_"Hey buddy." His dad greeted and sat next to him. "Whatcha doing here all by your lonesome?"_

_Galo gave a sigh and looked away from his father. "Everyone thinks I'm a weirdo."_

_"Who's everyone."_

_"Kids at school because I don't really play with them." Galo made some more ice in his hands._

_His dad put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "How come you don't want to play with the other kids, Galo?"_

_"Because I really just want to read history books but everyone thinks I'm weird for doing it and they call me a freak show." Galo tossed the ice and watched it pop before looking up at the new falling snowflakes._

_"And you're just going to take that?"_

_"I don't know what to do." Galo admitted and looked down in shame._

_"Listen to me Galo, you can't just take it. You have to tell us when stuff like this happens sooner and you can stand up for yourself too." His dad looked down at him and Galo looked up to look him in the eyes._

_"I'm sorry, dad. Sometimes, I think my life is bad." Galo looked down in same once again. Feeling sad once again until his father hugged him._

_"Galo, life can be bad sometimes but good will be just around the corner, you just have to keep moving forward."_

_"Keep moving forward?" Galo raised an eyebrow in confusion._

_"Yeah," his dad hugged him a little tighter, "keep moving forward and you'll find the good you deserve."_

_Galo hugged him back, just as tight and let those words freeze into his mind._

* * *

_A few minutes later, Galo and his father went back inside. His father went upstairs to go put his things away while Galo went into the kitchen to see his mother working on dinner._

_He walked to the table and took a seat before resting his elbows on the table and covered his cheeks with his hands._

_"Hey baby cakes." His mother looked towards him with a concerned look. "You okay?"_

_Galo nodded. "I'm okay."_

_He didn't sound convincing nor did he try to because his father's words were still on his mind. Was good really going to come to him soon if he kept moving forward? Or what if he did keep moving forward and still no good ever happened?_

_Before he could see her, his mother took a seat next to him and set a comforting hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong, baby?"_

_Galo looked up at her for a moment before turning away in sadness. He doesn't really want to talk more but there was nothing he can keep from his parents, no matter how hard he tried in the past._

_With a deep breath, Galo looked up at her again. "I'm thinking about what dad said. Life is bad sometimes but good will come if you keep moving forward." He looked away from her again. "But what if I did keep moving forward and still no good happens?"_

_"Snow angel." His mother embraced him and stroked his hair. "Don't think that, everything will be okay and something great will happen in your life, I promise you that."_

_Galo embraced her back and rested his head on her shoulder. "I'm a broken?"_

_"No sweetie." He mother started rocking him. "You're just feeling really sad and lonely, it happens with all of us._ _But let you tell you something._

 _She resting her head on top of his head while still rocking him and stroking his hair. "_ _The most damaged people, can be the kindest people if they choose the right path. And your daddy and I don't want you to feel damaged, we want you to live a happy life."_

_She looked down at him with a small smile and Galo pulled back to look up at her._

_"And maybe you'll share your happy life with the one you love the most."_

* * *

After that day, the fire happened and he never saw his parents again. At first, he wanted to believe their words but after all the shit that's happened to him, he thought those were just empty words after all.

But then, his little Lio came into his life and he now, takes those words to heart.

His precious Lio is his purpose, his everything, his whole life, his happiness.

As long as his gorgeous Lio is happy, he's happy.

He wasn't happy before he met Lio but now he is and he'll do anything to keep his precious and gorgeous Lio.

Promares, he could still remember when he checked up on him and looked at his outfit. That t-shirt and tiny short shorts.

He just wanted to pick him up bridal style and make love to him on the bed. The thought of it alone, made him want to go snow monster mode. But he needs to pull it together, he'll have Lio in time. He's just one step closer to getting his precious Lio to love him back and then he'll be able to love him all the time without scaring Lio off.

He took a couple breaths and let his hair and eyes turn back to normal before he walked out of his room.

He quietly went into the guest room and looked down at his little Lio, fast asleep on the bed.

His soft, steady and quiet breathing was calming to Galo. He looked so peaceful and relaxed and that's what Galo wants for him. To feel like all of his problems have disappeared and he can live in a life that's so wonderful with him.

He quietly, leaned down to Lio's cheek and gave it a gentle kiss, to show his hidden love for him.

He hates hiding his love but he has to keep it in until Lio tells him he loves him. Which will be soon.

"I'll make you happy," Galo whispered, "and we'll live a great life together. I'm the only one who can make you truly happy."

He gave Lio another kiss on his other cheek. "I love you Lio Fotia."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, miss me? Sorry I haven't been all active lately except for a few short stories but I'm back. And I'm not abandoning any of my works in progress.
> 
> I hope you all like these two new chapters and please tell me what you think about them.
> 
> I love you all and I hope you guys have a great day or night.


	27. Bad Dream

_Lio woke up to the sound of crying._

_He sat up and looked around to see that he was surrounded by darkness but the snow gave a faint glow to light his way. It was snowing very lightly and the snow landed on Lio like it was soft cotton._

_The crying came again and Lio continued to look for the source. It sounded like a little boy was alone in the winter and needed his help._

_He walked forward and heard the crying getting louder. So, he ran, hoping to find that little boy._

_He ran for what felt like hours until he found a little boy in the distance, on the ground and crying his eyes out. Lio continued to run and the more he got close, the more he realized who it was._

_His eyes went wide when he realized that this is a younger Galo. He had a blanket wrapped around himself and the back of it looked like it had blood on it._ _This must have been what Galo looked like when he was being abused and it made Lio shocked and sick to his stomach._

_The younger Galo looked up at him and immediately became afraid. He covered himself with the blanket and slide back._

_"Please... Don't hurt me." Younger Galo begged with a whisper and a few more tears turned to icicles on his cheeks._

_Lio softly gasped and kneeled down to Galo's height. "No, I'm not going to hurt you."_

_Younger Galo didn't look convinced, he continued to shake in fear and look up at Lio with horror._

_Lio wanted to help him so bad. Then he got an idea. He took out his hand and held up some flames. He gave a kind smile to Galo and reached out for him. "I want to save you, Galo. You saved me, now it's my turn to save you."_

_The younger looked at the flames like it was the most fascinating thing in the world. Then he looked up at Lio to find the comfort that Lio wants to give him, like hoe Galo always gave him._

_The younger put his hands near the flame, feeling the warmth that's being given to him. He gave a small, gentle smile while the icicles on his cheeks started to disappear._

_Younger Galo looked up at Lio again and Lio gave him a smile in return._

_And before he knew it, the younger version of his boss and savior was hugging him with his arms around his hips. Smile leaned back a little to give Galo more room and embraced him back._

_"Please, don't leave me alone." Younger Galo whispered, holding on to Lio tighter._

_Lio embraced him a little tighter as well. "I'll never leave you alone. You'll never feel alone again, I promise."_

_"Lio?"_

_"Yeah." Lio looked down at little Galo._

_"Lio?" Galo shook him a little this time before looking up at him back._

_"Galo, what's wrong...?"_

_"WAKE UP!"_

* * *

Lio jolted awake and gave a small gasp before feeling a cold hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Galo, looking down at him.

"It's time to get up." Galo told him. "You have Yoga today, right?"

Lio's eyes went wide. He forgot about his Yoga class today with Anwyll and Aina.

He quickly got up and stretched. "Oh Promares, yes I do. Thank you for waking me up."

"No problem and you still got time." Galo reassured and put a reassuring hand on Lio's shoulder. "It's five o'clock now."

"It's not that, it's just that I forgot I had class today." Lio gave a nervous laugh.

This made Galo smile. "Don't worry, we all forget sometimes."

Galo moved to the side to let Lio get out of bed and Lio took his clothes from the dresser.

"I should get dressed and head down to my room to get ready." Lio set the clothes down on the bed.

"Sounds like a plan." Galo walked out of the door and grabbed the door handle. "I'll leave you to it."

"Wait, Galo!" Lio looked towards him and reached a hand out to him.

Galo stopped in his tracts and looked towards him. "Yeah?"

Should he tell him about the dream or should he just ask that he knows that he's not alone? He doesn't Galo to feel alone and judging from learning his backstory, he must have felt so alone and scared.

His body moved on its own and he quickly went over to embrace Galo and rested his head on his chest.

Galo was a little taken aback by this but he still embraced back after a few seconds. "Did you have a bad dream?"

Lio nodded.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Lio still didn't know if he should tell him but he needs to know how Galo will take it. "I dreamed about a younger version of you. You were crying and bleeding and you looked so alone and scared. He begged me to not hurt him and I promised I wouldn't and then he begged me to not leave him alone."

Lio looked up at Galo and put a hand to his cheek like how Galo did for him at the Governor's party. "You know you're not alone, right?"

Galo's eyes went wide in shock that Lio would ask that. But he wasn't judging or complaining. He leaned on Lio's hand a little and gave him a soft and kind smile. "I know. I'm not alone, not anymore."

Lio smiled up at him and embraced him again and Galo embraced him back before they had to let go.

"I'll get dressed and I'll see you later." Lio promised and went back to his clothes.

"Sounds good to me." Galo smiled again and went out before closing the door.

* * *

After leaving Galo's home and changing into Yoga clothes, Lio took out some work clothes to get ready for a shower later. Then he remembered that it's also Staff Game Day so before they head down to the Icicle Casino, he should ask Galo right away.

A few seconds later, he heard knocking on his door.

He set the clothes on his bathroom sink counter and grabbed his two keys. Then he went to the door to be greeted by Aina and Anwyll.

"Morning Lio." Aina greeted with a smile. "Ready for Yoga?"

"I am." Lio answered with his own smile.

"Alright, let's go." Anwyll excitedly, took his hand and thr three were off to their class.


	28. Bad Memory

_A younger Galo was tossed to the side and his blood stained the floor after all the cuts were formed._

_The orphanage owner grabbed him by the hair, making him yell in pain. The orphanage owner looked down at him with a glare and held the bloody knife in his other hand._

_"You're worthless, like your mother." He told him and placed the knife to his chest, where his heart would be. "I should have had your mother for myself but no. She went with that Thymos bastard and had you, I wish you were never born."_

_How dare he speak about his dad like that? His father was a great man and his mom deserved to be with him rather than this son of a bitch._

_"You know what, I'll end your misery." The orphanage owner looked down at him with a crazy smile. Then he pressed the knife but not enough to pierce through. "You miss your slut of a mother and bastard of a father, right? So how about you join them?"_

_That's it. That's the last straw._

_His mother was never a slut and his father was a great man. He doesn't know a thing about his parents. How does he even know them?_

_You know what, it doesn't matter who this guy is or how he knew his parents. Galo had enough of this guy's bullshit and he has no right to say what his parents were._

_And Lio._

_His gorgeous precious, Lio._

_He made a promise to his beloved and he's going to keep his promise. He's not going to die today._

_"You'll never become anything other than a stupid nobody, you little bastard." The orphanage owner raised the knife in the air. "Goodbye, Little Mr. Thymos."_

_Galo glared up at the man. "Goodbye indeed you son of a bitch."_

_"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!?" The man yelled in his face and punched him in the gut._

_Galo landed with a thud and rolled until he was on his side. He glared up at the man once again. "You heard me."_

_"I'm going to kill you slow." The man threatened and used his flames to make the knife hot._

_"No. You're. Not." Snow started to surrender the room with cold air going towards Galo at an impressive speed._

_The orphanage owner raised the knife again while in his enraged Burnish form._

_At the same time, Galo was getting mad too. His skin, hair, and eyes turned white. His hair became spikier, his eyebrows into sharp icicles, and his hands turned into sharp frozen, monster claws of the Frostish._

**_"DIE!"_ **

_Galo roared with a monstrous voice and his Frostish ice went everywhere. To the walls to the roof and even the whole building. His ice then pierced the owner's body and killed him, instantly._

_But even after that, Galo made his ice spread even more until giant icicles destroyed the entire building in one go. All the ice killed everyone inside, the workers, the other children and their blood stained and froze on the ice that was Galo's._

_Once it was done, Galo got up from the floor and looked down at the dead man's ashes. There was no fear, no regret, no sympathy for this son of a bitch that he killed._

_He's glad that he's finally dead and people like him should be taken from this world. That's another thing he'll do. He'll get rid of all the bad people in Lio's life too and both of them won't live in fear or worry about getting abused or even killed._

_He took a few deep breaths to calm himself down and before he knew it, he was back to himself. He looked down at his hands to see that they were now human hands then he cleared his throat, to make sure his voice is back._

_He took one more look at the ashes and stomped his foot on them before rubbing them like they're trash._

_Which they are._

_"See you in hell, you son of a bitch."_

* * *

He doesn't remember the man's name or what he looks like but he really doesn't care.

That man was his first kill and he doesn't regret it. That man deserved to die after what he did to him and Galo was able to do it with one go.

But what he does regret was killing everyone else at that orphanage. He didn't mean too but he was too angry to care and it all happened so fast. It was already done and there's nothing he can do.

But he did get his freedom and gaining that freedom is what made him happy.

He heard knocking on his office door and he turned around before giving the words. "Come in."

His little Lio came in, all gorgeous as always. It made Galo forget what he was thinking about in the first place and he gave a smile to his beloved. "How do you feel?"

"Refreshed." His Lio smiled back and stretched a little. "Yoga can hit the spot, especially when you're flexible."

"I'm glad." Galo sat down in his seat and got his laptop out.

His Lio opened the door to his office but turned back around to embrace Galo's head. Like a side hug but at the same time it isn't and it felt really nice.

It caused Galo to smile and hug back in a way. It seems that his precious Lio is thinking about him ever since that dream of his happened and he doesn't want him to feel alone. Galo thanks God and the Promares for giving a wonderful and gorgeous person to him.

"How are you feeling?" His Lio asked, sounding concerned and worried at the same time. Promares and God, he loves him to death.

Galo looked up at him and gave a small smile. "Don't worry about me, I'm okay."

That's right. His precious Lio doesn't need to worry about anything, he'll take care of everything and they can live happily together.

"Really?" His Lio softy, asked. He didn't sound convinced and he still sounded concerned and sounds a little sad.

Galo's not going to have that. He stood up and embraced Lio like no tomorrow, giving all the reassurance and comfort to his beloved. "Really, I'm okay."

His little Lio took a small and gentle sigh before resting his head on Galo's chest while embracing back.

This felt right and it felt good to be close like this. When they're lovers, they'll have all sorts of time to cuddle like this. And then will come kissing, then marriage, and then they'll have their own little Frost Burn baby.

But first his precious Lio has to say four simple words.

_Galo, I love you._

Another knock was heard at the door and that was when his Lio pulled back.

He hated the feeling of being separated but he knows he has to keep it together for his Lio's sake.

"Come in." He gave the words before sitting back down.

Anwyll came in with the usual cart with breakfast and tea and had a warm and innocent smile on his face. "Morning Mr. Galo, hi Lio."

"Hi, Anwyll." His precious Lio greeted his friend back. "What's today's breakfast?"

"Today, I made three batches of muffins, each a different flavor." Anwyll pointed to each of the muffins on the 3-tier tea stand. "Chocolate chip, red velvet with cream cheese filling and peaches and cream."

"Oh, they all sound delicious." His gorgeous Lio complemented, his wonderful, magenta eyes shining.

"Thank you." The ravenette then got two cups and started pouring tea. "And today's tea is caramel."

"Sounds great." His Lio complemented again and was given a cup before taking a sip. "And it tastes great."

"Oh, you're too kind." Anwyll blushed with the frost covering his cheeks.

Galo watched his precious Lio enjoy his treat, feeling good that his beloved is content.

This is definitely going to be another great day for him.


	29. It's a Date

"Thank again, Anwyll." Lio took his last sip of tea before handing his empty plate and cup to his friend. "The tea and muffins were so delicious."

The ravenette took the fancy cup and saucer back and set it on the cart before looking back to his Burnish friend. "You're welcome, Lio and thank you."

Anwyll pushed the cart out of his office and went to take Galo's empty plate and cup of tea before heading on his way.

"See you both at noon." They heard Anwyll call out.

"See you at noon." Galo and Lio called back before the ravenette left the room.

Once he was gone, Galo went back to his work and Lio did as well for at least a few more hours.

Lio did the last of his work before looking at the clock to see that it's eleven thirty. Perfect, this should give him some time to do some research.

He first looked up the weather and saw that Saturday should be partly cloudy. Temperature says it's not too hot or not too cold, the perfect temperature for both Frostish and Burnish.

Okay so Saturday, at where?

Lio has enough money to take them out somewhere, maybe a fancy place...

Wait a minute. No. No. NO!

It doesn't need to be fancy does it? Lio and Galo have lived their whole lives not being rich or fancy. And the last date Galo took him on was at the desert and the mountains; nothing fancy but treasured.

There's got to be another place he treasures right? He has been to a few places as a kid and...

His eyes went wide with shock and realization.

Oh course.

The Promepolis Park. It has a wonderful garden, a pond, a lot of space, there's a coffee shop nearby and the park even has a gazebo. A beautiful gazebo to be precise and that would be the perfect place to confess his feelings to the most kindhearted man he knows.

He remembers when he was a kid, that he used to go to that gazebo a lot. Either to play or to be alone, it's actually the best thing about the park. At least in his opinion.

This will be perfect. It'll be Saturday at Promepolis Park and it'll be just him and Galo. And looking up the location, it looks like it's just two blocks way. This makes it even more perfect.

"Lio."

Lio looked up at Galo who got up from his chair and closed his laptop.

"We should get going, staff game day will be starting here soon." Galo gave him a small smile before pushing his chair in.

"Oh yeah." Lio almost forgot about that. He closed everything on his own laptop and shut it down before getting up himself.

Lio got out of his office when Galo started walking to the door.

Should he ask him now or later tonight? Oh Promares. He was excited about it before but now he just felt nervous all of a sudden. Maybe now is his chance or does he have another one?

"Hey, Galo."

Oh crap. Lio's eyes went wide with shock. He didn't mean to blurt that out like that but he has to do this now or possibly never.

Galo turned to him with a small smile. "Yeah?"

Lio took a deep breath to calm himself. He has to do this now. "Do you have anything planned Saturday?"

"No, why?" Galo raised a curious eyebrow at him.

Lio blushed a little and looked to the side a little before looking back to him. "Well, since you took me to very special places, I was wondering if I could take you somewhere special this Saturday?"

Galo looked at him with some shock and surprise for a moment but gave a smile after a second. "I would love too, sounds like fun."

"Really?"

Galo nodded. "Really."

Lio doesn't know what to say but you know what? It doesn't matter to him because maybe words aren't needed for this moment. Galo said yes and this actually made his heart grow warmer than his Promare.

With a small chuckle and a bigger blush, Lio gave a smile too. "Then I'm excited."

Galo gently took his hands and gave an excited smile. "Me too."

Lio couldn't help but smile bigger. This had to be one of the greatest moments of his life. One that he'll definitely remember for the rest of his life.

Galo let go of his hands and looked down at his watch before looking back to him. "Let's get going or else we'll miss a lot."

Oh, right. Game day.

Lio gave a single nod. "Right."

The two head out of the office and head into one of the elevators.

Galo seemed content although, Lio was actually feeling warm inside and it wasn't his Promare doing the warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's gonna happen people! The next chapter is the date! I hope you're all excited for this and I bet you'll get a surprise.


	30. Confession

Saturday came sooner then Lio expected and he was starting to stress out a little. He knows this is his date but he can't help but feel nervous about the whole thing. He wants to make this good but what if something goes wrong like the last few times?

First it was the wine at the Governor's party. Then there was Aina calling for them and then there was the weather. God and Promares, please don't let anything go wrong on this date because he wants to tell Galo how he feels.

After having his breakfast, he took a quick shower and went into his walk-in closet to look for something.

What should he wear? Everything just looked so nice but he doesn't want anything too fancy or anything. This is a walk in the park and going out for lunch so, he should wear something nice but not so fancy. He wants to take it nice, slow and simple.

But then he got an idea.

He went to the phone and put in Anwyll's number. Good thing he still has his number because he's the perfect person to discuss fashion with. He should ask him to come up and give some advice.

He held the phone to his ear and the phone rang for a few seconds before he heard the phone pick up.

"Hello?"

"Morning, Anwyll. Is this a bad time?" Lio hoped the ravenette wasn't busy or else this might be harder than it seems.

"Of course not! I always have time to help my friends." Anwyll said sternly but not too sternly. "What can I do for you?"

"Well... You see, I was wondering if you can come up to my room and help me." Lio blushed a little bit. "I'm kinda in a fashion situation."

He heard Anwyll gasp in horror. "If it's a fashion emergency, I'm on my way."

An emergency!? No this isn't really an emergency, Lio just needed a little help. Before Lio could say that though, Anwyll already hung up and must be running up the stairs or to the elevator by now.

Lio shook his head and set the phone down. Oh well, he'll just calm his friend down once he's up here.

He went back to the closet to wait for the ravenette but as soon as he stepped two feet in it, he heard fast and urgent knocking.

That was fast.

Lio calmly opened the door to his friend who is still in his Tea House, fuchsia work apron.

"Anwyll...WOAH!" Before he could speak, Anwyll came in and shut the door before dragged him to the closet.

Anwyll made him stop by the mirror and took a deep breath before looking towards him. "Okay, I'm here and tell me what the occasion is so I can help."

Lio set his warm hands on Anwyll's shoulders to reassure him. "Anwyll, you don't have to freak out or anything."

"I know." Anwyll set his hands on top of his friend's. "But when it comes to fashion, I just want to make sure it's the right thing and I guess I do get carried away sometimes." The ravenette's cheeks covered with frost and he turned to the side before looking back to Lio.

"It's alright." Lio smiled at him. "And I think you'll be surprised about what the occasion is."

"What?" Anwyll was getting excited and started jumping on his tip toes.

Lio blushed a little before continuing. "I actually asked Galo out on a date and I wanted your help on picking an outfit."

This time, Anwyll gasped in shock, surprise, and happiness. "OH, MY PROMARE! REALLY!?"

Lio nodded. "Really."

"What time are you guys going on this date?" Anwyll looked down at his watch to see that it's nine o'clock.

"At ten thirty."

"Perfect, this means we have an hour and thirty minutes." Anwyll looked through the closet to see if anything was coming out to him. "Don't worry, we'll get you sparkling in no time."

"Anwyll, it's not really anything fancy. It's just a walk in the park and lunch at a coffee shop date." Lio explained to him and Anwyll stopped to look at him. "So, I really just want to wear something nice and simple."

Anwyll put a finger and thumb to his chin in thought for a moment before snapping his fingers with bright eyes. He must have gotten an idea. "I think I've got it."

"What?" Lio asked, curious.

"Do you have a favorite dress?"

Oh yeah, his black dress, the one he wore when Galo saved him that night. He didn't even think about that. He walked over to said dress and showed it to Anwyll. "This is my favorite dress."

"Good Promare!" Anwyll looked at the dress and touched the bottom then the elbow-length, lace sleeves with short ruffles. "I remember this and it's really beautiful. You should wear it."

"Thank you." Lio told him and took his time to put his dress on and then his black flats that he wore on that night. Then he put on his Forget-Me-Not necklace and showed himself off to Anwyll. "How do I look?"

Anwyll looked at him with his hands on his cheeks with approval and happiness. "I love it! You look absolutely gorgeous and I bet Galo will think so too!"

"You think so?" Lio twirled a little of his hair.

"Think so!? I know so." Anwyll put his hands on his hips and gave an honest tone. "I bet when he sees you, he's going to say 'Lio, you look gorgeous."

"Thanks, Anwyll." Lio gave a bigger blush and wonders why he deserves so many great people in his life. He must have done something right to be with so many wonderful people.

Anwyll gave him another smile. "You are truly welcome, my friend."

Knocking was heard at the door and Lio went over to it but stopped because he started to feel nervous again. He knows that once he does this, there will be no going back and he doesn't know if he'll regret this later. But he can't keep his feelings bottled up forever.

Before he knew it, Anwyll placed a comforting and reassuring hand on his shoulder.

Lio turned to his friend who gave him reassuring eyes and smile. Telling him that this is all going to be worth it in the end.

So, with a deep breath, Lio opened the door and saw Galo all dressed up for outside weather.

His Frostish boss looked down from his head to his body and a frosty blush formed on his cheeks. "Lio, you look gorgeous in your dress."

'Called it.' Anwyll thought to himself before stepping back to let them have some space.

"Thanks Galo." Lio blushed a little and gave a smile. "Ready to go?"

"You know it." Galo offered his arm and Lio took it without hesitation. Galo then looked towards Anwyll with serious eyes. "Anwyll."

"Yes, Mr. Galo?" Anwyll stood up straight and gave his boss his full attention.

"Tell everyone to keep a sharp eye while we're out, okay?" Galo gave a single nod and the ravenette Frostish nodded.

"Yes sir, Mr. Galo." Anwyll nodded and closed the door behind him before giving them a smile. "I hope you two have fun."

Lio gave his best friend a smile. "Thanks again, Anwyll." Then him and Galo started heading their way to the elevators.

"No problem." Anwyll told them, taking the other elevator to give them some privacy.

Once the doors closed, Galo looked down at Lio while making some keys twirl on his finger. "So, where to Lio Fotia?"

"We don't need to take a car." Lio looked up at him with a small smile.

"Oh?" Galo gave a playful but also curious eyebrow.

"It's just two blocks away, I hope you don't mind walking." Lio held on to Galo's hand while resting his head on Galo's shoulder.

"Not at all." Galo told him and put another hand on Lio's.

* * *

Anwyll walked out of the elevator and quickly made his way to the Firefighter Penguin. Once he stepped foot in the bar, he saw the other main five having drinks with Remi. Thank the Promares they're all here at the same time or else things would have gone to hell.

"Guys!" He ran to all pf them and the five looked at him in surprise. "It's happening!"

Everyone dropped their drinks with wide eyes full of shock and disbelief. Except for Lucia who spat out her drink in surprise and shock, at Remi before turning to the ravenette. "Really!?"

"Lucia!" Remi scolded and wiped the alcohol off his glasses and face before turning to the ravenette. "Did Mr. Galo mention anything, Anwyll?"

"Yes! Mr. Galo says to keep a sharp eye while they're out!" The ravenette then started to grow stress frost in his long hair.

Aina nodded and turned her head to Remi's direction. "We got the hotel, it's your turn."

Remi already zipped up a jacket he put on and looked at everyone with a small smile and a tablet in his hands. "I know."

* * *

Not too hot and not too cold. The weather was the right prediction and it was a good idea to go to the park on this day. And it's a good idea to walk there like this.

Lio held onto Galo's arm the whole time and it didn't bother Galo on bit. In fact, Galo looked like he was enjoying it just as much as him.

Galo looked up at the sky and felt some of the lovely wind on his face. Giving a content sigh and he gave a smile full of relaxation.

This is definitely perfect for both of them.

One more traffic light later, they finally reached the park and Lio looked up at Galo with a smile. "Here we are."

"Promepolis Park." Galo looked around and saw many people either playing, exercising or relaxing in the sun. "I haven't been here in a while. It's good to be back."

"I wanted to bring you here because this is another special place of mine." Lio told him.

"Really?" Galo asked and the two walked on the stone both to the gardens of the park.

Lio nodded. "Yeah. When I was a kid, I would come here either to play or just need some time alone. But there's one thing about this place that I love the most."

Galo raised a curious and playful eyebrow. "Oh? And what would that be?"

Lio gave a chuckle. "That's for me to know and you to find out."

Galo gave a playful pout. "Lio."

* * *

The park was huge and they walked through everything. From the bridge at the pound, to the gardens and after a little while, they had lunch at the coffee shop that was really good.

But now, it was time to take Galo to the special place of his and he was leading him right towards it.

"Are we getting close?" Galo asked him with an excited smile.

"Almost." Lio told him and walked up a little more to a red rose bush by a willow tree that he remembers as a kid.

The two walked around it and there it was.

A beautiful marble gazebo with some beautiful trees and Forget-Me-Not flowers all around it. Vines were decorating the gazebo's fence which made it even more beautiful. Lio remembers it and it was still beautiful as it was when he first saw it as a kid.

"Here it is." Lio announced. "The gazebo that I love to go to."

"It's beautiful." Galo complemented and looked at the Forget-Me-Nots. "I think I can see why it's your favorite place."

Lio looked to where Galo's eyes were looking at and he gave a small smile and a chuckle. "The Forget-Me-Nots aren't the only things."

Lio took Galo's hand and he led him to the gazebo's stone steps before sitting down on the top one. "At night this is the best place to watch the stars."

"Oh yeah?" Galo sat down with him and gave him a smile. "We probably should have come out here at night."

"Maybe but that's not the reason why I wanted to bring you here." Lio told him and looked to the side for a moment before looking back to him. "I want to tell you something."

Galo leaned a little more. "What is it?"

Lio took a deep breath before getting up and offering a hand to Galo. Galo took the offer and Lio lead him to the center of the gazebo.

"Galo, you've been so kind, caring, generous and so supportive to me. And I don't know if I said this yet, but I want to say thank you for helping me and helping me see that I still have so much to live for." Lio gently took Galo's hands in his and looked up in his teal eyes once again.

"Your welcome, Lio." Galo held his hands in return. "Are you happy with your new life?"

Lio nodded. "Yes, I am and it's all thanks to you. But then I've been thinking that since you've been so kind to me and because I don't want you to feel alone, I've been feeling something. I realized that I didn't really see you as a friend. In fact, I see you more than just a friend."

"Lio?" Galo softly, asked and that gave Lio the sign to continue.

"What I want to say right now is that..." Lio took a soft breath before saying the next five words. "I love you, Galo Thymos."

Galo's eyes went wide in shock and Lio was expecting Galo to pull away or say he didn't feel the same. But what he got was a huge smile on the Frostish's face.

"I love you too, Lio Fotia." Galo put a hand to his cheek and started to lean down. "I have for so long."

"Galo." Lio whispered before he leaned up closer and closer to Galo.

And it was then, that their lips met in a gentle and loving first kiss. Galo's lips were cold but that was expected since he's Frostish and he bet Galo thinks his lips are warm or hot but still pleasurable.

Lio wrapped his arms around Galo's neck and the two made their kiss deeper. Lio was enjoying every minute of it because now he knows that the hotel owner that saved him loves him too and he couldn't be happier.

'Mommy, Meis, Gueira, I found someone to love.'


	31. My Love, My Everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lio amd Galo are finally a couple but now here comes the lemon.
> 
> LEMON!!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!
> 
> I still hope you all like it and have a great day or night everyone. I love you all.

Galo nor Lio knew how long they've been kissing but that didn't matter. They're with the one they love the most and that's the important thing.

Before Lio knew it, he felt a cool sensation surrounding his body. He couldn't tell if it's Galo's ice or his body pressed against his. But when the two pulled back to get some air, he noticed that Galo's covered with frost and was on fire.

Lio's eyes widened in realization, shock and happiness before he looked down to see that he's covered in frost and on fire as well.

They're making Burning Ice, the one thing that a Frostish and a Burnish create when they're in love. Lio and Galo were making that love and it's a blessing to see.

Lio looked back to Galo with a smile and happy tears. "We're creating Burning Ice."

Galo gave a smile in return while gently taking Lio's hand and setting it on his cheek. "We are, my love, my everything."

The two stayed in their Burning Ice, just looking into each other's eyes for what felt like hours.

That was until Lio noticed the sunset and the sky, slowly turning into night. "It's getting late, let's head back."

Galo looked at the sunset too and nodded in agreement. "Let's."

* * *

The two started walking back to the hotel and it doesn't feel very long. Lio was holding onto Galo the whole way back and laying his head on Galo's shoulder in a loving manner. Galo smiled down at him and rested his head on top of his while putting their hands together.

He's just so happy that he has someone to love now and he feels like the luckiest Burnish in the world. He wants to be with Galo, he wants to love him, cherish him, care for him, and he wants Galo to know that he's loved to.

Galo always thought about his happiness so, he's going to do his best to make him happy, no matter what.

When they reached the hotel, everything was closing for the night and all the guests were starting to go back to their rooms either by stairs or elevators.

Lio doesn't want to leave Galo. He tightened his grip on his beloved and looked up at him with pleading but also loving eyes. "Galo, I want to stay with you."

Galo gave him another smile and gave him a kiss on his temple. "Then let's head home."

Once an elevator was opened, Galo used the ice skeleton key to go back to his apartment. And once they got there, Lio saw that the apartment looked just as clean as when he first saw it.

But then Galo turned Lio around and started kissing him once again. Lio returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around Galo's neck once again.

Burning Ice started to form on their bodies once again while Galo picked Lio up bridal style and took him to his room.

Galo gently, set him down on his bed and continued to kiss and love the one he loves the most.

Lio opened his mouth and felt Galo slip his tongue inside. It felt colder than his lips but it still felt good and he wanted more of Galo.

The two pulled back to get some air and Lio looked up at Galo who had lust written in his eyes.

"Lio.... I want you." Galo whispered and kissed Lio's face. "Do you want me?"

Lio gave a smile and grabbed Galo by the shoulders to flip him over so he was on top of him. "I do."

Galo was shocked by how Lio was able to flip him like that and Lio was enjoying the face but decided to go lower until he reached Galo's pants zipper.

"Galo, you always took care of me." Lio unzipped Galo's pants and took out Galo's hard and icy cold cock. "But now, it's my turn to take care of you."

Before Galo could say anything, Lio licked the tip of his cock, making him shut his mouth and frost cover his cheeks. Lio smiled and took all of Galo's length into his mouth.

This earned a small moan from Galo and Lio felt proud for making his beloved feel good. He started to lick and suck Galo's cock, making it feel as good as possible for Galo. He's never done anything like this before which is why he's a little scared but he's also really excited to do this.

Galo, on the other hand, made some ice with his hands and took the cold away to make it into regular water. Then he used that water to get to his dresser and open the first drawer to grab some lube.

"Lio." Galo rested his hand on Lio's head and said Burnish looked up at him with lust in his eyes. But then his eyes went wide when he saw the lube in Galo's hand.

Lio took Galo's cock out of his mouth and looked at the lube with a confused eyebrow. "How did you get that?"

"I have my ways." Galo shrugged.

His ways, huh? Well, it probably doesn't matter.

He still needs Galo inside him. So, he took the lube and took off all of his clothes before putting some lube in his hands and positioned a single finger at his entrance.

Lio took a breath to relax before he inserted his finger in his asshole. He moved it a little and felt some pain but pretty soon, he started to feel the pleasure.

Then he added a second finger and moaned a little on this one. He moved them in and out until he added a third finger and then coated the rest of the lube on Galo's cock.

Once that was done, he looked down at Galo and gave a seductive smile. "Ready, my love, my everything?"

Galo put his hands on Lio's hips and gave a smile in return. "You know it. I love you, Lio Fotia."

"I love you too, Galo Thymos." Were the last words Lio said before he lowered himself down on Galo's cock and took all of of his beloved inside him.

Lio felt the pain from being stretched so much. He stayed in place and took the time to adjust before he started moving his hips.

That was when he started moaning. He felt Galo's cock leave him but also come back inside him and it felt so good that he went faster.

"Galo....ah...ah...Galo." Lio moaned in pleasure. Galo felt so big, so cold, so good that he went as fast as he could. Riding Galo felt so good and he feels so happy to become one with him.

"Galo....oh." Lio kept moaning but then he felt his climax coming closer and closer. "I'm gonna...ah!"

"Do it." Galo took his cock and started pumping it really fast. "Cum for me, baby."

"Ah...ah...ah." Lio rode Galo a little more then he came and painted Galo's stomach with his seed.

Galo came after that and Lio screamed in pleasure, feeling Galo fill him up with his cold seed filled with babies.

Both of them stopped for some air. After a few seconds, Lio lifted himself up and felt Galo's cum roll out of him.

And that was when Galo switched their positions and now, Galo was on top of him.

Lio widened his eyes in surprise but quickly came over his shock and gave a seductive smile before spreading his legs. "What? Is Mr. Galo not satisfied with only one round?"

"I would love to have a turn." Galo corrected and gave a determined smile before taking all of his clothes off. "Why? You too exhausted for another round, princess?"

"Princess?" Lio widened his eyes at Galo and he doesn't know why, but that nickname is strangely, turning him on.

"Or do you prefer Queen better?" Galo licked his lips and gave a face of determination and seduction.

"I like Queen." Lio smiled while spreading his bubble butt cheeks. "Now, how about you stop talking and get fucking?"

"With pleasure, **my Queen**." Galo gasped and looked down at his hands to see that they turned into Frostish monster claws.

'Fuck, no. Not now.' Galo cursed in his head. He can't be going feral now because he doesn't want to hurt his precious Lio. Why is he going feral at a time like this?

Lio saw the claws and his eyes widened. Galo's going monster mode. Something that the Frostish do when they're angry but he knows Galo's not angry. He's hungry and wanting, he's going feral because his desires are growing.

He turned back to Galo to see him with his eyes wide with horror and tried to calm himself down. He doesn't want to hurt him, Lio can tell.

He wants Galo to be himself more than anything and if he needs to go full on monster mode, then let him. He loves Galo, he wants all of him and he wants to see his monster side.

With a smile, Lio took Galo's frozen claw hands in reassurance. "Galo."

Galo opened his eyes and looked into Lio's reassuring ones.

"It's okay, I want to see all of you." Lio kissed his beloved and gave a determined smile. "Go crazy with me. I'm yours."

Galo's eyes widened in shock and disbelief. "Lio..."

"It's okay, I can handle it." Lio interrupted with a reassuring smile. "You don't have to hold back for me. If you need to go feral, go feral. I would love to see the monster within you."

Galo didn't want to believe it but if it's what his beloved wants, then so be it. He kissed his Lio's lips and went closer to his ear to whisper. "If it hurts or it's too much, let me know."

Lio nodded. "I will, now fuck me."

And that was it.

The air started to get colder around them and the next thing Lio knew, is that Galo grew a little more than his regular height.

His skin and hair turned white as snow and the spikes in his hair, became sharper like sharp icicles. His teeth turned into razors and his hands were frozen claws once again. And when he opened his eyes again, they weren't teal anymore, they were pure white.

" **Get ready, my Queen**." Galo warned with his monster voice and then inserted his cock inside Lio's entrance.

Lio gasped and screamed in both pleasure and pain. Galo's cock felt so much bigger and even colder like a giant icicle was going inside him. It hurt like hell but it also felt really good.

Galo didn't move yet because he wanted his beloved to adjust. But after a few more seconds, Lio looked up at his beloved with some happy tears before giving the words. "I'm ready."

Galo started to move his hips, slowly and carefully while growling with his monster voice.

Lio was in pain but the pleasure was starting to build up. After a couple of minutes, it didn't feel like it was enough.

"Galo...ah....faster...harder.... Give me all you got." Lio moaned out.

Galo growled and moaned while going as fast and hard as he can.

Lio started to moan like crazy now. Galo's huge, frozen cock found his sweet spot and now, his mind felt like mush and he couldn't think straight. He felt so safe, loved and happy that he didn't want all this wonderful and amazing pleasure to stop. Not one bite.

"Ah...ah...Galo...ah...Galo...oh." Lio couldn't stop moaning and he didn't want to stop moaning. It felt so good. Galo felt so good, so big that it's almost too much but that's okay. He wants all of Galo even if he dies. He'll die happily if it means being in Galo's arms.

But then Lio felt his second climax coming and he can't even warn Galo because he's too busy moaning. "Ah...ah...ah."

Galo was going crazy. He's hearing the moans that he wanted to hear for so long and he's loving every minute of it. He loves hearing his beloved moan and feel so good. And who knew that his monster form would give Lio so much pleasure?

Galo started to pump Lio's cock at the same speed as his thrusts. Which caused Lio to now, scream with pleasure.

And not long after, Lio came once again and his seed went flying to his chest and a little on his face.

Galo came too and went deep, inside Lio to fill him up with more of his cold seed.

Galo's seed felt way more colder than the first round. Almost, like ice cold water was being implanted inside him but it felt so good that Lio screamed with pleasure.

Once that was done, Galo calmed down and went back to normal. He took a few deep breaths before looking down at his beloved with a worried look. "Lio, are you okay? Did I hurt you? I'm so sorry."

"It's okay." Lio reassured and cupped Galo's cheeks with his hands. "No need to apologize and you didn't hurt me. I loved every minute of it."

Galo held Lio's hands with his own and gave a sigh of relief before pulling out of Lio. "That's a relief."

Galo laid beside Lio and gave a small smile towards his beloved. "I'm glad you liked it, my love."

"I loved it." Lio corrected and gave Galo a smile in return but then gave a determined look once again. "You know we're off tomorrow too, and the night is still young."

Galo raised an eyebrow. "Another round? Don't you think you had enough?"

"Went passed your limit, did you?" Lio dared asked and that's when Galo went on top of him again.

And he went into his feral form once again. " **As if.** "


	32. First Morning as Lovers

The bottom of a glass slammed down on the counter at the Firefighter Penguin, giving off a loud sound.

"Lucia! More champagne!" Anwyll ordered the other Frostish who was cleaning some of the champagne glasses.

"Don't you think you had enough?" Aina asked, with a raised eyebrow. "You're completely drunk as it is."

"I...am not...drunk." Anwyll said slowly, while shaking like jelly and a frosty blush formed on his cheeks. "We're celebrating Mr. Galo and Lio's new... Relationship... And this is a time to celebrate."

Ignis nodded with a knowing eyebrow. "Yep, you're drunk."

"I am not... You are..." Anwyll pointed to Ignis and his eyes became half open before he fell off his chair.

Varys caught him before he hit the floor and carried him bridal style. "I'll take him back to his apartment."

"No way..." Anwyll gave a hiccup before raising his empty champagne glass. "I want... Another drink..."

"You'll probably get another drink tomorrow." Varys told him and carried him to the elevator. "Right now, you need to go to bed."

"Okay... But I want another drink in the morning..." Anwyll gave another hiccup before he fell asleep in Varys's arms and the elevator doors closed.

"He'll be normal again in the morning." Aina nodded with a knowing look. After knowing the ravenette for so long, she knows what happens when he gets drunk. He drinks and then he's normal in the morning but gets a hangover for at least a couple hours until he's okay.

Lucia nodded and started cleaning the glasses again but this time, it's with a small smile. "I am happy though."

"For Mr. Galo and Lio's relationship?" Her wife asked, resting her cheek on her hand.

Lucia nodded. "Yeah, if they didn't end up together, the whole hotel would have probably been for nothing."

Ignis shook his head. "I disagree."

"How so?" Lucia asked, looking towards him.

"The hotel is our accomplishment and we proved that we can be better." Ignis then gave Lucia a raised eyebrow. "Plus, you do remember that we owe Mr. Galo our lives, right?"

Lucia set a dry champagne glass down to look at him but then she thought about it and gave a nod. "Yeah, I remember."

Aina looked to the side and nodded, remembering as well. "Mr. Galo helped all of us and we all owe him our lives for what he's done."

"Don't forget that we also owe our lives to Lio as well." Ignis reminded the two female Frostish. "He's Mr. Galo's lover now and we respect him no matter what."

"We know that, he's our friend." Lucia pointed out with a scowl towards the Casino host. "Plus, if Mr. Galo and Lio have a baby together, we'll definitely give our lives for the little one as well."

Aina and Ignis nodded in agreement.

* * *

**MORNING**

The sun rose to a new beginning for Promepolis and for Galo Thymos and Lio Fotia.

Speaking of the lovers, Galo and Lio made love six times last night. Three times, Galo went in feral form and took Lio for himself. And three times, Lio power bottomed and he went into his own feral form, twice.

The two were now cuddling in the bed and Lio woke up to see Galo's sleeping face.

He smiled at his sleeping lover, knowing that he's his and his alone and he's Galo's forever.

It's strange, but it feels like they already know each other and Lio just doesn't want to let go of Galo. He loves him too much and he all he wants is to stay by Galo's side forever.

He felt movement above him and he looked up to see Galo starting to wake up. Lio put a hand on Galo's cheek, to give him some more love.

Galo felt his hand and smiled at the touch before putting his own hand on top of his and opening his eyes. "Morning, my love."

"Morning." Lio greeted back and gave Galo a kiss on his forehead. "Sleep well?"

"I slept good." Galo nodded and gave Lio a proper kiss before looking at him eyes full of worry. "How are you feeling?"

There he goes. He's always thinking about him and worries about him at times like these. Lio gave a small smile and moved a little to feel his sore ass that hurt like hell. "My ass feels a a bit sore but I'll be okay."

Galo gave a sigh. "I'm so sorry."

"Galo." Lio cupped Galo's cheeks and made him look into his eyes. "I want everything from you. It doesn't matter if it's pleasure or pain, as long as it's from you, I'll take anything."

"Lio." Galo gave him a loving kiss once again and wrapped his arms around his beloved.

Lio wrapped his arms around Galo's neck and returned the kiss.

The two kissed for what felt like hours or even years before they had to pull away for air. Once they regained their breath, they kissed again.

Until the phone rang.

The two pulled away and Galo growled at the phone from behind him.

Lio chuckled at Galo's impatience and gave him a kiss. "That's probably important."

"You're way more important." Galo told him and tried to kiss him again but was stopped by Lio's hand.

"It's probably Aina saying the Governor wants to talk to us again." Lio told him and kissed his beloved's cheek. "I wanna know."

Galo gave a small sigh of defeat before picking up the phone to see Aina's picture. "It's Aina."

Galo pressed the answer button and held the phone to his ear. "Hello."

Lio watched as Galo talked with Aina. Why did she need to call so early?

"Let me guess, he drank some champagne last night?" Galo asked Aina with a raised eyebrow.

Lio raised a confused eyebrow. Who drank some champagne last night and what was the occasion?

Galo gave a knowing hum and nodded even though Aina couldn't see it. "Alright, tell Anwyll he can come in my apartment and talk to Lio when he feels sober enough."

Anwyll!? He was drinking last night? This is the first time Lio's hearing this but then again, he still wants to know more about his friends.

"And yes, tell the Governor I'll meet him at his Foundation tomorrow." Galo promised and then he gave a small smile. "You as well, goodbye."

After that, he hung up on Aina and turned back to him. "You were right, it was important."

"What happened?" Lio wanted to know what Aina told him.

"Anwyll was celebrating our first date and he won't be himself again for another half hour. Then she said the Governor wants me to go to his Foundation to talk." Galo explained then wrapped his around Lio once again.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Lio wrapped his arms around Galo once again and looked into his eyes.

"If you want to, I won't force you to attend anything you don't want to be a part of." Galo kissed him once again before looking into his eyes.

"I want to because I want to be there for you." Lio gave him a smile. "And I love you."

Galo gave him a smile in return. "I love you too."

The two shared a hug before they pulled back and Galo looked down at his beloved. "You hungry?"

Lio nodded and tried to get up but hissed in pain because of his sore ass.

"Don't get up." Galo set him back down on the bed and rested comforting hands on Lio's shoulders. "I'll make you breakfast in bed, sound good?"

Lio didn't try to protest. Breakfast in bed sounds good and he's sure that he's not getting out of bed anytime soon.

So, Lio gave a nod and a smile. "That sounds great, thanks love."

"You're truly welcome." Galo gave a kiss on his temple before he found his boxers and went out of the room.


	33. Anwyll's Backstory with Galo

Lio laid back down on the bed while Galo got breakfast ready. His ass still felt sore but he didn't mind it at all. He's just happy that him and Galo are together now and he has a feeling that everything will be okay.

As long as he's with his lover and his friends, then everything will be okay.

Although, just in case anyone comes in, he wants to get dressed in something. But then again, Galo did go out of the room in just his boxers so no one might not come in for a little while.

But he can't help but feel like someone will come and see them. He sat up and looked around for his dress. His ass still hurts a little but not as much as it did a few minutes ago. His Promare must be healing him pretty quickly and that's a relief.

He saw his dress on the floor and slowly went over to it and grabbed it. He slipped it on and laid back down in the bed with the covers on him.

Now that he's feeling the bed better, it definitely feels like heaven. It's just as soft as his hotel room bed, maybe softer. The pillows were really nice and blanket felt like a warm embrace, like Galo's embrace. The bed smelled like Galo, a sweet and cold scent that Lio loves so much.

It feels so perfect.

But what's even more perfect is Galo. Were they meant to be? It feels like it and for that, Lio felt loved and at home here at the hotel.

God, he loves Galo so much.

"Lio."

Lio looked towards the door to see his beloved with a bed tray in his hands. He smiled at his love and watched as Galo brought the tray over.

"I made you yogurt parfait. I hope that's okay." Galo snorted a little at the rhyme he just made then rested the tray on Lio's lap.

Lio giggled a little too and looked at the cup with the parfait. "Yeah, that sounds delicious. Thank you love."

Galo smiled and kissed Lio's forehead. "Anything for you."

* * *

In one of the other apartments, Anwyll was still laying on his bed. He's still overcoming his hangover and his Promare was still trying to heal him but when you're Frostish, it takes a bit longer then Burnish.

But it's all worth it because his friends are together and that's the important thing. Plus, they needed a celebration and last night was the perfect time. Look, he knows that he had to work today but his friends are more important to him than work and he knows Mr. Galo won't punish him or get mad after he explains everything.

Promares and god! He's so happy for them that it causes him to smile big. "I'm so happy for you two and I'll support you both, no matter what."

Anwyll laid there a little longer until his Promare finally healed him completely. Once, that was done, he got out of bed and got some things ready so he can hop in the shower.

The cold water hit his skin and it felt so nice to relax in the cold water that he feels safe in.

Cold.

That's what the Frostish have been for so long and even though they can't feel the terrible things about the cold, they can still feel the terrible things about the heat.

He believes there's good and bad in everything.

Like that time when he was in danger as a child and Mr. Galo came in and saved him.

* * *

_A young Anwyll with his black hair in a bob haircut, walked down the street back to his foster mother's house._

_He had another friendless day with no one wanting to talk to him or even play with him. All because he's a crossdresser and a girly boy rather than a manly man, as the other kids would prefer it. That's why they always ignored him and no one even knows that he existed anymore._

_He always told himself that it was fine, it didn't matter but he still wished that he could have at least one friend. One friend that would love him for who he is and make him feel accepted._

_But too bad for him, the universe is cruel and doesn't want to give him his one desired wish._

_Before he knew it, a man came out of hiding and snatched him._

_Anwyll tried to scream but his mouth was covered with a gag and this man had him wrapped in his hot arms so tight that it hurts._

_"Don't struggle or it's going to hurt worse." The man warned with a whisper._

_Anwyll stopped struggling and looked at the man's eyes to see craziness in them. Just looking at them, made tears of fear fall from his eyes and turn to ice._

_"Frostish, huh?" The man asked once they were far in the alley way. "I would have preferred another Burnish but you'll just have to do."_

_Have to do!? What is this man going to do to him? Anwyll felt so scared out of his life that he started crying harder._

_He heard a belt being taken off and he knew right then what the man wanted to do. He tried to scream again but the gag was too much and the man had such a tight and super hot grip on him that he couldn't get away. The heat that he was giving poor Anwyll was hurting him and it made steam come off his wrists._

_Because of this pain and the horror that's to come, he cried harder._

_'Please someone, please help me.'_

**_"HEY!"_ **

_Anwyll froze at the monstrous voice that came from the end of the alleyway._

_The man who held him looked at the kid and rolled his eyes. "Oh, give me a..."_

_Before he could finish, ice was being shot at him and he automatically let go of Anwyll._

_Said ravenette tried to run away but failed and tripped on his own feet before falling on his butt and crawling to the wall. He looked behind him to see blood covering the ice that was shot at the man that tried to rape him and the man that looked to be in his thirties, was turning into ash slowly and painfully._

_The man tried to say something but couldn't with the ice through his throat. Although, he was met by the teal eyes of a child that killed him but how could a small thing like him have eyes that are so merciless and filled with so much hate?_

_The man was turned into ash and Anwyll looked at the boy that saved him. Teal eyes and spiky blue hair in a mohawk. He looked really cool and handsome but looking at his blood-covered face, he knows that this is the boy next-door to his classroom._

_Galo Thymos._

_"Anwyll, you okay?" Galo asked the girly ravenette while kneeling down to look at him._

_Anwyll's rose gold eyes went wide with shock. Galo knows his name? Wasn't he supposed to be the kid that other people didn't know? How did Galo even notice or even know about him?_

_Not that he was complaining._

_"Y-y-you know my n-name?" Was the only thing that came out of Anwyll's mouth. He was shaking but he didn't know why. Was it because he's still scared or was it because of excitement that another kid from his school is actually talking to him?_

_"Yes, I know who you are Anwyll. But you didn't answer my question." Galo gave a small glare, getting a little impatient with him._

_"Yes, I'm okay." Anwyll shook his head to snap out of his shock and looked at Galo's eyes. But then he looked back at the blood-covered ice and his eyes went wide once again. "But... You killed him."_

_Galo got up from the ground before turning back to the ice and snapping his fingers. The ice immediately turned into water and the blood that was on, washed away with it so that there was no evidence of a killing. "He deserved it and you needed help so, I volunteered."_

_Anwyll looked back at Galo and stood up, taking his pink and violet backpack with him. "Thank you for helping me."_

_"Yep." Galo nodded before turning away. "Now if you don't mind, I have work to do."_

_"WAIT! DON'T GO!" Anwyll reached out to Galo in fear._

_Galo stopped in his tracks and looked back at the smaller Frostish, annoyed. "What?"_

_"I... I'm..." What does he want to say? He doesn't want to be left alone because he's afraid that someone will come and get him again. He feels safe with Galo and Galo knows him. Like the only one that knows him and he wants to know. "How do you know my name?"_

_Galo rolled his eyes. "Everyone knows you; they just want to ignore you."_

_Oh, Right. Pretty dumb question then but he still doesn't want to leave Galo. "Can I help you with anything?"_

_Anwyll got down on his knees and started to beg. "Please, I don't want to be alone and I feel safe with you. Please, let me be of use to you."_

_Galo didn't look impressed but he gave this some thought before looking down at him. "What can you do?"_

_What can he do? What can he do? What can he do?_

_"Do you have the heart to kill?" Galo asked him with a serious tone._

_Anwyll's eyes went wide and he looked up to Galo with shock. "K-kill?"_

_"Yes, kill." Galo was started to get irritated now. "I'm looking for people that are willing to work in my future hotel that I'm going to make for my future husband. But I'm not looking for just anyone, I'm looking for people that are willing to kill. If you can't kill Anwyll, then you're not worth my time."_

_Galo then made an ice dagger and put it by Anwyll's throat. "You better not tell anyone or else I'll have to kill you and believe me; I don't want to kill you. You look far too sweet and kindhearted to die."_

_Anwyll's eyes went wide with fear once again. He doesn't want to die today so he needs to figure out a way to be useful to Galo. But does he really have to kill? This is too intense for him but if he wants to repay Galo and he'll repay with his life if he has too._ _"I promise, I won't tell anyone and I'll prove to you that I can kill too."_

_Galo snorted. "And what can you do?"_

_"Wait until tomorrow and I promise, you'll find out." Anwyll held up his pinky up. "I promise, I can be of use to you and if you don't see me as useful.... Then you can kill me."_

_"Do you mean it?" Galo's eyes went wide with shock, disbelief and seriousness. "Do you Promare Swear?"_

_Promare Swear, that's the promise between Frostish or Burnish. When a Frostish or Burnish makes that promise to another Frostish or Burnish, they're Promares will glow and that promise will be attached to them for as long as needed. Sometimes even their whole lives. If both or even one Frostish or Burnish breaks that vow, they will die along with their Promare._

_Does he Promare Swear? He doesn't have much in his life anymore. His beloved parents are dead, he lives with a foster mother who doesn't even care about him, he doesn't have any friends and he doesn't feel useful at all. But he wants to try and he wants to try to make friends and if Galo is his only friend, then so be it. He'll be useful to him, no matter what. Even if something goes wrong and Galo kills him tomorrow, he'll still count it as a victory because he tried to do something useful in his life._

_With a deep breath Anwyll held up his pinky. "I Promare Swear that I'll find a way to be useful to you and once I do, I'll fight for you and your future husband for the rest of my days."_

_Galo looked down at him with his eyes still wide. He doesn't know if he wanted to believe him but he needs people on his side and he'll do anything to get that. So, with a deep breath of his own, he held up his pinky too. "And I Promare Swear that once you're useful to me, then you'll stay by my side for the rest of your life. But if you're not useful, I'll kill you and I'll show no mercy. Got it?"_

_Anwyll nodded. "Yes."_

_After that, their pinkies linked together for the promise. "Promare Swear!"_

_Their chests started to glow with light blue upside-down triangles that showed their Promares. Snow also started to surround them and they both went into feral forms._

_Anwyll's skin, eyes, and hair turned white and his hands turned into the frozen claws of the Frostish. He wasn't as scary looking as Galo but that was okay, because now Galo had power over him and that's the important thing._

* * *

Anwyll got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his long hair before putting on his favorite violet robe with pink hearts.

He slipped on a pair of matching slippers and walked into his kitchen to open up a certain cabinet. In there, were bottles and bags of poisons of all kinds. But the one he's looking isn't in here.

He closed the cabinet and walked over to his freezer. He opened the door and in the back, at the very center, is the one poison that he liked the most. The one that helped him show Galo that he could be useful to him, his hotel and Lio.

His first poison.

Liquid Nitrogen.

* * *

_Little Anwyll walked around the school, in search of Galo Thymos. In his hands, he carried a pink, metal water bottle of the Liquid Nitrogen he found in his foster mother's garage freezer._

_He wasn't allowed down there unless he had permission or adult supervision but he's willing to do anything for Galo. Even if it means he had to break the rules to do so._

_He walked down the hall and opened a door to the backyard before he saw Galo being shoved to the wall by three bullies._

_"We meet again freak." One of the bullies that seems like the leader told Galo._

_"What the fuck do you want? I don't have time for you three." Galo hissed with venom in his voice._

_Anwyll was shocked about Galo cursing but he's not judging or complaining because that proves that Galo is brave. Super brave to be precise._

_"Oh, looks like you have the balls to curse do ya?" The leader told him before grabbing Galo by his shirt. "Big mistake."_

_Now's his chance._

_"Wait!" Anwyll called out to the bullies and the three turned to look at him. Anwyll offered his water bottle to them and gave a shy look. "Don't you three want some water first before you beat him up?"_

_The leader gave a raised eyebrow and disgusted face at Anwyll. "And why should we drink out of that? Smaller, girly freak show?"_

_Anwyll shrugged. "Because you're gonna beat me up too, right? So, you need all the strength you can have."_

_One of the other bullies shrugged. "He has a point and I am really thirsty."_

_"Me two." The other one added with a nod and a raised hand._

_The leader groaned and rolled his eyes. "Fine."_

_Anwyll gave a kind smile and offered the water bottle again._

_The leader snatched it out of his hands before opening the lid. Then he took a drink of some of the cold liquid from it before passing it to the other two._ _Once all three drank some, they turned back to the two._

_"Now, time to..." Before the leader could say another word, his throat was starting to burn and be started coughing in pain. And then he threw up some melted ice._

_Pretty soon, the other two idiots started coughing too and throwing up some melted ice as well._

_Galo stared at the three with wide eyes and looked at the water bottle that the last bully dropped. Smoking, cold liquid came from the water bottle and he raised an impressed eyebrow._

_"That...wasn't...water." The leader said in a voice so dry that it hurt to talk._

_"Nope." Anwyll gave an innocent smile and took the water bottle back before putting the lid back on. "It's Liquid Nitrogen."_

_After those words, the three bullies threw up more water and dropped dead on the ground and their bodies turned into ice sculptures._

_Anwyll put the water bottle behind his back and looked at Galo with a hopeful and nervous smile. "Did I pass?"_

_Galo looked down at the dead bodies of his bullies before giving a proud smile to Anwyll. "You passed and now, you're part of my main staff."_

_"YAY!" Anwyll screamed in excitement, knowing that he's going to be working for Galo from now on._

_"Shh!" Galo hushed him and pointed at the dead bodies. "Someone could hear you and we need to get rid of these assholes."_

_Anwyll gave a scared expression and his cheeks covered with frost. "Sorry."_

_"Well, come on before someone sees us." Galo ordered before taking two of the dead bodies that are now lighter than they were alive._

_"Right." Anwyll nervously nodded and grabbed the other body._

* * *

After those three bullies were killed, him and Galo hid them in a abandoned building's basement where no one was able to find them.

Missing posters of them were posted all around the city ever since then but their icy bodies must have melted by now. So, they won't be able to mess with Galo or him ever again.

Once his hair was completely dry and had his morning tea and breakfast, he went straight to his giant walk-in closet. He looked through all of his clothes and found a lovely violet tea-length dress with a pink, long-sleeve bolero jacket. Then he settled on pink flats with violet glitter.

He looked in the mirror and admired himself before walking out of the closet, grabbing his keys and heading out to Mr. Galo's and Lio's home.

He knocked on the door and waited patiently for someone to answer. After a few seconds of waiting, he heard the door unlock and Mr. Galo opened the door.

"Morning, Mr. Galo." Anwyll greeted with a nervous smile. He just hopes that his first friend wasn't mad at him for last night.

"Morning, Anwyll. You don't have to feel nervous because I know you wanted to celebrate." Galo reassured with a comforting hand on the ravenette's shoulder.

Anwyll gave a sigh of relief. "Thank You, Mr. Galo. Can I come in and see Lio?"

Galo smiled and stepped aside. "Go ahead. He's in my room."

Anwyll wasted no time and made his way over to his boss's room to be met with Lio, sitting on the bed.

Lio looked up at him and gave a smile. "Hey, Anwyll. How are you feeling?"

Anwyll gave a smile in return and went over to sit next to his Burnish friend. "I'm feeling better, how about you?"

"I'm doing better too." Lio nodded and looked at the ravenette's clothes. "I love your outfit; you look so beautiful."

"Thank you. Pink and violet are my favorite colors." Anwyll gave a frosty blush before taking Lio's hands in excitement. "But can you tell me what happened last night? I really want to know!"

Lio have a few giggles at Anwyll's enthusiasm and nodded with a smile. "Well, then let me start at the beginning."


	34. The Next Target

The next day, Galo and Lio dressed up all nice for the meeting.

Galo has no idea what the Governor wants and like always, he really doesn't give a rat's dick-sucking ass. He just wants to get this meeting over and done with so Lio and him can go home.

Galo drove for another couple minutes before they reached their destination. Before getting out, he looked at Lio and gave him a kiss on his temple.

Lio smiled at the sweet gesture and leaned forward to give Galo a kiss on the lips.

Once they parted, Galo looked into his beloved's eyes and gave a bigger smile. "You ready?"

"I am." Lio adjusted his clothes and his Forget-Me-Not necklace. "Are you?"

Galo nodded back. "I am. Let's do this."

The two got out of the car and made their way inside the building. Once they talked with the receptionist, they were already transported to the Governor's office.

The Governor's office had a lot of windows that had a lovely view of Promepolis and Lio could see the hotel from here.

Governor Kray was sitting in his desk chair and a woman with short pink hair and blue eyes behind glasses, stood beside the Governor. She might be his new secretary but judging by the lab coat she's wearing, maybe she's just one of the scientists here at the Foundation.

"Hello, Governor Kray." Galo greeted and walked over to the Governor's desk.

Lio followed behind his lover and looked at the Governor before looking back to Galo.

"Hello, Galo. I'm glad you could make it this morning." The Governor smiled and gave a nod. "I would like to speak to you in private, if that's okay."

Lio really didn't want to leave Galo but this is Galo's choice not his. He looked up at his beloved to see him looking down as well.

"Alright, I guess that's fine by me Governor." Galo looked back to the blond Burnish man.

"Excellent." The Governor turned to the young woman next to him and gave a kind smile. "Heris, would you kindly show Lio Fotia around?"

Heris? Wait, is this woman Aina's older sister and Lucia's sister-in-law? Now, that he looks at her, he can see a resemblance between her and Aina.

"Of course, Governor Kray." Heris nodded and escorted Lio out of the room.

Before going out though, Lio looked back at his beloved to see him staring back at him. After a long second, Lio went out with Heris and the hotel owner and the Governor were by themselves now.

Galo looked back at the Governor with a serious face. "Why do you need to speak to me in private?"

The Governor cleared his throat before looking back up at Galo. "I wanted to see you, since it's been awhile since we had some time together."

"Together?" Galo raised an eyebrow before clearing his own throat. "With all due respect, Governor Kray, but you and I never really had a relationship."

"That's why I want to start." The Governor stood up and looked straight at Galo. "I want to know how you've been and I want to say I'm proud of you."

He's proud? This son of a bitch that only talked to him, like an actual human, once when he was a kid, is proud of him? Kray Foresight isn't his father and he never will be so why in the absolute fuck does he say he's proud of him?

"Proud of me?" Galo softly and slowly said. He can't go feral or anything so, he must keep it together for his precious Lio.

"Yes." The Governor nodded but then his smile dropped. "I know you and I haven't talked like regular people in a long time but I would like to start. Because I've been thinking that maybe you felt lonely as a child but you worked your way up and now, you're a rich hotel owner. And for that, I'm proud of you, Galo Thymos. You truly did a great job."

'Lonely!? You don't even know what the fuck I've been through Kray Foresight." Galo yelled in his head. He wanted to say that so bad and strangle this asshole until he turns into ashes. But Galo has to keep it together so that everything will be alright.

"Thank you, Governor Kray. I appreciate that although, you don't have to worry. I have great friends, a great job and I even have a wonderful lover. So, I'm not lonely like I was anymore." Galo reassured him and gave a smile.

Promares and god, he really just wants this man to die already.

The next thing the Governor did, was something Galo didn't expect.

The Governor walked over towards him and gave him a hug. A frickin hug that he hasn't felt in so long but it didn't feel real. The real hugs came from his Lio, not this son of a slutty bitch that he wants to see dead.

"I'm sorry." The Governor hugged a little tighter. "Can you and I start over?"

Right, like he wanted to fucking start over. What is this guy's plan anyway? Does he know Anwyll poisoned Biar and wants to prove it? Does this guy want to convince him to give his hotel to the Foresight Foundation? What in the absolute, mother-fucking hell does this guy want from him?

Galo gave a surprised face but also hugged him back. As much as he hated it, he needs to keep it together right now. "You have nothing to apologize for. We can start over."

But if things get out of hand, Galo will kill this guy himself.

* * *

"Excuse me, can I ask you something?" Lio asked as him and Heris walked down the halls.

"Of course. Go ahead." Heris nodded and gave a small smile.

"Aina Fex is your younger sister, right?" Lio asked, hoping this is the right woman.

She gave a smile and a soft gasp. "She is, you know her?"

Lio gave a smile and a nod in return. "Yeah, I'm actually friends with her and Lucia."

"Oh, my sister-in-law." She looked to the side and her smile dropped.

"Do you hate Lucia?" Lio raised an eyebrow.

"I don't hate her; I just don't see what Aina sees in her. You know?" Heris asked. "I really don't hate her. She's great and all but she can be a little crazy sometimes and seem so out of control."

Lio gave a small nod and looked to the side. "She can go out of control but she's really a nice girl."

Lio didn't see where he was going and he accidentally bumped into a tall person.

"Oh crap, I'm so sorry, I didn't see you." Lio apologized and looked up to see a giant man with orange eyes and metal armor.

"Watch where you're going." The man shouted at him and walked away. "Slut."

Lio gasped, feeling offended. "I'm not a slut, I have a lover."

"Wow! I didn't know you need dick that bad, whore." The man laughed and walked away.

Lio growled in anger before taking a deep breath.

"I'm so sorry. Please calm down, Lio." Heris placed reassuring hands on his shoulders.

Lio took a few more deep breaths before calming down completely and looking at Heris once again. "Who the hell was that asshole?"

"That was Vulcan Haestus of Freeze Force." Heris answered and guided him back to the Governor's office. "He's a jerk to everyone, even me. Just forget about him, he's not worth anyone's time with that attitude of his."

"You got that right." Lio nodded in agreement before Heris knocked on the door.

"Come in." They heard the Governor call out.

The two went back inside and Galo was already by the door. Lio went back by Galo's side before Heris stepped inside again.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Lio." Heris smiled at him then she got an idea. "And hey, if you see my sister, can you tell her I said hi? Please?"

Lio gave a smile too and nodded. "I promise, I will and please, the pleasure's all mine."

After that, Galo and Lio made their way out of the Governor's office and out of the Foundation.

And once they were in the car, Galo looked at his Lio with a smile. "You seem to like Heris."

"She's really nice." Lio nodded with a smile but then glared at the streets. "But I don't like that Vulcan Haestus. I accidentally bumped into him and he called me a slut and a whore."

Galo's eyes went wide and he tightened his grip on the wheel. "He called you a what!?"

"A slut and a whore." Lio groaned and crossed his arms. "Such a dick but he's not worth anyone's time. Let's just go home and forget about him."

"Let's." Galo nodded in agreement and drove back to the hotel, knowing who the next target's going to be.


	35. From Unknown to Known

Lio and Galo made it back to the hotel and Galo held him in a protective manner the whole way. He felt really relaxed with him and he couldn't ask for more.

But he still can't believe that son of a bitch, Vulcan would call him a slut just over one little accident. It's not like he was trying to come on to him. What the hell is his problem?

He wants to forget about him so, maybe a nice, relaxing bath with Galo will help with that.

Once Galo opened the door for him, and everything seemed normal with everyone minding their own business.

But then they both heard a girl squeal from behind them. "Oh, my Promare! It's Mr. Galo and his lover."

Wait, what?

"Promares and god! You're right!" A man came up and took a picture with his phone. "What's your lover's name Mr. Galo?"

More people, Burnish and Frostish alike started to gather around them and ask all sorts of questions. Too many questions for Lio to handle and he wasn't used to anything like this.

"What's your name?"

"We saw in the Promepolis Today that you're Burnish. Is it true?"

"How long have you and Mr. Galo known each other?"

"When are you going to get married?"

Lio was getting more uncomfortable by the minute and he started to stress out. But then a huge piece of ice came into the picture and blocked all the people from getting closer to him.

Lio stepped back with a small scream and looked to where the ice came from.

Anwyll looked like he stomped his foot on the ground and on the bottom of his foot, was the ice that saved him.

"All of you are too close to Lio Fotia and Mr. Galo. Give them some room." Remi called out to the guests from behind Anwyll. He walked past the ravenette before getting closer to the excited crowd. "They wish to retire for the day so, please make some room and they'll answer questions when they're ready."

The crowd then started to move back to let Galo and Lio through.

This was their chance to quickly walk away and go into an empty elevator.

"How do they know about me?" Lio quietly, asked out loud and earned a shrug from Galo.

"Paparazzi, probably saw us."

Lio looked up at Galo and held his arm, tighter which caused Galo to give him a small smile of reassurance.

Before the doors closed, Anwyll quickly, ran over and blocked the doors. Then he looked up at them while catching his breath. "Mr. Galo, Lio. I'm sorry but there's something you have to see."

The ravenette held up the Promepolis Today magazine to see the two kissing under the gazebo at the park.

Galo took the magazine and nodded before looking back to Anwyll. "Thank you for showing us, Anwyll and I would like you to deliver a message."

"To who, Mr. Galo?"

"Tell Ignis and Varys to meet me in my office in two hours." Galo looked at him with seriousness in his eyes.

"I will do that." The ravenette Frostish promised and stepped back to let the doors closed.

Galo took the skeleton key out and put in the password while Lio looked at the magazine cover.

_**Promepolis Today** _

**_Hotel Owner, Galo Thymos has a Burnish Lover._ **

That much is true and parts of it said that some saw him as Galo's date for the Governor's party but they don't know his name yet. Which is why some people would love to meet him soon and talk about their relationship.

Lio's eyes went wide with shock. He can't believe he went from unknown to known like this. And here, he thought him and Galo were alone on that day.

He's not used to fame and he doesn't even know if he'll ever get used to it. Not after what just happened and what's even worse, is that they probably would want an interview with him. What in the absolute, fucking hell is he going to say?

He's not like Galo who's used to getting all this attention and fame from everyone in Promepolis. He always looked so calm when it comes to stuff like this. Even at the Governor's party, he seemed so calm like he was used to it all.

Oh, Promares and god, what is he going to do?

"Lio."

Lio looked up at his lover to see the worry, flashing in his eyes.

"Galo... Um..." Lio didn't know what to say. Is there really anything he could say at this time? God and Promares of this world, why did this day have to get worse for him?

"How about we take a bath together?" Galo suggested and gave him a comforting and reassuring kiss on the cheek. "It'll help take your mind off today."

Lio gave a nod. He really wants to forget the events of the day and he wants to spend time with Galo before he talks to Ignis and Varys. "Yeah, I want to take a bath with you."

Once the doors opened, they quickly went into the apartment and Galo got the water running. He made sure that it's not too hot and not too cold so, it'll be perfect for both of them.

Both of them took off their clothes and got into the tub and watched as the city of Promepolis minded it's own business.

Galo was right, this was taking his mind off things and it felt just as relaxing as he imagined when he first saw the bathtub.

Before he knew it, Galo wrapped his arms around his waist and gave a single kiss to his neck.

Lio gave a smile and leaned closer to Galo's loving touch. Then he turned over so he can embrace Galo and rest his head on his chest. "I love you, Galo."

Galo embraced him tighter and gave a loving smile to his beloved. "And I love you, Lio."


	36. Sickness and Conversation

Another morning rose in Promepolis but this morning wasn't much of a good one.

In the bathroom, Lio was throwing up in the toilet while Galo pulled his hair back and rubbing his back.

Once Lio threw up a little more, he leaned on Galo's legs for support and looked up to see the worry in his beloved's teal eyes.

Galo took some toilet paper and wiped his mouth with it before throwing it out and flushing the toilet. Then he picked him up bridal style and brought him back to the room.

"Galo..." Lio whispered before Galo set him down on the bed. "I feel like crap."

"It's alright my love." Galo kissed his forehead and put some of his hair behind his ear. "Take the day off and get all the rest you need."

"But..."

"No waits or buts." Galo sternly said and gave him another kiss on his temple. "Don't push yourself and don't worry about anything, I'll take care of everything."

Lio gave a weak smile before hugging his sweet beloved the best he could. "Thank you, you're so sweet."

Galo hugged back and gave a small smile. "Anything for you and I'll send Anwyll up here to..."

"No!" Lio hugged him tighter and pouted. "Please, stay her with me."

Galo gave a small chuckle before hugging a little tighter but not too much to hurt him. "Alright."

Lio didn't let go until he laid himself back down with a small groan. Galo took the blanket and covered him up with it before taking his phone to call his main six.

* * *

After another hour, Lio felt a little better but he didn't want to get out of bed because of his dizziness.

Galo wanted to know if he wanted to eat but he didn't want food. He didn't want to risk throwing up again.

Right now, Lio laid in bed while snuggling with Galo under the blanket and before they knew it, knocking was heard at the door.

The couple looked up to see Anwyll and Aina looking at them with worried eyes.

"Anwyll, Aina, hi." Lio lifted himself up and looked at his two friends.

"What are you two doing here?" Galo asked while sitting up as well.

"We wanted to check up on you two." Anwyll answered for the both of them.

"How are you feeling, Lio?" Aina asked while walking over and sitting on the bed.

"I just threw up a little this morning, but I'm feeling a little better now." Lio told them.

"Is there anything we can do for you?" Anwyll stood next to Aina and leaned a little closer to him.

Lio thought about that and he didn't really think of anything so, there probably wasn't. Before he could say no, however, he started getting hungry for some fudge. Wait, why does he want fudge?

"I really want fudge for some reason." Lio rested his hand on his stomach. "Do you two have any by chance?"

"I do." Anwyll raised his hand. "I have some Neapolitan fudge in my apartment, will that due?"

"Yeah, thank you." Lio nodded before the ravenette gave a nod and headed out the door.

Aina touched his forehead with the back of her hand to check his temperature. "You don't feel hotter then normal."

"I don't?" Lio asked her.

Aina shook her head and looked at him. "No. So, I'm guessing this might be some weird sickness at the moment."

"If it's not, then we'll bring you to a doctor and see what happens." Galo promised him and leaned closer to him.

Lio nodded in agreement and leaned on his lover. "Okay."

"Were you surprised about the small paparazzi yesterday?" Aina asked with a worried face.

Lio nodded. "I was and I still can't believe that a lot of people know about me and Galo now."

"And it's no doubt that they would want an interview with you." Aina added just when Anwyll came back into the room with a container of fudge.

"What about an interview?" The ravenette asked.

"People probably want an interview with Lio because they want to get to know him better." Aina answered.

"Oh, yeah. After looking at the newest update on Mr. Galo, I'm sure they would want that." Anwyll nodded in agreement before turning to Lio and giving him the fudge.

"I'm not worried about that, Lio's health is more important then some frickin interview." Galo told them with a small glare.

"We know." Anwyll and Aina said in unison.

Lio set the container down before looking at the three Frostish. "I seriously don't know about this."

Galo looked at his lover in concern. "About what, love?"

"About speaking in public like that." Lio took the container lid off and took a piece of fudge. "An interview about our relationship is something big and I don't know if I could handle something like that."

Galo brought him closer to his side and hugged him while stroking his hair. "Don't worry about that. We'll deal with that later."

After hearing that comforting voice of his beloved's, Lio did feel more relaxed and was able to forget about the whole thing for now.


	37. Thoughts So Suspicious

Elevator doors opened in the lobby and Aina and Anwyll exist out of the elevator to see many people, talking to one another.

"Have you seen the paper this morning?"

"Yes and I can't believe it."

"Me neither. Colonel Vulcan Haestus of Freeze Force going missing?"

"I know right? Where do you think he is?"

"Who knows? He could be anywhere for all we know."

"I wonder where he is and let's hope he's safe."

Aina and Anwyll watched the chattering people walk away before walking to the Icicle Casino to see the other main four there.

"Little birdies told us that you two took out the trash that was bothering Lio." Aina told Ignis and Varys once they sat down at a table.

"Yep." Varys told them. "Those tricks we learn came in handy too."

"Although, that wasn't the only thing that was bothering Mr. Galo." Ignis told them while adjusting his suit.

Lucia raised an eyebrow at the older man. "What else is going on?"

"Apparently, the Governor wants to 'start over' with Mr. Galo." Ignis looked at all of them.

"Why?" Remi asked this time but then gave a raised eyebrow, realizing something. "I don't like this. Something seems fishy."

"I agree with you there." Ignis nodded at Remi and turned to the rest of them. "I mean, since when did the Governor actually wanted to spend time with Mr. Galo?"

"He only talked to him like a human once when Mr. Galo was a kid, after his house burned down." Anwyll pointed out but then gave a confused eyebrow. "What did they talk about again?"

"It was about the incident on that day, Anwyll." Varys reminded him. "The Governor mostly talked while Mr. Galo only gave simple replies because of his state of shock."

"Oh yeah, thank you Varys." Anwyll gave a small smile and earned a nod from the other Frostish.

Lucia tipped her chair back a little and put her hands behind her head. "I think the Governor knows 'something' and wants to prove it." She darted her eyes at Anwyll when she said the last few words.

"Nothing else was left behind so I don't believe it." Anwyll told her with a small glare.

"We don't know that for sure and Mr. Galo either does or doesn't know either. But if things get out of hand, we all know what he'll do in the end." Aina told them all.

Anwyll nodded in agreement. "He'll take out the trash himself and we do not interfere."

"You two got that right." Lucia nodded at the ravenette and her wife but gave a scowl. "But I still think we can take it."

"Lucia." Aina glared at her wife. "If Mr. Galo wants to take the trash out himself, then he'll do it himself."

"And when that happens, we never get involved, no matter what." Remi added, crossing his arms. "We all Promare Sweared on our lives that we would do anything he says."

"And I'm not judging or complaining." Anwyll told them, crossing his own arms.

"None of us are judging or complaining either, Poison Beauty." Lucia told the ravenette.

"I didn't say any of you were, Building Destroyer." Anwyll spat back.

"Don't talk to my wife like that." Aina warned the ravenette with venom in her voice.

"Stop it! All of you!" Ignis warned, causing the two to look at him. "What did Mr. Galo say about fighting?"

"Oh would you relax already?" Lucia sat properly and put her elbows on the table. "As long as he doesn't see us, we should be completely fine."

After that last sentence, she looked at everyone to see that they were no longer looking at her. But behind her with terrified looks and from that, she knew what was going on.

She slowly turned around to see her boss looking down at her with a raised eyebrow and an unimpressed look on his face.

In a panic, she got up and held up her hands. "Mr. Galo... I-I can explain..."

The other Frostish raised his hand up to silence her and she closed her mouth.

"Don't bother, I've seen enough and I'm not in the mood to punish anyone today." Galo put his hand down and looked at all of them with a serious face. "If you manage to keep the rest of the day a good one, then I'll let this slide this time."

Everyone, except for Aina and Anwyll, raised confused eyebrows at their boss.

"Aina and Anwyll will explain what's happening but if I ever see any of you fight like that again..." Galo closed his eyes and waited a second to open them, to reveal his white eyes. **"You know what will happen."**

The main six started shaking in fear and they all nodded their heads, not trusting their own voices.

Galo closed his eyes again and took a deep breath before opening his eyes again to have his teal eyes back. "Good."

Aina raised his hand, still shaking in fear.

"What is it, Convincing Liar?" Galo turned to her.

"Is Lio doing okay?" She asked, calming down a little.

"He's napping at the moment so, I took this time to check up on you six." Galo answered before turning his back. "And now that I know we're all in agreement, I'll be going now."

Galo started walking away but only took a few steps before looking back to his main six with a warning look. "And remember, if this day turns any worse, I will punish you three."

Aina, Anwyll and Lucia nodded in understanding

"Good." Galo gave them a smile before walking away again. "I will see you all tomorrow."

"Yes, Mr. Galo." The six said in unison before watching their boss disappear.

Aina, Anwyll and Lucia gave sighs of relief. They were thankful that Galo will spare them if they make the rest of the day good.

"I'm sorry." Anwyll told the girls. "Forgiveness?"

Aina and Lucia nodded. "Forgiveness."

"Okay, now, what's this 'Aina and Anwyll will explain what's happening' thing?" Remi asked with a raised eyebrow. "What's going on that Mr. Galo wasn't in the mood to punish anyone?"

Anwyll and Aina looked at each other with huge grins on their faces before looking to the other four.

"Okay, so after Mr. Galo called, telling us to take over, Anwyll and I went to go check up on them." Aina started the story.

"Right." Lucia nodded, knowing that everyone knows that much already.

"And when we went up, Lio told us he threw up this morning and he wanted fudge." Anwyll added.

"Go on." Varys pushed a little.

"Is Lio sick?" Ignis asked, worried about him.

Aina shook her head. "No."

"We're going to have a new addition to our family." Anwyll told the staff with the smile still on his face.

"What do you...?" Lucia was about to ask but then her eyes went wide as well as the other three.

"No." Remi said in disbelief.

"Yep." Aina nodded.

"Really?" Ignis asked.

"We think so." Anwyll nodded.

"Mr. Galo and Lio are going to have a...?" Varys didn't even bother to finish his sentence after the two nodded their heads.

"Baby."

Everyone's mouths dropped.

"Holy Promares, this is great news!" Varys told them while giving an excited smile.

"We know." Anwyll got up from his seat and looked at all of them. "Now if you all will excuse me, I'm going to make some clothes for the baby."

"Anwyll it's still early. Plus, we need to make sure he's pregnant first." Aina reminded him.

"Don't care." Anwyll shook his head and started walking away. "I go with my heart and my heart is telling me to make clothes for Mr. Galo and Lio's baby."

After the ravenette disappeared, Aina gave a defeated sigh. "Yep, that's Poison Beauty for ya."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this chapter and I know you're probably wondering about the nicknames. You'll find out more about them later on in the story. I plan to make great us for them.


	38. Aina's Backstory with Galo

The rest of the day seemed fine and to Aina, Anwyll and Lucia, that meant relief because now they don't have to be punished. And what makes things even better is that a baby is possibly on the way and Galo will be by Lio's side the whole time.

Anwyll started making baby clothes four hours ago and because of his excitement, he already made thirty pairs of baby clothes. Fifteen pink and fifteen blue. And if Aina and Lucia knew the ravenette, then he'd be so excited, that he would be making baby clothes all night.

As of now, Aina was starting dinner and she was cutting up some vegetables for the soup she's making.

After cutting more celery, she grabbed a carrot but she didn't cut it yet. She looked down at the knife she had in her hand and could still see the red blood from when she told her first lie to her parents and her sister.

* * *

_Heris this and Heris that. That's all she's hearing nowadays When no one wants to pay that much attention to the younger Ardebit sister._

_She should be proud to be the younger, third grade, sister of the child prodigy that seems so smart and incredible. She really should be and she is, she really is._

_So... Why does she see green?_

_Green._

_That's what she's seeing and she doesn't understand why she sees green. Why is she seeing this one color that keeps bleeding through her vision?_

_She wanted to get away from her sister and she did. After they went for a little walk in the park, Heris was busy reading a book, as per usual and this was her chance to get away from her._

_She ran away from her. She ran as fast as she could until her frozen legs got tired then she created some ice so she can slide the rest of the way. She doesn't know where she's going but anywhere was better than with the nerd that everyone was more proud of than her._

_A darker green painted her vision and it was getting darker and darker until she was seeing black. A darkness that she probably belongs in and no one would miss her if she just jumped into the black._

_Then she heard a car honk and she snapped out of her gaze to look at the car that was coming right towards her._

_The man in the car saw her and slammed on the brakes but was still coming towards her._

_Aina's eyes went wide. Was she going to die today? Was she going to be free from this green vision and see all the other colors there are in this world?_ _She hopes so and let's hope that there is someone who is willing to be by her side for the rest of her life._

_She lets a single frozen tear fall from her eye and closed her eyes, waiting for death to come._

_But then she felt water grab her and pull her in, faster than the speed of light._

_The car stopped completely and Aina saw that she was now on the sidewalk but was still being pulled with the water, wrapped around her body._

_The water went a long ways until she was brought back into the park._

_She gave a sigh. It's her sister, obviously, and she would have been smart enough to do something like that. Something a Frostish isn't able to do yet but she figured out a way. Figuring out ways to do more with the Promare is what she does best, isn't it?_

_"Heris, I'm sorry. I..." She got up and turned around. Only to to be faced with two boys that were definitely not her sister. One had teal eyes with spiky blue hair in a mohawk and stared right at her with seriousness in his eyes. The other had rose gold eyes with _black hair in a bob haircut and he wore a dress.__

_"What were you thinking?" The one with blue hair asked. "You need to watch where you're going or else you're gonna die."_

_"And you don't deserve to die, we can tell." The one with black hair added with a nod._

_"Sorry." Aina bowed her head in shame. "I'll be more careful and thank you."_

_"You're welcome but what were you angry about?" The blue-haired boy asked._

_"I wasn't angry." Aina tried to defend herself. "I just was thinking."_

_"About what?" The ravenette asked with his hands on his hips. "Are you jealous of someone or something?"_

_Aina opened her mouth to say something but closed it when she realized that she doesn't have any words to say at all._

_But the blue-haired boy had something to say. "I'm Galo Thymos, by the way."_

_"And I'm Anwyll." The ravenette-Anwyll introduced himself. "Are you willing to kill?"_

_"Anwyll!" Galo scolded the boy._

_Aina wasn't expecting that question but then again, maybe this was a good thing. Would someone or two people, in this case, finally be proud of her and not her sister?_

_"I'll kill." She blurted out and Galo and Anwyll looked at her with shocked eyes. "You saved me so I'll do anything to repay you, Mr...?"_

_"Galo." Galo answered her. "Call me Mr. Galo and what are you willing to do?"_

_"I can figure out something." She promised. She just needs to find some people and then she'll prove that she'll be able to kill. Right now, she doesn't care about the evil things she's thinking, she just wants someone to be proud of her and not her sister._

_"Mr. Galo, look!" Anwyll pointed to an alleyway, next to the park to see two Frostish men, drinking some alcohol in a bag. "Let's see what she can do with them."_

_Mr. Galo thought about that but Aina eagerly nodded without thinking. "I'll do it. I'll show you I can kill."_

_Galo wasn't expecting that. She gave an answer without thinking and this surprised him but he shrugged it off and held up his pinky. "Alright. Do you Promare Swear that you'll prove to me you can kill? If you pass, then I'll make you into a member of my main staff in my future hotel and you'll be just as important as the rest of my staff."_

_Promare Swear. She heard about these and she didn't give a damn about the consequences. She's willing to do whatever it takes to make Galo proud._

_She held up her pinky as well. "I Promare Swear that I'll be useful to you and if I can't, then let me die."_

_"Done."_

_The two linked their pinkies and the two went into their monster forms. Aina's hair, skin, eyes turned white and the ponytail in her hair became frozen enough to make it seem like an icicle. Her hands turned into claws and she looked up at Galo to see that he was way scarier than her but that was okay._

_After that, they walked over to the two men and Aina stepped in to look at them. "Hey!"_

_The two men looked at her with lustful eyes and one was coming up to her with a knife. "Hey there little cutie pie..."_

_Aina used her ice and made it snatch the knife out of the man's hand and quickly stabbed the drunk man with it before stabbing the other man. The two men threw up water before dropping dead on the ground. Then she used her ice to make the knife go to the first man's hand to make it seem like he killed the guy and himself._

_She turned around and looked at Galo and Lio to see their impressed faces._

_"Did I pass?" Aina asked with a smile._

_Galo looked at her and gave her a smile. "Yes and now, you're part of my future hotel staff."_

_"Yes!" She squealed._

_"AINA!"_

_Aina gasped and looked back to the park to see her parents and Heris looking for her._

_"We'll meet again." Galo promised. "What's your name?"_

_"Aina Ardebit." Aina answered and started to run back. "See you Mr. Galo, Anwyll."_

_"See you." Anwyll waved before she disappeared._

_Aina ran over to her parents and sister and her mother hugged her with all her might. "Where have you been!?"_

_"We've been worried sick!" Her father told her._

_"Are you okay, Aina?" Heris came up and hugged her too._

_"Sorry." Aina told all of them. She can't tell them what happened so, she needs a good excuse. She's not one for lying but she has to in order to protect Anwyll and Mr. Galo. "Heris was reading a book and I didn't want to bother so, I want to explore some more."_

_And at that moment, Aina no longer saw green but all the colors of the world._

* * *

They believed her and after that, she was able to stay by Galo's side and work for him. She's happy for her life and now she doesn't have any regrets.

She cut up the carrot and put the vegetables in the soup before putting a lid on it.

She put the knife down and went to go look for her one and only.


	39. Lucia's Backstory with Galo

Lucia looked outside their apartment window to see the entire city covered with tall buildings with the sunset on top.

Buildings.

Lots of buildings.

Once and a while, it's good to take your anger out on them. Watching the sharp ice come out of it, piercing through like it had enough of being trapped and wanted to break free from all the horrors that it felt. But even though it's free, the memories of those terrible experiences as a child still haunts their thoughts and what they want more than anything, is to forget.

Just like Lucia.

"...ia?"

"...cia?"

"Lucia?"

Lucia snapped out of her thoughts and looked at her wife. "Sorry, what?"

Aina opened her mouth to say something but closed it, realizing that Lucia was thinking about her past once again. She gave her a worried and concerned look and rested a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You're thinking about your past again, aren't you?"

Lucia looked away from her wife and looked out to the city once again. "Yes, I am and I hate it so much."

Aina hugged her and gave her a kiss on her temple. "I know."

* * *

_It's dark._

_It's lonely._

_It's horrible._

_Mother dearest would always throw stuff at her._ _Mother dearest would always lock her in the basement._ _Mother dearest would never let her go out into the oh-so-wonderful world._

_But most importantly, mother dearest never loved her._

_She felt trapped in her own house and every night, she would wonder why she deserves these things. She didn't do anything wrong, did she? Is she being punished for existing in the first place? Why was this all happening to her._

_She felt so alone, scared, and helpless whenever she was with mother dearest._

_But at least she had the mice to keep her company._

_Whenever she was locked in the basement, the mice would come to her and at first, she was afraid. But after being down there many times, she grew to care less and and let them do what they want._

_One mouse came up to her one day and didn't even try to go away and leave her alone. She held that little mouse in her tiny hand and let him crawl on her._

_The little mouse was so cute and lovable and would always keep her company. Because of their friendship, she named this little mouse, Vinny._

_Not long after, more mice came and befriended her. It felt nice to have friends even if they weren't human at all. Maybe she's not even meant to be with humans. Are all humans cruel and hateful like mother dearest? If so, then she hates humans._

_All she needs is the cold and her mice. Her mice didn't seem to have any problems with her Frostish powers. In fact, they were thrilled by it._

_She would do some little show with her snow and ice and one time, she even did a mini skating rink for them. Along with mini skates of course._

_She would watch them skate, wishing that she could do it too but she wants to do it outside. Where there were no walls, no problems, no abuse, no one telling her what to do._

_She wanted to go outside more than anything in this so-called-huge-world. Should she sneak out and run away? She doesn't know where to go. Where could she go? What can she do?_

_Should she kill mother dearest?_

_No! She can't do that. She's not a killer but what if she did? Then she would be free, right? Then she wouldn't worry about abuse anymore and she can start a life somewhere else. And she'll learn more about the world while at it._

_But then mother dearest came back and unlocked the door._

_"LUCIA FEX! GET UP HERE!"_

_This might be the last time she ever sees Vinny and the other mice again. So, she took one more look at them and patted Vinny's head in a way to say goodbye._

_"NOW!" Mother dearest screamed from the stairs._

_Lucia wasted no more time and ran up the stairs to see mother dearest, looking down at her with a scowl. She wasn't happy, she's never happy with her so what does mother dearest want now?_

_"I'm sorry." Lucia looked down with fear._

_"Oh, you're sorry?" Mother dearest gave sing song tone that sounded like she didn't believe her. Which she didn't, that much was obvious. The next thing Lucia knew, mother dearest took a handful of her hair and made her look up at her before giving a serious and angry tone. "Bullshit."_

_"I..." Lucia was slapped across the face so, hard that she landed on the floor with a thud. She laid on the ground, feeling the stinging blue of her cheek and believes a bruise might be visible later._

_"I hated you from the moment you were born and if I wasn't a coward, then I would kill you right now." Mother dearest told her and walked away._

_Mother dearest hates her, huh? Well, no wonder then. This was all because she hated her from the beginning. This all makes sense now._

_"Don't worry." Lucia lifted herself up a little._

_Mother dearest stopped in her tracks and looked at her daughter with a scowl. "What did you say, you little bitch?"_

_Lucia had enough. She had enough of this woman's bullshit and she wants to make it go away. And the only way for that to happen, is to make it disappear. "Don't worry. I'll make you disappear and you won't have to see me again."_

_"You'll make me disappear?" Mother dearest took a knife from the counter and walked over to Lucia once again. "Think again, you little shit."_

_Lucia looked up at the knife and didn't feel any fear. She was expecting something like this and this is her chance._

_"Goodbye." Mother dearest said her final words before Lucia snapped her fingers._

_Ice came from the ground and shot mother dearest in the throat._

_Mother dearest couldn't speak with all the gurgling of blood and water in her mouth._ _Mother dearest had tears in her eyes but Lucia could care less._

_Mother dearest is so close to death and Lucia wants to get it over and done with._

_The air around them got colder, the walls getting coated with frost, ice coming out from everywhere._

_Lucia stomped her foot and the ice went everywhere, destroying the entire house. Ice was sticking out and blood stained it to show that she killed mother dearest._

_Speaking of mother dearest, her ice body was dangling from the end of the ice. She was lifeless, quiet and possibly happy._

_That's the end of it._

_She's finally free and that means she can live her own life._

_She ran outside the house and squinted her eyes when they were met with the blinding rays of the sun._

_She finally saw the sun, the light of day, one of the valued things of life. It's blinding, it's bright, it's beautiful. So, beautiful that she cried with happy tears that froze on her cheeks. Her eyes adjusted to the light and she looked around to see that she's in a forest full of lovely trees and plants of all kinds. There's even dirt that felt so rough when she first touched it with her feet._

_This felt like a dream but she knows that it's not. It's as real as her life and she loves this part of reality, the beautiful world._

_Why was this kept from her? This was all too beautiful to miss and if she stayed in that cage of a home any longer, then she would never see this._

_Looks like she made the right choice._

_She was about to walk away but then she heard an impressed whistle._

_She quickly turned around to see a boy that looked, possibly older than her with teal eyes and blue hair in a mohawk._

_He looked at the ice she created and looked back to her with a raised eyebrow and a small smile. "I think you can be useful to me."_

_"What?" She asked, not getting what this boy said and afraid that he might do something to her._

_The boy's smile dropped and he looked at her with confusion for a moment before looking to the house. He then put a finger on his chin in thought before turning back to her. "You never went outside your house, have you?"_

_Lucia was taken aback by this and she looked at the boy with shock. "How did you know?"_

_"It's just a guess but it looks like I'm right." The boy walked up to her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "My name is Galo Thymos and I could really use people like you in my future hotel. You interested?"_

_Hotel? Like those places you can stay in and relax? That didn't sound so bad. Although, what is Galo Thymos getting at and what does he plan to do? She doesn't feel like she can trust him but he's not trying anything to hurt her or kill her. And she didn't know what to do or where to go so, this is her only option. "What do I need to do?"_

_Galo gave a small smile and took his hand away. He held up his pinky and gave a serious face and tone. "You have to Promare Swear that you will do everything I say and in return, I will make sure that you will see the light of day, every day."_

_The light of day, every day and Promare Swear to do whatever he says? She wants to live to see another day and she wants to make friends and be part of something in this world. But Promare Swear? This is serious and Galo didn't look like he was joking, he's serious as death. If she does this, there's no going back but what does she have to lose?_

_Without a second thought and with a nod, she nodded and linked her pinky with his. "I Promare Swear."_

_Their Promares began to glow and both went into their Frostish monster forms. Galo looked a lot more terrifying than her but she didn't feel scared. As long as it's him, she feels safe._

* * *

After that day, she followed Galo and they both kept their promises. It was also thanks to him, Anwyll and Aina that she was able to learn more about the world and learn how to be a better human being. Not long after that, Aina and her became closer and closer until they finally turned into wives and that's the best thing that's happened to her.

Lucia hugged her one and only back and rested her head on her wife's chest. "You know I love you right?"

"Yeah, of course I do." Aina told her, looking down at the smaller Frostish.

"Good." Lucia gave a small smile. "Just making sure and thank you."

"For what?"

"For everything." Lucia closed her eyes in bliss.

Aina gave a soft smile and rested her head on top of Lucia's.


	40. A Wonderful Discovery

It's been three weeks and the sickness has been going none-stop.

First it was the morning sickness, then he's sleeping in the middle of the day, having cramps then and there and he's been craving fudge and other certain foods.

He didn't understand what was going on but he has a feeling he does at the same time. Which made it even more confusing.

He heard knocking on the door and he looked at the closed door of his and Galo's room. "Who is it?"

"It's me." Lio heard Anwyll's voice from the other side.

Lio gave a small smile. "Come on in."

The door opened to reveal the ravenette himself with a container of fudge. Ever since this happened, Anwyll had a routine to bring Galo's breakfast and tea to his office then he would make fudge for Lio. Lio felt so blessed to have a caring friend but he also felt bad for making Anwyll do extra work. He hopes to make it up to him soon after all this is done.

"How are you feeling today, Lio?" Anwyll walked over to him and sat on the bed.

"I'm okay. I'm still having problems though and I don't know why." Lio told him then he looked at the container of fudge. "What did you make today?"

Anwyll gave a smile and gave his friend the container. "Today, I made buckeye fudge."

"Buckeye?" Lio took the container and looked inside to see the delicious looking treat.

Anwyll nodded. "Yep, it's peanut butter fudge with a thick layer of chocolate on top."

"Oh." Lio gave a smile and took a piece. "Thank you."

"You are truly welcome, anytime my friend." Anwyll watched as Lio started to devour the fudge but then he remembered something. "Oh, yeah. I have something for you."

Lio swallowed some of the fudge before looking up at the ravenette. "What is it?"

"I was thinking about your symptoms and they gave me a theory. But I don't know if I'm right so, I went to a nearby pharmacy yesterday, and got this for you." Anwyll took out a small box and on the cover was a picture of a pregnancy test.

Lio dropped his fudge in shock. A pregnancy test!?

"Okay, look. I know what you're thinking." Anwyll raised his hand up in reassurance. "A pregnancy test!? Yes, you see, I read a lot of books on my free time and some are about the beginning of pregnancy which got me thinking about this. But I don't know for sure, that's why I got you this."

Lio looked at the pregnancy test and took it in his hands. Could he possibly be pregnant? No, he can't be. Him and Galo have been dating for only a little while and they can't have a baby already.

Although, Lio can't help but think that he might be. What would Galo think? Would he be mad and kick him out? Would he be freaked out? Oh, Promares.

"I'll try it out, thank you for this, Anwyll." Lio set the box on the nightstand and continued eating.

"You're welcome." Anwyll nodded.

After a few more minutes, Lio finished the whole container and handed it back to his friend. "Thank you again, Anwyll."

"No need to thank me, you are always welcome." Anwyll took a napkin and wiped Lio's mouth with it.

"I'm sorry to make you do this extra work. I'll make it up to you, I promise." Lio looked up at him and watched the ravenette as he threw away the napkin.

"There's no need to apologize and you don't have to do anything for me." Anwyll reassured.

"But I..." Before he could say anything else, Anwyll put a finger to his lips, making him go silent.

"It's alright, just make sure you're taking it easy. Okay?" Anwyll took his finger back and looked down at his friend.

Lio wanted to say that he wants to make it up to him but he doesn't want to protest or argue. With a defeated sigh, he gave a small nod. "Okay, I'll take it easy."

"Excellent." Anwyll gave a kind smile before looking at his watch. "Oh, I got to go. I'll see you at lunch time okay?"

"Sounds good to me." Lio told him before the ravenette went out the door.

Lio laid back down and looked up at the canopy, thinking about all of this once again.

Pregnant? Now that he's thinking it clearly, these symptoms do remind him of pregnancy. He learned about it in Anatomy back in high school and he's certain that this is the only explanation.

He looked at the pregnancy test on the nightstand and thought about using it. Should he use it today or wait a little longer? A part of him says he should wait and see if these symptoms continue but the other says use it and see what happens.

Should he do it or wait?

Do it. Wait. Do it. Wait. Do it. Wait.

Lio took a deep breath before making his final decision.

He got out of bed and took the pregnancy test before heading to the bathroom. He closed the door and locked it before looking at the instructions.

His heart was pounding with nervousness. He was scared but he needed to know if he really was pregnant or not.

After doing a little business, he set the pregnancy test on the counter and looked back to the instructions to see that he has to wait two minutes.

With that said, he started counting very slowly with a shaky voice. He was still scared to see the final results but he knows that he has to figure it out eventually.

After counting to his second sixty, he took the pregnancy test and closed his eyes. He brought it close to him and opened his eyes in shock.

It's positive and that means he's pregnant.

He's with child, Galo's child. He can't believe it but at the same time he can.

What is Galo going to think? He's scared to see Galo's reaction but he can't hide this from him. He loves him too much to lie to him and lying is the last thing he wants to do to his beloved.

He set the test down and sat on the toilet seat to cry.

* * *

**NIGHT**

Lio waited in the kitchen, sitting in a chair with the pregnancy test on the table. Galo would be coming back any minute now and he needs to tell him what he found out today.

He heard the door open and he looked over there to see his one and only, walking up to him.

"Hello my love." Galo kissed him on the lips and looked at him to see the sad look on his face. "What's wrong?"

Lio was even more scared now but he has to do this. It's now or never.

"You know how I was feeling sick these past three weeks? Well, I found out why." Lio started, looking up to see Galo's confused look.

"Why?"

"Anwyll came to me this morning and gave me this." Lio took the pregnancy test and showed it to Galo. "I used it and... I'm pregnant."

Okay, that could have gone out better but because of his fear, he can't think straight. He closed his eyes and waited for his lover to yell at him.

But what he got was a sniffling sound.

Lio opened his eyes and looked up to see Galo with frozen tears that didn't look sad but happy. Galo smiled big and he hugged Lio with all of his love. "This is amazing."

Lio wasn't expecting this. He didn't expect Galo to hug him and tell him this. Was this a dream? "Really? You're not mad or anything?"

"Mad?" Galo pulled away to look at him. "Why would I be mad? This is the most wonderful thing in the world and I'm extremely happy."

Happy? He's happy? He wanted this to happen? Lio wasn't expecting this at all but he's not complaining because he's happy too.

"Do you want the baby, Lio?" Galo asked, kneeling down and placing a loving hand on his still flat stomach.

"Yes, of course I do." Lio placed a hand on his. "I would love to have your child."

Galo gave a smile and went back on his feet to place a loving kiss on Lio's lips.

And Lio kissed back with a lot of love.


	41. Here For You

Another morning and another morning for him, Galo and the blooming little one.

Lio woke up first and looked down at his beloved Galo to see him with his hands on his stomach.

Galo wouldn't stop touching, kissing and putting his ear on his stomach since last night, but he's not complaining. In fact, he loves it when Galo does it because it reminds him that they're gonna have a life together and they're gonna share it with a baby too.

He gave a smile and kissed Galo's temple to show more love.

'What did I do to deserve such a wonderful person?' Lio thought to himself and even though, they met just a little while ago, it felt like they already know each other. And during his first nights, he's been having weird dreams about him and Galo as kids. Weird but that's okay because he can forget about them now and move on with the loves of his life.

He wonders if Galo will propose to him and marry him soon, to make things feel even more complete. But they can wait for that, he wants to enjoy the little things like this beautiful moment right now. Even just cuddling with Galo right here, makes him the happiest person alive.

Lio looked at the clock to see that it's still early and neither of them had to go to work yet. There's also no Yoga today because of an accident that happened last week with a kid's soccer ball and the windows.

But that's alright, he might just get some more sleep with Galo for now until they have to get to work. And good thing it's game day today because that will be his and Galo's chance to tell the main six that he's pregnant.

He laid his head back on the pillow but before he could close his eyes, Galo started to look scared.

"Get away from me."

Lio sat up and looked at Galo with worry.

"Get away from me." Galo said a little louder. "Get away."

Oh Promares! Is he having a dream of the orphanage owner who abused him!? Oh god, he needs to wake him up but his body won't move. Why won't it move?

"GET AWAY!" Galo screamed and ice started to cover the room.

"GALO!" Lio used his flames to cover himself and he tried to shake Galo awake. But he wouldn't wake up. So, he tried harder. "GALO! WAKE UP!"

Galo jolted awake with a gasp and he looked around to see what happened. Ice covered the whole room except for the bed. He looked towards Lio who was still covered in flames and he's okay, thank the Promares, but he had a worried expression. "Oh Promares, I'm sorry."

"No, don't apologize. It's okay." Lio let his flames die down and he put comforting hands on his lover's shoulders. "What happened? Do you wanna talk about it?"

Galo covered his face with his hands and took a deep breath. Lio was worried and what made him worry more was the tear that froze on Galo's face.

Before he knew it, Galo embraced him and Lio can feel more of Galo's freezing tears on his shoulders.

"They were flashbacks." Galo whispered, trying not to cry. "I hate them so much and I just want to forget."

Flashbacks!? Oh Promares. Galo was having flashbacks in his sleep and it broke Lio's heart. If only he could help Galo forget but all he can do is be there for him amd love him.

He wrapped his arms around Galo and pulled his head back to kiss Galo's face. Kissing the tears away with heat while at it. "Galo, it's alright. I'm here."

"Lio..."

"I'm here for you too." Lio told him with love and honesty. "That man isn't around anymore and he won't ever get you again. It's okay, I love you and I'm always here for you no matter what."

Galo let a few more tears out before he broke them off his cheeks and embraced Lio once again. "I love you too and thank you."

"You're welcome." Lio kissed his cheek and embraced him back.

"You know I'm here for you too, right?"

Lio gave a smile and nodded. "Yes, I do."


	42. The Exciting News

Some breakfast with tea, some work and an elevator later, Galo and Lio arrived at the Icicle Casino and everyone was ready to play the games of the day.

"Now, everyone. Before we begin, we have something to say." Galo told the group that already sat down.

"What is it, Mr. Galo?" Anwyll asked, fixing his sparkly, pink headband.

Galo turned over to his beloved and Lio gave a nod to say that he'll say the rest.

"Everyone, I was sick and I've been craving fudge for the past three weeks." Lio started and received nods from the main six.

"Anwyll, I did what you suggested and I figured out why I was having these problems." Lio gave a small blush and looked to the side for a moment.

"What's going on?" Lucia asked, taking a drink that Remi made for her.

Lio took a deep breath. He was really nervous because he doesn't know how everyone's going to take it. Anwyll might understand and support, sure but that doesn't mean that everyone else will be.

Everyone thinks differently after all.

Just then, Lio felt Galo's hand on his own. Lio looked up to his lover's eyes to see the support, love, warmth and comfort that he loves so much. With his eyes, Galo was telling him it's going to be alright and Lio gave a smile to show he's more relaxed.

With a lot more confidence, Lio looked up at everyone and gave the words. "I'm pregnant with Galo's child."

And that was when Lucia spat her drink at Remi. "REALLY!?"

"LUCIA!" Remi scolded her made a handkerchief with his ice to wipe his face and glasses. "Why are always spitting your drink at me?"

"Because I can and I will." She gave the man a look before looking at Lio again. "You're really gonna have a baby!?"

"Positive." Lio shrugged and gave a shy smile.

"That's amazing, I'm so happy for you guys." Anwyll gave a huge smile and stood up in excitement. "I'm excited to see the baby!"

Lio giggled at his ravenette friend's enthusiasm. "Well, it's gonna be a while before the baby comes."

"All the more reason to prepare a baby room." Remi pointed out and nodded. "It's always best to be prepared for anything."

"I agree with that." Varys nodded in agreement.

Ignis nodded as well to show he agrees too.

"The baby's coming in nine months so, we have plenty of time to get ready for a baby before then." Galo told everyone and kissed Lio's temple. "In the meantime, let's just enjoy the rest of our day."

"Can I do something for the baby?" Aina asked her boss and Lio while leaning on the table a little. "Please?"

Galo thought about it and shrugged with a small smile. "I don't see why not."

"Yay!" Aina jumped in her seat with lots of excitement.

Lio gave a smile, relieved to know that everyone is excited for the baby and wants to do something for it. He's excited to see what they'll do but it'll all have to wait until he's a few months pregnant.


	43. Calming the Storm

"Thank you and you as well. Goodbye." Galo put his phone back in his pocket and looked over at his beloved. "The appointment's tomorrow at one thirty."

"Alright. Sounds good." Lio sighed and sat back down on the bed. "I'm sorry for all this trouble, Galo."

Galo went over and wrapped his arms around his beloved. "What?"

Lio gave a sigh and looked at his one and only with sad and guilty eyes. "I... I feel like I'm making you work a lot more and I'm sorry for all this trouble, Galo."

"Lio!" Lio jumped a little at his boyfriend's voice but found himself being pulled down to the mattress. Where Galo was still holding him in his embrace. "There's no need to apologize and I would do anything for you and our baby."

Lio still felt guilty but he smiled at his one and only before kissing him.

Galo kissed back with lots of love and the two were about to get naughty when Galo's phone rang.

The two pulled apart and Galo groaned in annoyance. Lio pulled back all the way so Galo could look at his phone again. It was probably his main six or a wrong number.

'What a pain in the ass and right when I was about to make love with my Lio.' Galo, angrily thought to himself before answering the phone. "Hello."

"Galo?"

Galo widened his eyes.

It was Kray Foresight.

"Governor Kray!" Galo gave a fake surprised voice. "Do what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Well, Galo Thymos. I'm calling because I want to ask you something." Kray told the hotel owner with a serious voice.

"And what would that be?" Galo asked, wanting to get this call over with.

Lio raised an eyebrow at Galo's phone. What does the Governor want with his boyfriend? Is it an emergency or something? He didn't know yet.

The next thing that happened, was that Galo set the phone down the nightstand. A little rougher than what Lio expected.

"Galo...?" Lio saw the room getting a little darker and he turned around to see snow falling on Promepolis. Lio's eyes widened at the sight. Either winter's already here or a Frostish is so mad that they're making the weather go wack.

Lio's guess is that Galo is mad about the call. "Galo, what happened?"

"Nothing much." Galo turned to his beloved with a reassuring face. "The Governor just wants to take me somewhere and I told him I'll think about it."

"Why does he want to take you somewhere?" Lio asked, confused about the whole thing.

"He says it's secret and I'm not happy about it."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to see him." Galo came closer to him and embraced him, tight but not too tight to hurt the baby. "I want to see you all day, every day."

"Galo." Lio wrapped his arms around his beloved, just as tight. "Maybe he just wants to spend a guy's night with you."

"You're more important to me then a guy's night with the Governor." Galo looked up at Lio with a small pout.

Lio gave him a soft smile. "I think you should go. You've been very busy lately and you deserve a break. A little guy's night won't hurt. Would it?"

"What about you and our baby?"

"We'll be fine Galo." Lio cupped his boyfriend's cheeks. "Promares, you don't have to worry about us. We'll be right here safe and sound when you get back."

Galo really didn't want to go because he hates that son of a bitch and he wants him dead. But maybe Lio's right, maybe a little break won't hurt but he's not gonna like being with Kray Foresight.

Unless...

Galo then gave a small smile. "I guess it probably won't hurt."

"Good." Lio gave a small smile and then he cuddled up next to Galo with a smile. "I love you."

"I love you too." Galo turned the lamp off before cuddling with Lio. "Goodnight, my darling."

"Goodnight, my love."

And after that, the snow died down a little. Making the storm less dreadful and calmer and sparkly in the night's sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It snowed where I lived the other day and my friend, Shiori and I were discussing why Frostish Galo is mad. And then when night came, it looked way more beautiful and calm and Galo has calmed down thanks to Lio.
> 
> I know it's not much but it's what I want to give you all. I hope you like it and stay safe and warm everyone.


	44. Remi's Backstory with Galo

"Everyone."

The main six turned to their boss with their full attention.

"I'm taking Lio to a doctor's appointment. You six are in charge until I get back." Galo gave them serious eyes. "Got it?"

"Yes, Mr. Galo." The six said in unison, saying they understood.

"Good." Galo gave them a smile before going to the elevator. "I will see you all later."

Once he was gone, everyone started to relax a little more.

"He's leaving us in charge more often than usual." Aina pointed out and put her hands up. "Not that I'm judging or complaining but I'm afraid that something seriously bad might happen. And then he'll punish us for it."

"Don't worry." Anwyll reassured. "We got this and don't ask the two questions because we want this day to be completely fine."

"What two questions?" Lucia raised an eyebrow at him.

"You know." Anwyll told her. "THE questions."

Lucia processed the question until she nodded. "Oh, those questions. I get it now."

"Well, at least no one is throwing up because they drank too much." Varys said with a shrug and a smirk.

But then after he said that, a drunken man with a beer bottle came and threw up his lunch by the exit.

Aina, Lucia and Anwyll glared at the gym couch. "Did you really have to say that!?"

"I always wanted to so, yes."

Remi shook his head and went over to the broom closet to get a mop and bucket. "I got it."

Anyone would think that as a bartender, he would get used to stuff like this by now. But truth be told, he's not.

But he wouldn't have it any other way. After all, it is his bar and he's thankful for what he has.

Even if everyone is crazy in their way.

* * *

_There are two kinds of worlds. The Universe and the Internet. Remi knew the difference between the two more than anyone._

_With the Universe, news, gossip, discoveries and information can travel for hours or sometimes, never._

_When in the Internet, all those things can travel within seconds, minutes, or sooner. You just have to have the right materials._

_His mom always told him that he could be anything he wanted to be when he grows up. And since he had a way with computers, he might do something technology related._

_And that didn't sound so bad, since he also knows his way into going into things he shouldn't be doing. Like report cards, permission slips, absent notes, and even college letters._

_Not only was he able to hack into the systems but was even able to make letters or notes that are similar to other people's handwriting. He didn't use that skill a whole lot but whenever he did, it would either be for favors or emergencies only._

_Like for a friend of his._

_It was the first month of Freshmen year of High school and his friend, Marcus wanted to give a letter to one of the coolest people in the school. But problem is, is that he doesn't know what to say so he needs his help to write it._

_"Okay." Remi held up the paper he just wrote and handed it to his friend. "What do you think?"_

_Marcus took the paper and nodded with satisfaction. "It's perfect. Thanks a bunch, Remi. I owe you one."_

_"Don't mention it, Marcus." Remi shrugged and watched as his friend walked over to the one table that everyone wants to go to._

_That's right. EVERYBODY wants to be at that table._

_The table where the coolest students sit._

_Anwyll. A crossdresser and fashion designer in training who happens to be the Sewing Club's president._

_Aina Ardebit. Head cheerleader and the best of the best when it comes to sports._

_Lucia Fex. President of the Mad Science club and the Robotics club._

_And then there's Galo Thymos. The intelligent guy that everyone's in love with and wants to get closer to him. He's also the leader of the group as well as a member of the Gardening club who grows a lot of Forget-Me-Nots. Rumor has it, that the reason why he makes all those flowers is because he's in love with a certain someone._

_Marcus is definitely in love with Galo and Remi said he would support him. Only problem was is that his friend was too nervous to get close to him. After a lot of encouraging words that he gave, Marcus finally wanted to go up to him. And Remi made a love letter with Marcus's handwriting to go along with it._

_Remi watched as Marcus went over to Galo Thymos with the letter in his hands._

_He was far away so he couldn't hear anything. But from the way that things were going, Marcus still looked a little nervous but took a breath before talking._

_After a few seconds, Marcus stopped talking and waited for Galo's reaction._

_Galo on the other hand, gave an apologetic look and talked a bit before looking at Marcus in the eyes._

_Marcus nodded and took the letter with a face that didn't look happy at all._

_Remi didn't say anything for a few seconds but once Marcus sat down, he decided to speak. "He didn't feel the same?"_

_Marcus shook his head. "He's in love with someone else."_

_"Who?"_

_"He didn't tell me." Marcus shook his head again before looking up at Remi. "But he said he would like to meet you after school."_

_Remi raised an eyebrow. "Why me?"_

_"He said that he wants to talk to you." Marcus answered him then lowered his head once again. "I don't know why."_

_Remi was confused and he turned over to the coolest group in the school. And they were looking at him like they were staring into his soul._

_That creeped Remi out and he turned back to Marcus. But he could still feel those eyes on him._

* * *

_After school, he went to the front of the building and waited for Galo Thymos to come over with his group._

_After a lot of people were gone, he was the only one left in front of the school. He looked at his phone and saw that it was starting to get late and he needs to go home soon._

_He waited for a few more minutes until he heard a scream._

_He ran over to where he heard the scream and saw a girl getting bullied by three guys. They look like they want to rape her with all the dirty lust in their eyes._

_He had to do something but what can he do?_

_He looked up to see that a telephone wire on the side of the building and he got an idea. It's probably the most insane idea he's ever done but what choice did he have?_

_He made some water go to the bullies' feet without them noticing. Then the next thing he did was made an ice dagger and lifted himself up with ice to cut the wire._

_The wire sparked a little but it was still active which was perfect._

_"No, please." The girl begged._

_"Let's fuck her hard boys." One of the boys said, reaching a hand for her clothes._

_"HEY!"_

_The three bullies looked at Remi and that was Remi's cue._

_"RUN." Remi told the girl before throwing the wire to the water._

_The girl ran away and the bullies were getting electrocuted by the electricity mixed with water._

_Remi watched the sight until the three boys became nothing more than dust._

_He can't believe he killed three people but for some strange reason, he doesn't care about what he did._

_Then he heard clapping behind him._

_He turned around and met Galo Thymos's teal eyes and impressed smile. The rest of his group watched with proud smiles._

_"I'm amazed, Remi Puguna." Galo walked over to him with the proud smile still on his face. "First you make a letter similar to Marcus's handwriting and now, you killed three people without me asking if you can kill."_

_Galo examined the ashes of the three bullies. "Lucia was like that when I first met her."_

_"What?" Remi asked but then realized what Galo just said. "Wait!? Did you just say kill without you asking if I can kill!?"_

_Galo calmly, got up and looked at him with a nod._

_"We were just gonna leave you alone but then I saw you writing that letter that looks like Marcus made it himself." Lucia told him and gave an impressed smile. "And it's not just that."_

_"You're a hacker, right?" Anwyll walked over to him, smiling with excitement. "We really need someone like you."_

_"Hold up!" Remi put his hands up and looked at the insane people he's talking to. "How did you guys know that and why do you need someone who can kill? It's not like I wanted to kill them, I just wanted to save that girl."_

_"I saw you in the library, changing some of the things on a test to make it easier." Aina replied. "And thank you for that, by the way."_

_"And to answer your second question, Mr. Galo wants to make a hotel for his husband-to-be." Anwyll announced while showing Galo like he was a movie star. "But he needs a few people who are willing to kill so that we can help protect his precious Lio Fotia."_

_"Are you people insane!?" Remi asked these people who he thought were just normal teenagers but were actually wolfs in sheep's clothing._

_"Everyone is insane in their own way." Galo walked over to him. "So, I don't care if people call us insane."_

_"We're insane, you're insane, everyone is insane." Lucia told Remi with a smile that gives away her true colors._

_"Look, I'll understand if you don't want to have anything to do with us." Galo held his hands up. "All I ask is if you think about it."_

_Think about it!? These people must really be insane and Remi really wanted to say no right on the spot. But then why isn't he?_

_Is it because there might be nothing to think about and he wants to join?_

_They did say a hotel, a lot of people like hotels and it might not be so bad. Plus, if he did join their group, would girls also notice him too?_

_"We'll give you time to think about it." Galo snapped his fingers and the other three followed him._

_"WAIT!"_

_The three of the four jumped in surprise and looked over at him once again._

_"I... Uh." Remi took a deep breath and looked at the group with a calmer tone. "I want to."_

_Galo raised an eyebrow at him. "You're not doing this just because of the ladies are you?"_

_Remi shook his head. "No."_

_"Then why?"_

_"Because I want that as a future." That came out all on its own but Remi didn't care because that's how he feels. "I can be a bartender or whatever you want me to be. I'll do anything you say."_

_Galo walked over to him with the eyebrow still raised. "Do you Promare Swear?"_

_Remi's eyes widened at that. Did he just say Promare Swear!? This guy is dead serious, he can tell and there's no turning back now._

_With another breath, Remi looked at his boss with a nod. "Yes."_

_"In return, I'll make sure you're protected." Galo told him and raised his pinky. "Do we have a deal?"_

_No words were needed when Remi hooked his pinky together with Galo's. The two changed into their monster Frostish forms as the deal was made._

_And Remi knew there was no going back now._

* * *

Ever since that day, he was known as one of the most popular kids as well. He never saw Marcus again after that day because his old friend thought he betrayed him.

He wanted to explain to Marcus that he was sorry but he ended up being with bullies in the school. And that's when he knew that their friendship was definitely over.

Down the road, he also realized that there's more to the hotel then just Lio Fotia. It's mostly for Lio but it's also because it's to prove to others that they can be successful. And that's what they all did.

It's been a few minutes since he cleaned up that vomit and is now, cleaning up his work station.

It'll be a while before Mr. Galo and Lio get back but until then, they'll make sure their hard work won't go to waist.

"Hey Remi?"

"Hey Anwyll."

"I want to say thank you for taking Mr. Galo and Lio's picture when they were at the gazebo." Anwyll gave him a smile.

Remi looked at the ravenette with a roll of his eyes. "Anwyll, you said thank you a hundred times."

The feminine man shrugged before walking away. "Just reminding you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, sorry that I haven't made new chapters for this story in a while but I'm not giving up on this story. I promise you that.


	45. Proud Parents

_"Yep, it's no doubt, Mr. Lio Fotia. You're pregnant."_ Lio remembers the doctor say while looking at the first picture of their baby. It was tiny, with glowing flames and ice around the fetus. That means their blooming little one will be Frost Burn, a person with both the powers of Burnish and Frostish.

Lio couldn't help but give a couple tears. It's there. The baby's really there. That little being, so new, fragile and wonderful, is his and Galo's baby and he feels so overjoyed. Him and Galo are gonna be parents and Lio's really looking forward to being a mother.

Galo gave a proud smile and a few tears of his own. He's been dreaming of this moment for a while and he's so happy to see his and Lio's right there, growing and living. A little life that they made with their love and he feels so happy. "Thank you."

Lio turned to his beloved with a small smile. "For what?"

"For giving me what I always wanted." Galo put a hand on Lio's thigh while the other was still driving. "To love you, have a child, and just being with you. Makes me the happiest person alive."

"I should be saying that, Galo." Lio put his hand with Galo's and gave it a kiss. "You saved my life that day and it's because of you that I'm able to have a happier life. Thank you for everything you do for me."

"Anything for you." Galo gave a smile before parking the car in the parking lot. He then leaned down and kissed his beloved who happily, kissed back with passion.

Once they pulled back, thy looked at each other with lust and love.

"Galo..." Lio had a little hard time catching his breath before speaking clearly. "We probably shouldn't."

"Not until the doctor gives us the okay." Galo agreed and helped his beloved get out of the seat before bringing him inside. "In the meantime, do you need anything?"

Lio snuggled up in Galo's arms and laid his head on Galo's. "There is one thing."

"And what would that be?"

"Just to be here with you." Lio kissed Galo's cheek. "And can we have dinner too, please? I'm hungry."

"Of course." Galo walked to the elevator and used some ice to press the button.

* * *

"Thank you, Galo." Lio wiped his mouth from the dinner Galo made. "The baby and I really needed that."

"You're truly welcome." Galo took the tray off food from Lio before setting it on the nightstand. "Is there anything else I can get you?"

"You." Lio opened his arms, wanting his lover to join him in the bed.

Galo gave a kind smile before changing his clothes and crawling into bed where Lio immediately, wrapped his arms around him. Galo's smile grew and he embraced his beloved with care and love.

"Hey, Galo?"

"Yes, my love?"

"Do think the baby will be a boy or a girl?" Lio felt Galo touch his stomach and Lio gave a smile before putting their hands together.

"It doesn't matter to me. As long as the baby is ours, I don't care what gender they'll be." Galo kissed his beloved on the lips.

"Me neither." Lio said once they pulled apart. "But if the baby's a girl can we name her Trinity, after my mother?"

"Trinity?" Galo looked down, giving his beloved a nod. "Yes, we can. I really do love the name and I bet your mom would be proud."

"I think she is and I bet your parents would be proud too." Lio snuggled closer to Galo. "What was your father's name?"

"Oliver Thymos, why?"

Lio smiled at him and kissed Galo's nose. "Because if the baby's a boy, why not name him after your father?"

"Really!?" Galo asked, a bit shocked but at the same time he wasn't.

Lio nodded. "Really. I like the name, Oliver and I bet I would've liked your parents."

"They would've loved you." Galo corrected a little and embraced Lio a little tighter. "Thank you."

"No, thank you."

The two kissed once again and once they pulled back, they fell into sleep, thinking about their parents and how they probably feel.


	46. Varys's Backstory with Galo

"GUYS! GUYS!"

"Anwyll, stop yelling." Ignis complained, covering his ears. "We hear you."

The ravenette bowed and gave a frosty blush before lifting a little picture in his hand. "Sorry, but I couldn't hold my excitement. I have really good news."

"What's the good news?" Varys asked, taking a drink of his water after working out.

"Look!" Anwyll jumped in excitement before showing everyone the small picture. Everyone gave small gasps and went "aww" for the little one. "That's what I said! Mr. Galo gave me this when I was giving him and Lio their morning tea. And he said I should bring it down, so I can show all of you. Isn't the baby adorable?"

"It is." Aina reached out to take the picture. "But Promares and god, is the little Frost Burn a boy or a girl?"

"It's too early to tell, hun." Lucia leaned against her to see the picture better. "But I have to say, this little one is a blessing."

Varys looked over at Lucia before looking at the picture once again. His happy mood was gone, once Lucia said that.

_"You are not a mistake, honeycakes. You are a blessing, no matter what."_

'A blessing.' Varys thought to himself, looking down at the true blessing in the little photo. 'Mama, am I still a blessing? Even after what I've done?'

* * *

_Grace Truss was just a college student, studying to be a lawyer. She was eighteen at the time and she was going home after leaving her mother's house, late at night. The next thing that happened that night, she got kidnapped and was raped until she became pregnant._

_She never knew who the father of her baby was and when Varys was born, she was about to put him up for adoption so she could finish school. But she couldn't do it. She couldn't just give up her baby boy like that. She knows that she was still a student and well on her way to becoming a lawyer, her lifelong dream. But her baby needed her and believe it or not, she also needed him._

_Once her parents learned that she was gonna keep him, they through her out and disowned her. Her boyfriend dumped her and her friends stopped talking to her._

_But she didn't care because she doesn't need any of them. She was strong enough and she had enough money to live on her own and to be a good enough mother. So, she did everything she could to get a good enough job so she can take care of herself and her son._

_Varys was growing up to be a good kid and she couldn't have felt prouder of how good he was. He was her little angel and she was willing to do anything to protect him._

_Varys on the other hand, was worried about her. He wanted to be a good person not only for himself but also for her, so she can live an easier life. When his mother told him her story, he was sad that he existed in the first place and he even apologized._

_But Grace said to him on that same day. "Varys, don't apologize."_

_"Mama?"_

_"Varys Truss!" His mother scolded. "You listen here. If you think you're a mistake, you're wrong."_

_Varys looked up at her without another word._

_His mother brought him for a hug and kissed his temple. "You are not a mistake, honeycakes. You are a blessing no matter what."_

* * *

_'A blessing?' Varys thought to himself when he looked down at his mother's grave, covered with flowers. 'Everyone you knew saw me as a curse but you saw me as a blessing, thank you, Mama.'_

_"Varys Truss?"_

_Said Frostish looked behind himself to see another man with teal eyes and a blue mohawk. "I'm sorry, have we met?"_

_"I'm Galo Thymos, I'm one of your college classmates." Galo tried to ring some bells._

_"Oh yeah, I remember you know." Varys nodded, remembering his classmate. "You're studying to become a hotel owner, am I wrong?"_

_"Not at all." Galo shook his head and turned to Grace Truss's grave. "Your mother?"_

_Varys looked down at his mother's grave once again, his sad atmosphere coming back. "Yeah."_

_"How..."_

_"Car crash." Varys interrupted, know what Galo was going to ask. "Happened when I was in middle school."_

_"I see." Galo looked up at the taller Frostish with sympathy. "I'm sorry."_

_"Not your fault." Varys shook his head, keeping his eyes on his mother's name. "Although, she's not the only one I wanted to see."_

_"I know, you're going to the park where you set Thyma free."_

_Varys looked at Galo in shock. "How did you know about that?"_

_"Let's just say I have eyes everywhere." Galo shrugged and made an ice flower for Grace Truss's grave before walking away. "Can we talk along the way?"_

_Varys raised an eyebrow at the other Frostish, not understanding what this guy wanted. But it's better than being alone and Galo meant business, he can tell._ _He followed suit without protesting and just walked with him to Promepolis park._

_"I heard about what happened to her." Galo started. "She committed suicide, am I wrong?"_

_No. That was true. Thyma was the sweetest and kindest Burnish he knew but her backstory was a tragedy. All her life, she was abused by her parents who wanted to become a doctor but she never wanted to be a doctor. She wanted to become a scientist more than anything but her parents wouldn't allow it. So, she ran away from home and came to Promepolis to try to start over._

_But things got worse when she entered college and had an abusive boyfriend. Varys knew about the guy and he just wanted to get rid of that guy so bad._

_Varys would hang out with her and over time, he started to fall in love with her. But he didn't know if she felt the same or not. He didn't know at that time anyway._

_But then one day, Thyma got an F in her science class and she didn't understand why. Until she went to her professor and found out that he purposely made her grade go down so he could rape her._

_Lucky, Varys was there to save her and he was able to get evidence so that guy was gone for good. She was so scared, Varys remembered how much she was shacking and crying. He wanted to do something but before he could help her in any other way, she left a note at his dorm. A suicide note saying that she thanks Varys for being there for her as much as he was and that she loved him._

_He remembers running outside and laying in the grass, was her dead body becoming ashes like all the other Burnish that pass away. He never forgave himself for that day and he regrets not doing more. He really wishes he could go back to that moment and start over there._

_Varys looked back at Galo with tears freezing on his cheeks. He then shook his head and hung it in shame. "No, you're no wrong."_

_Galo didn't say anything, just looked at Varys as they reached the park by the gazebo. The gazebo is where he set her free._

_He remembers that Thyma liked to come here when she was alone. She even brought Varys here one time just to share it with him and to spend time with him._ _The thought alone causes tears to freeze on his cheeks once again._

_"I can help you."_

_Varys turned to Galo with a confused eyebrow. "What?"_

_"I can help you." Galo repeated with his arms crossed. "You want her to rest in peace, right?"_

_Varys looked at the man like he was a psychopath. In his mind, Galo Thymos probably is but what was he trying to offer? "What are you offering?"_

_"A trick on how to avenge someone without getting caught." Galo told him and then raised his hand before pointing it at Varys. "You know how Frostish control water?"_

_Varys stepped back a little, afraid about what Galo is going to do._

_"Let's make a Promare Swear." Galo's voice was dead serious when he held up his pinky finger. "If I help you, you have to prove to me that you can kill and in return, you'll become a member of my hotel when I get it and you'll be able to do anything your heart desires."_

_"And if not?"_

_And he didn't even see it coming. One way he was standing, the next is that he's on his hands and knees. And he can't even feel his own body, it's like someone is controlling him._

_"Then I'll be forced to kill you and trust me when I say that I really don't want to." Galo's voice was dark and it was dead serious. "I don't tell my secrets to just anybody."_

_Varys tried to get up so he checked run but his body couldn't move and he didn't understand why. Was Galo the one controlling him!? What kind of a psychopath is this guy!? "It's a deal!"_

_"Hm?"_

_"It's a deal." Varys promised and the next thing he knew was that he was able to look up at the teal eyes of Galo. "What did you do to me?"_

_"You know that Frostish like you and me, can control water, right?" Galo asked earning a nod from Varys. "Frostish are ninety percent water, Burnish are thirty percent, concentrate hard enough, and you'll be able to control anybody."_

_"When did you learn that?" Varys asked, feeling Galo making him stand up._

_"Anatomy class." Galo simply, answered before raising his pinky up again. "Now let's try again, shall we?"_

_Varys held his pinky up too but before he can connect it with Galo's, he froze and asked. "Why did you choose me?"_

_Galo turned to the side before looking back up at him. "Because I want you to have a chance to start over."_

_Start over? Maybe he did need that. His Mama and Thyma would want him to live and be a person he's proud of. Although, killing someone!? He can't do that unless he actually had the guts to do so. But Galo can control anybody so, he doesn't have much of a choice. But starting over is what he needs to do as well._

_With a deep breath, Varys linked their pinkies together. They went into their Frostish feral forms for a second before turning back and Varys looked down at his hands, thinking of what he should do._

_"Varys."_

_Said man looked at Galo to see him pointing his head in a certain direction. Varys looked to where he was pointing to see two men trying to rape a girl in an alleyway._

_Varys gasped, this brings him back and he didn't want to see it happening again._

_"Concentrate on the water in their bodies and you'll be able to control them." Galo reminded him._

_Varys concentrated as best he could although, he couldn't tell if these two men were Frostish or Burnish. Are Burnish harder than Frostish? He doesn't have time to question that, he needs to save that woman._

_"SOMEBODY HELP ME PLEASE!" Varys heard the woman scream, much like Thyma's scream when she was getting raped._

_That was it. Varys took a deep breath and used all of his concentration. Before he knew it, the two men stopped trying to rape her and stood in place. They couldn't move, couldn't speak, couldn't do anything. The woman was confused but took the chance to escape._

_This was Varys's chance to make the two hit themselves with the wall, killing them instantly._

_"Well, done." Galo complimented, putting a hand on Varys's shoulder. "Believe it or not, you did a good thing."_

* * *

Was it a good thing? He doesn't know. All that he knew was that he was able to get his revenge by killing that Professor that made Thyma give up her life. And he feels like that his Mama and Thyma can both rest in peace now. Although, they might not ever forgive them for what he's done.

But it's probably for the best. As long as they're okay, he's okay.

"I'm really excited for when the baby comes." Anwyll started to jump in excitement. "I really want to dress them up."

"You have to ask Mr. Galo first, Anwyll." Varys reminded the ravenette Frostish.

"I know, I know." Anwyll reassured. "I just can't wait."

"Hang in there." Remi patted his shoulder. "The baby will come before you know it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hope you all had the best holidays ever. Merry Christmas!🎄💖💖💖


	47. Baby Surprises

It was finally the weekend and Lio really wanted to spend Saturday with Galo but he knew that today's the day Galo meets with the Governor. And Galo said that he wanted to get something ready before he left. Lio understood so, he left Galo alone and decided to walk around the hotel to get some fresh air and to clear his mind.

"LIO!"

Lio turned around and saw Anwyll running up and hugging him. "Oh, hey Anwyll. How are you?"

"I'm good, how are you and the baby?" Anwyll pulled back and looked at Lio's slightly growing stomach after a month.

"The baby is doing good so far and so am I but are you free by chance?" Lio asked, hoping that maybe his first friend is at least on break.

"I'm on break now." Anwyll nodded but then his smile dropped. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing, it's just that Galo's meeting with Governor Kray today and since he's getting ready, I don't have much to do." Lio shrugged before giving a small smile. "But since you're on break, mind if I be with you?"

"Not at all." Anwyll smiled and gently took his wrist to the elevators. He then took his skeleton key out and put in the password for the rooms above. "There's something I want to show you."

"What is it?" Lio asked, a little suspicious about his friend's plans.

"You'll see." Anwyll promised before leading Lio to his apartment where it's all nice and clean. Save for some mannequins that have some unfinished clothes and styles. "Sorry for the mess."

"It's okay." Lio shrugged and followed the ravenette to his room. "What do you want to show me?"

"These." Anwyll brought two boxes from under his bed, one pink and one blue, and showed him to his best friend. "I know it's still early but since we have some time alone, I really want to give you these."

"What's..." Lio opened the pink box and was shocked to see pink baby clothes for girls. There were dresses, booties, shirts and pants with many adorable designs that made Lio smile big. "Oh my Promare!"

"Do you like them?" Anwyll asked, then he brought the blue box closer. "There for the baby for when they come. I made clothes that would fit both a boy and a girl."

Lio put the girl clothes away and looked at the boy's clothes to see babies that were all blue and so adorable that Lio wanted to cry. "I love them."

"You do?" Anwyll asked, hoping to hear what he heard again.

"Yes, I love them." Lio smiled once again and set the clothes down before hugging the ravenette Frostish. "Thank you so much."

"You're truly welcome, my friend." Anwyll hugged Lio back and Lio noticed from behind Anwyll there was a picture of a man. A man that looked so familiar with crimson eyes and white hair with shaved sides.

"Hey Anwyll?"

"Hm?"

The two let go and Lio walked over to point to the picture. "Who's this man?"

"Oh." Anwyll walked over and gave a small, sad smile to the picture. "This is Noah McLing. He was a Burnish DJ named Needy Noah at Dancing Lights."

"Really?" Lio's eyes widened in shock a little. "Is he your man?"

"I wanted him to be." Anwyll's smile dropped and was replaced with sadness.

"What happened?" Lio looked at the ravenette with sad curiosity.

"There was an accident with the lighting a few months ago and the set collapsed on him."

"Oh." Lio walked over and gave his best friend a comforting hug. "I'm so sorry."

Anwyll hugged back with a small smile. "Don't worry, it's not your fault."

They hugged for a little bit longer until Anwyll felt his phone ring in his pocket.

The two pulled away and Anwyll took his phone to answer it. "Hello?"

Lio sat down as Anwyll talked to the other person on the line.

"Lio? He's with me." Anwyll told the person and then gave a nod. "Well, be right there. See you soon."

Anwyll hung up the phone and looked at Lio with a huge smile. "Mr. Galo wants to see us as well as the other five."

"Why?" Lio quickly, got up and raised a confused eyebrow.

"It's a surprise." Anwyll gently took his hand and guided him to the door and to Galo and Lio's door. "You'll love it, trust me."

Lio let the Frostish guide him inside to see Galo and the other five with him. They looked excited and couldn't wait for what's to come.

"Here he is, Mr. Galo." Anwyll announced before stepping aside to let the lovers unit.

"Galo, what's going on?" Lio asked his lover before Galo took his hand.

"We want to show you something that we think you'll love." Galo answered before guiding Lio to the door of the guest room that Lio once slept in. "It's in here."

Lio gave a small smile to everyone before opening the door. What he didn't expect, was to see that the guest room has completely turned into a baby room. It was all nice, neat and adorable with a nice dresser and a lovely crib that looked really comfortable. A rocking horse was by a toy box and a rocking chair and the walls were painted with a field that had sheep and ducks. It wasn't too girly or too boyish, but it was just right.

"We know it's still early, Lio but we couldn't help ourselves." Galo walked up to him and set his hands on his beloved's shoulders. "What do you think?"

Everyone outside got nervous and hoped that Lio liked what they did.

Lio turned around and kissed his beloved on the lips before pulling back to look him in the eyes. "It's perfect. Thank you all so much."

"Glad you like it." Galo kissed his beloved for a little but before they pulled to look into each other's eyes.


	48. Ignis's Backstory with Galo

"Um, Mr. Galo?"

Galo turned to see Lucia pointing at her watch.

"I'm sorry to ruin the moment but I think you need to meet with the Governor in a few minutes."

"Right." Galo agreed and turned to Anwyll. "Anwyll, I need your help."

"Way ahead of you there." Anwyll brought one of Galo's best coats out and went over to him.

* * *

"How do I look?"

"I say you look spectacular, Mr. Galo." Anwyll stepped back to admire the nicely made suit he picked out for his best friend. "This suit is perfect for you."

"I agree with Anwyll." Lio walked over to his beloved and gave him a seductive smile. "You look really handsome."

"And you look as gorgeous as ever." Galo gave a seductive smile in return.

"Get a room." Lucia told her two friends which earned a hit on the head from her wife. "OW! What was that for?"

"Don't be mean, Lucia." Aina warned and Lucia quickly got the picture before keeping her mouth shut.

"You look great, Mr. Galo." Remi complemented, trying to calm his boss down if he was angry on the inside.

"I agree, you look fantastic." Varys smiled before looking to the other five who looked at one another before giving each other smiles and looking back to their boss.

"I hope you have fun, honey." Lio walked over to him again and kissed his cheek.

"Me too." Anwyll said with huge smile. "We wish you the best."

"Thank you." Galo told them before heading to the door but not before giving Lio a kiss. "The hotel's in your hands until I get back and don't make deals with the devil."

"Got it." Remi gave a thumbs up before watching Galo leave.

'Don't make deals with the devil, huh?' Ignis thought with a raised eyebrow. 'You sound like my dad, Mr. Galo.'

* * *

_"Son, if you have to get yourself into a tough situation one day, listen to me when I say this. Never **EVER**_ _make a deal with the devil."_

_His father's words echoed in his head when he looked into his bathroom mirror. So far, he hasn't made any deals with the devil and he hopes to never make a deal with one._

_But he's still willing to do anything to help others. He became a gamer at a young age and his father taught him everything on home to win at gambling. At a young age, he never understood why he had to learn this stuff but as he got older, he understood completely._

_Games can help you gain what you want._

_And what does Ignis Ex want? He wants to help people who need it the most._

_Whenever he plays a game, he would always find a way to win. Whether it's cheating or playing by the rules, he would always find a way and once he wins, he gets what he wants._

_Whenever he wins, he would be rewarded with rings, bracelets, money, you name it. And he we take the money to the homeless and sell the other things so others can have them too._

_One night, he came home after selling some diamonds he won when he heard a knock at the door. He wasn't expecting company late at night which got him feeling suspicious._

_He made a knife out of his Frostish ice and walked over to the door. "Who is it?"_

_"Ignis Ex?" The other person asked from the other side._

_"Yeah. Who's asking?"_

_"We're just a couple of friends who want to talk to you." Another voice replied._

_So, there's more than one?_ __He doesn't recognize their voices from anyone he gambled with so, why should he trust them? What do they want with him?_ _

_"May we come in please?" The voice from before asked, calmly and polity._

_He still didn't trust them but he's anything but rude. So, he hid the knife behind his back and opened the door._

_And he was met with a six people that he definitely didn't recognize._

_"Hello, Ignis. I'm Galo Thymos." Galo introduced himself with a slight bow. "A pleasure to meet you."_

_"Likewise, Galo Thymos." Ignis stepped aside to let the people enter. "Come on in. Do you five want anything?"_

_"Nothing for me, thank you." Galo answered and sat in a nearby chair._

_The others didn't ask for anything, just stood by Galo and looked at Ignis like he was a threat._

_"So, Mr. Galo Thymos what can I do for you?" Ignis asked once he sat down to look at Galo._

_"I'm glad you asked. It's because I've learned that you're a gambler who likes to win stuff just to give to charity." Galo told him with a small smile but then he got serious. "But you sometimes cheat to win. Is this true?"_

_Ignis's eyes widened a little in shock. How did this guy know that? Was it because of one of his crew members? He quickly got over his shock and raised an eyebrow at the man. "Why do you ask?"_

_Galo raised an eyebrow of his own and snapped his fingers. "Hacker."_

_"Yes, Mr. Galo." The man with green hair and glass nodded and opened his tablet to show Ignis's records. Which he showed to the man. "Mr. Ex, I was able to look through your records and I saw you're a generous man. But in order to get what you want, you either play by the rules or you cheat."_

_Ignis's eyes widened once again. This was all of his life within these records and they were able to look through them thanks to that hacker. How can he get out of this? He could possibly blind them all and make a run for it but there's six of them and only one of him. He could try to kill them all at once but he doesn't even know who's the strongest one in the group so, either way, he couldn't do much._

_Ignis took a breath and looked at Galo Thymos in the eyes. "It's true. So, what do you want from me? Money?"_

_"No." Galo shook his head. "I want you to be part of my hotel."_

_Hotel? Wait, that place that's getting built right now? The place that's almost as tall as the Foresight Foundation? "Why?"_

_"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I recall that you want to help others, yes?"_

_"And?"_

_"And if you're part of my hotel, you can help more than ever and you can still give charity if you so desire." Galo explained, standing up to get closer to Ignis's face. "And I know you have a knife behind your back so I know you're a tough guy."_

_Before Ignis could say anything, Galo punched him right in the gut making the others gasp._

_Ignis gagged a little but he wasn't feeling any pain at all. Even though he felt Galo's hand moving from behind he still didn't feel pain and once Galo took his hand back, the icy knife he had was now in Galo's hand._

_Ignis looked at where Galo punched him and tried to look for a hole to death or anything of the sort. But to his shock and disbelief, there was no hole. It's as if nothing happened to him at all. "What the hell!?"_

_"Frostish are ninety percent water." Galo simply said and broke the knife into pieces. "And Frostish can control water."_

_"Mr. Galo's so cool." The ravenette Frostish told the pink-haired female who nodded in agreement._

_Ignis was in shock. He never saw a Frostish do something like that before in his long years of living. It's almost as if this man wasn't human at all. More like a god or..._

_A devil._

_"I'm no god, I only just unlocked a few secrets hidden within the Frostish." Galo shrugged with honesty. "I'm not gonna force you to do anything Ignis Ex, I just wanted to see if you wanted my offer. But oh well, sorry to waste your time."_

_Galo turned away and the other Frostish followed him to the door._

_"Wait!"_

_Galo stopped and turned around to meet Ignis once again. "Yes?"_

_"You're gonna leave just like that? You're not going to threaten to turn me in or blackmail me?" Ignis asked, not understanding why this man even wants a man like him._

_"If I did either of those things, then that would be cheating." Galo told him. "And I'm a man who likes to play by the rules. And one of those rules is kindness."_

_"Kindness?" Ignis raised an eyebrow again._

_"Yes. Kindness is how you earn friends as well as support and those are what I need to get what I want."_

_Ignis's eyes widened in shock. This man has been through a lot, hasn't he? He probably knows pain better than anyone he knows in his life and the people who hurt the most could also be the kindest people you'll meet._

_"Remi?" Galo held out his hand to the hacker who put a hard drive in his hand before Galo through it at him._

_Ignis caught it and looked at it for a moment before looking at Galo again. "What's this?"_

_"Proof that you cheat." Galo answered before_ _turning around to put his hand on the door handle._

_"If I worked for you, what's in it for me?" Ignis blurted without thinking. He didn't know why he was doing this but something tells him that this was an opportunity of a lifetime._

_Galo gave a small smile and turned to Ignis once again. "Have you ever wanted to become a casino host?"_

_"A casino host!?"_

_"Yes." Galo walked over to him. "If you Promare Swear that you'll work for me and never cheat in a game again, then I'll let you have your own casino."_

_"But how...?"_

_"Don't worry about money." Galo reassured. "I'm the hotel owner, I'll take care of everything."_

_Now that's a deal he didn't want to turn down and once Galo held up his pinky, he took it._

* * *

'Sorry dad, but I made a deal with the devil a year ago.' Ignis thought before watching Remi set up a laptop.

"Is it there yet?" Anwyll asked, eager to see their show. "I already got the poppycorn ready and I can't wait."

"Poppycorn?" Aina raised an eyebrow at the strange word the fashionista used for the popcorn.

"Yeah, I like to call it the poppycorn." Anwyll nodded. "I like to make weird words when I'm excited. How long have you known me?"

"Guys, it's almost there. Just give me a few more minutes." Remi told the group before they can get into a fight. "Thanks again for letting me put a camera in Mr. Galo's suit, Anwyll."

"Thank you for putting it in. Now, we can see this live." Anwyll started jumping in the air. "And I'm so excited."

Lucia gave a small smile to Anwyll before turning to Ignis and Varys with a raised eyebrow. "Kinda speaking of which, how did you guys get rid of Vulcan?"

The two men looked at each other before shrugging.

"Let's just say, I beat him at his own game and I played by the rules." Ignis gave a small smile.

"And I made him get into his car and made him drive off a cliff." Varys admitted.

Lucia gave a smile to the two. "Not bad for the Gambler and the Puppet Master."

"And it's up." Remi announced and everyone got into place before looking at the screen.


	49. What it Means to Love: Part One

_The hotel is ready, after so long of preparing and getting his main six, he was finally ready to get his beloved Lio Fotia._

_He promised him that he would become a rich hotel owner and now his hotel is the best six star hotel in Promepolis. Many people were proud of him but he wanted Lio to be proud of him, love him, and be with him forever._

_Although, when he arrived at his apartment, he wasn't there. Instead, he was on the roof of a building with a suicide note in hand and Galo was so scared. But he was focused enough to save Lio and take him to where he belonged._

_With him and the hotel._

_On the night he brought Lio to his new home, he watched him all night, scared that he might dissapear if he turned away._

_He regretted not getting Lio sooner. He was lucky enough to make it just in time but if he didn't make it, then..._

* * *

Galo didn't want to think of what would have happened if he didn't make it. He didn't want to think of the horrors and consequences that would have happened if he failed.

He didn't fail and that's the important thing.

Galo drove for a little while longer, until he reached Kray Foresight's large house. He really didn't want to come here but this is his opportunity to get rid of this guy once and for all.

After he parked his car, he made his way over to the front door and rang the doorbell like the polite guest he is.

After wait for a few minutes, the Governor himself opened the door. "Galo Thymos, it's a pleasure to see you again."

"The pleasure's all mine, Governor Kray." Galo lied calmly as if he was telling the truth.

Kray stepped aside to let his guest in. "Come on in and make yourself comfortable."

* * *

Back at the hotel, Lio was still staring at everything in the baby's room. He just felt so happy that he just wanted to cry. Galo and the others have been so nice to him and everything just felt so perfect.

After the others left, he started cleaning the apartment to pass the time. Although, that only took a few minutes so he decided to go to his and Galo's offices to clean that as well.

He first started with his before he went over to Galo's which wasn't really that dirty. But one of the bottom drawers was open. "This isn't closed all the way."

Lio put his hand to the handle and was about to close it but then something familiar caught his eyes. He looked around, hoping no one was around for a while before opening the drawer all the way.

He first saw a picture. A picture of a class of first graders but this wasn't just any class, this was Lio's class from long ago. Why did Galo have a picture of...

Wait a minute!

Lio widened his eyes in shock before looking through the rest of the drawer to see that there were also some pictures of him and even a little of his hair. But what made him shocked the most, was the handmade Matoi that he made for Galo one time.

Lio than came to realization. Galo and him met years ago!? And those dreams Lio had were memories brought back to him!?

This doesn't make any sense. If Galo and him met years ago, why didn't Galo say anything? Why didn't he make him remember who he was? Why does he have all this stuff and keeps his pictures and hair like a psycho? So many questions were buzzing through Lio's head and he needs to talk to someone about this.

He'll go ask the main six about this. Maybe they know something about this or they'll know what do to.

He put the stuff back and went into the elevator to go to the lobby to see everything closed. It was dark except for the chandelier that continued to burn with the ice.

He thought maybe they were down here but they must be in their rooms. He's an idiot.

Lio turned around and was about to head up when he heard voices. They were faint but he could still hear a little.

He walked to a hallway that had other stores but then he came across a door that had a hallway that had a few things inside but also had a door at the end.

Curious but also scared, he walked to the door and saw a light coming from the crack.

"What do you think the Governor's gonna do?"

Lio's eyes widened. That was Anwyll's voice but what was he talking about?

Lio went a little closer to the crack and opened it up a little to see the rest of the main six. They were looking at a laptop and it looks like they were watching Governor Kray.

Were they spying!? Why the hell are they spying!? And how are they even doing that?

Before Lio could scold them and demand an answer, he heard the Governor speak. "May I offer you some champagne?"

"Champagne?" Galo asked from the screen. "What's the occasion?"

"No occasion." Kray answered with a shrugged. "Just want to show you my kindness and I know you like champagne."

"Don't accept it, Mr. Galo!" Anwyll jumped in his seat. "He could put poison in it for all we know."

"Never trust a drink that's offered to you by suspicious people." Ignis warned. "I've seen it three times in my lifetime so, I should know."

Wait, so they're just looking out for him? That probably makes sense but why didn't they go with him if they wanted to protect him? Or did Galo tell them not to follow him?

He was about to go in and ask when Galo spoke again.

* * *

"I appreciate the offer." Galo gave a small smile but he knew better then to really accept a drink from someone you hate.

"Excellent." Kray walked over to the champagne bottle on the coffee table while Galo sat down.

So, the bottle is on the table, unopened and the glasses don't have anything in them. That gives Kray no time to put anything in his drink. Okay, so far so good.

"So, tell me Governor Kray." Galo started the conversation. "Was this your idea of starting over?"

"Well, there was another way but I know you're a busy man with your hotel. So, I figured this would be the best option." Kray replied handing him a glass. "Something nice and simple."

'Nice and simple.' Galo thought as he accepted the drink. 'I only like to do that with my precious Lio."

* * *

"He accepted the drink." Lucia stated the obvious. "But it doesn't seem like anything is in it. But what is Mr. Galo planning?"

"I don't know honey." Aina admitted, taking some of the popcorn Anwyll made. "But I think he knows what he's doing."

"What is Mr. Galo planning?" Varys voiced his thoughts.

Lio wanted to go and ask what was going on. He didn't understand any of this and he wanted to know what was going on. He was so lost and confused and he just wanted answers.

* * *

"And there is something I would like to ask you, if it's alright with you, Galo."

"Ask away." Galo gave his permission which earned a small smile from the Governor.

"It's Lio Fotia, your secretary."

"What about him?" Galo felt suspicious about this. What did he want with his precious Lio? Is he planning something?

Kray took a drink of his champagne before answering. "I wanted to know if you were dating him. I recall that you mentioned you have a lover and I saw at the party that you protected him."

"Yes, he is my lover." Galo took a drink as well before speaking again. "Him and I actually knew each other since we were kids."

* * *

Lio's eyes widened in shock at Galo's words. They met when they were kids and Lio didn't remember at all. He must have forgotten over the years that's why he didn't know Galo the first time.

"And I'm hoping to propose to him soon." Lio heard Galo on the laptop which causes Lio's eyes to grow wider.

* * *

"Really?" Kray gave a huge smile. "I'm happy for you."

"But?" Galo asked, noticing that Kray had more to say.

"But I must say, I didn't know you were into Burnish men."

Galo couldn't tell if that was supposed to be a knife to the back or just some statement. But either way, he was pissed. But he has to keep his cool. "It's not just any Burnish man, Governor Kray. I love Lio and Lio alone. I loved him ever since I first laid eyes on him."

"But is he the one?"

Galo tightened his hold on his glass, making the champagne turn into solid ice.

* * *

"He did not just go there!" Anwyll gasped while biting his nails in nervousness.

"He just did." Aina nodded while the rest of them had wide eyes.

"He's gonna make Mr. Galo angry." Lucia said in a sing song voice.

"And if he keeps this up, he's gonna die slowly." Remi added.

* * *

"Yes, I knew Lio was the one for a long time now." Galo answered, setting his glass down. "Why do you ask?"

"Because." Kray set his own glass down and grabbed Galo's wrist and cheeks. "I know what you did."

"What?" Galo asked through squished cheeks.

"Biar died shortly after the incident at the party and I knew she couldn't just commit suicide afterwards." Kray tightened his burning grip on Galo making the Frostish wince in pain.

* * *

The main six gasped with horror and Lio covered his mouth in shock and horror.

* * *

"Also, I heard from Doctor Heris that Vulcan insulted Lio and he just disappeared after doing so." Kray said to him as well with an evil smirk. "It all makes sense, you were the one who killed them, didn't you?"

"Say that I did, what would you do?" Galo tried to say through his squished cheeks but it was a bit muffled. 

"Then I give you two options. You can take responsibility and go to a mental hospital or prison." Kray loosened his grip on Galo and gave a softer smile. "Or I can keep your secret but only if you dump that little shit and become my husband. We can be the most powerful couple in Promepolis and I can give you way more than what he can. All you have to do is just... BLAH!?"

Kray didn't see it coming. Galo turned his free hand into an ice blade and stabbed him right in the stomach. Kray let go of Galo completely and said Frostish was super pissed off. So much so, that he went into monster mode.

 **"YOU** **PISSED ME OFF FOR THE LAST TIME, KRAY FORESIGHT."** Galo growled with his monster voice. **"LIO FOTIA IS EVERYTHING TO ME. YOU ARE JUST SOME GREEDY, SELFISH, SON OF A BITCH THAT ONLY CARES ABOUT POWER."**

Galo then took his hand-turned-knife back and stabbed Kray again, making said Burnish vomit some blood. **"YOU DON'T KNOW ME AND YOU DON'T CARE BOUT ME. I'VE BEEN THROUGH HELL AND BACK AND I WAS GONNA GIVE UP MY LIFE UNTIL I MET MY PRECIOUS LIO. AND I'M NOT GONNA LET PEOPLE LIKE YOU INSULT HIM."**

Galo dropped Kray on the ground and the Governor tried to call for help but he was too weak. His throat felt dry, his body was shacking and turning to ashes. But he had enough strength to look up at the ice demon's eyes.

 **"SEE YOU IN HELL."** Galo used water to bring the champagne bottle over and smashed it on Kray's face.

Kray's head started leaking blood but Galo didn't care. He only cared about getting rid of him and he finally got him out of his life. He watched as Kray turned into ashes and disappeared without a trace.

Once Kray was gone completely, Galo sat down on the couch again. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself down while turning back to his human form. Once he felt calm enough, he gave a content sigh and a small smile. "Finally."

* * *

"YYYEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS!" Anwyll cheered and jumped out of his seat. "You got him, Mr. Galo."

"I still can't believe that son of a bitch insulted Lio like that." Aina told the group, giving a sigh of relief. "But I'm glad that's all over."

"Me too." Ignis ate some popcorn. "Hopefully, we can relax for a while too."

Remi and Varys nodded in agreement.

But Lio, on the other hand, was covering his mouth and hanging on to his clothes in horror. He couldn't believe what he just saw. The Galo he knew was sweet, kind and generous not some psychopath who's obsessed over him.

Biar and Vulcan died because of Galo but how did Galo kill them when he was with him the whole time? Were the main six involved as well?

Lio was afraid now. More afraid then he ever felt in his life. He backed away slowly to make sure they didn't hear him. But too bad for him, he bumped into a stand that had a vase.

He turned around and caught the vase before it fell but the stand made a loud noise that the main six stopped talking to look at the door.

"What was that?" Lio heard Aina gasped in fright.

"Who's there?" Ignis warned from the other side which Lio started to panic from.

"I'll see who it was." Anwyll went over to the door and opened it to see the hallway empty with no one in sight. He looked over to the stand with the vase to see that it's still in place. But below the stand and vase was something that made Anwyll's eyes go wide in fear. "Oh shit."

"What?" Lucia asked, afraid that something bad happened. "What happened?"

"Guys." Anwyll kneeled down and picked up something before showing it to the main six. "We have a problem."

Everyone's eyes widened in disbelief, shock and dread.

In Anwyll's hand was a Forget-Me-Not necklace with a broken chain.


	50. What it Means to Love: Part Two

Lio ran back to the elevators and got his skeleton key out but his hands were shaking so it was hard to do at first. But he was able to get it in the end. After putting the code in, the elevator took him back up to the apartments where he ran to his and Galo's and quickly ran inside to hid in the baby's room.

He was breathing heavy once he stopped running but he tried to calm down for his baby's sack. But how can he right now?

HE JUST SAW HIS LOVER KILL SOMEONE FOR FUCK'S SACK!

How the fuck can he calm down with knowledge like this? Was Galo always like this? Was he like this ever since they met?

The questions started buzzing through his head once again and he was crying now. Because he never thought Galo would be this kind of person. And Galo was doing all this for him!? Oh Promares and god, please help him. He was so scared now and he didn't know what to do now.

He screamed when he heard someone knock at the door.

"Lio?" He heard Anwyll's voice from the other side. "We're sorry we scared you. Can we talk, please?"

"We swear, we're not gonna hurt you. We just want to talk." Aina tried to reassure him but Lio was still not calm about this at all.

"Lio we're sorry you had to see that." Lucia apologized herself. "Please say something, anything."

Lio didn't say anything at all. He just stared at the door like death is on the other side. He was so frightened, he started to cry again. He was so scared and he just wanted to disappear.

"MR. GALO!" Lio jumped when he heard the main six exclaimed but now, he was even more frightened. Galo was back and he's probably here to take 'care' of the problem.

Lio heard footsteps going away but also a new pair coming closer.

"M-Mr. G-G-Galo..." Lucia tried to find the words for this situation but didn't even know what to say.

"Shush." Galo ordered and the six Frostish shut their mouths to let their boss knock on the door.

Lio tensed up and heard Galo talk. "Lio, I know what happened. I can tell from this scene."

Lio's eyes widened in shock. What is Galo planning to do now then, now that he knows? What is he going to do with him? He's scared of what will happen.

Galo on the other hand, glared at his main six Frostish trying to get Lio to come out. His precious little Lio is scared after what he saw and he can't face them right now. So, he has to let everything out just so Lio can understand. It has to be this way whether he likes it or not. "Lio, you don't have to talk. I only ask for you to listen."

Lio stared at the door like Galo was in front of him right now. What did he need to listen to?

"Do you remember when we first met?" Galo asked, starting off with the past. "We were kids in elementary school and I told you I was about to commit suicide at a young age? That playground was where I was going to do it but then I met you and believe it or not, you saved me that day."

What? He saved him but he didn't do anything...

Wait.

_"But then I made my first friend and he helped me and made me realize that I can make a better life for myself and others."_

He was Galo's first friend, wasn't he? But why didn't Galo say anything? Why didn't he mention that he knew him before? He doesn't understand.

"I knew you didn't remember but you don't need too. Just me, it was my responsibility since I promised to make this life for you years ago." Galo added, putting his fist on the door and leaning his forehead against it.

He promised him this life!? Lio was now even more confused. He doesn't remember Galo promising anything like that.

But then it hit him.

* * *

_"Lio, I promise you that I'll become rich and once I do, I'll give you a life you can smile to every day."_

_Lio's eyes widened in disbelief. "Really!?"_

_Galo nodded with a serious face which made Lio smile and giggle._

_Little Lio looked up at Galo once he calmed down a little. "What business will you make?"_

_"What would you like me to do?" Galo asked, sounding determined to do anything for him. "I'll be anything you want me to be."_

_Lio thought about that for a moment before looking back to Galo. "How about an owner of a...," Lio then looked at a sign on a truck that read 'Hotel of the Season,' "hotel."_

_Lio got the idea together and looked back to look at Galo in the eyes. "How about a hotel owner?"_

_Galo smiled and gave Lio all his confidence. "Then I promise, that I'll become a rich hotel owner and I'll give you a comfortable, easier, and happier life."_

* * *

"Oh my Promare." Lio whispered, flaming tears falling from his eyes once again. He forgot all about that and he can't believe it.

This hotel, the people in it, the luxury... Galo did all of this for him. It was all for him and he didn't even know it. He feels like such a jerk and he really hates himself now.

"Lio?" Said Burnish looked at the door again to hear Galo speak again. "I'll admit right now, I've killed people as well but I'm not the only one."

"I killed the guy who killed your friends." Aina confessed, sounding really panicky.

"I destroyed your old apartment building and killed everyone in it." Lucia added her confession.

"I poisoned Biar." Anwyll said his sin.

"I made Biar's suicide note and I killed a few people back when I was a kid." Remi added his crimes. "And since we're being honest right now, I was the one who took that picture of you and Mr. Galo at the park."

"I killed many people in my life and I even beat Vulcan at his own game." Ignis said his honesty.

"And I made Vulcan get in his car and drive off a cliff." Varys was the last one to confess.

"There was a reason for all of this, I wanted to give you a better life and I wanted to show you how much I wanted to by doing all of this." Galo's tone then turned sad. "And when I saw you jump off that building that night, I felt like I failed you. I regret not coming back sooner, I should have. But thank the Promares I was able to save you. You saved me back then, now it's my turn to save you."

"Galo." Lio whispered, feeling a bit touched but also really sad right now. He didn't know all of this was happening and he can't believe that the others would fight for him like that too. They cared about him that much. "Guys."

Galo gave a deep sigh on the other side. "I understand if I made you unhappy. I'm sorry, all I wanted was just to make you happy. When you're happy, I'm happy. I just felt like that was my purpose."

His purpose. He was still selfless when it came to him and even back then, he was.

"You don't have to be here if you don't want to." Galo added with honesty in his voice. "If you want to leave and turn us in, you can. I won't do anything to force you to stay or keep quiet. I just want you to be safe and happy with or without me. All I ask is if I can be a part of our child's life."

Lio started to cry harder. Galo really loves him. Loves him enough to let him go and be free. He was even willing to go to jail or a mental hospital just for Lio's safety and happiness. If he did turn Galo and the others in, then that would just mean that he's giving them nothing. After all they've done for him, after all they've been through, he can't just turn them in. He knows killing people is wrong and he should turn them in but he can't do it, he just can't do it.

And Lio never met his father. He wants his baby to know and love their father. He wants to be a part of Galo's family and he wants to be with everybody.

Lio took a deep breath and opened the door to see everyone looking at him with fear and worry. "Please, just... Tell me everything."


	51. Another Promare Swear

After everyone explained their backstory to Lio, said Burnish was in shock but also amazed by what they all learned and went through. He didn't know Frostish were capable of certain things and it was amazing and also scary at the same time.

"I'm so sorry." Lio told the others after a moment of silence. "For all of you."

"It was a long time ago. Plus, it's not your fault, Lio." Anwyll reassured, shaking his head.

"Maybe so but," Lio got angry this time and pulled on Galo's ear, "how dare make the others Promare Swear. That's serious shit, Galo."

Galo winced in pain. "I'm sorry. I know, I can be an idiot."

"An idiot as well as intelligent." Lio half corrected, half admitted. "I can't believe you were able to get away with anything for this long."

"Anything can happen in a person's life." Galo shrugged.

"True." The main six nodded in agreement while turning back to Lio.

"How do you feel, Lio?" Anwyll asked, feeling scared all over again. "Do you hate us now?"

"No." Lio shook his head. "No, I don't. Although, I'm still upset but if you guys can Promare Swear me something, then I'll forgive you."

"Anything." Galo went down on his knees, desperate to make Lio forgive him in anyway, possible.

"Promare Swear me that you guys will never kill anyone again."

Galo's eyes widened before he gave a smile and nodded in approval. "I Promare Swear."

The main six where a bit shocked by this but they knew that Galo wanted Lio to feel safe and happy from the start. And he was willing to do anything just to give Lio is happiness and well as theirs.

They also wanted the couple to be happy as well. For some of them didn't even get that chance to be happy like them. Aina and Lucia were lucky enough to find each other but the rest wished they could have it too. Well, there's always the next life, right?

"I Promare Swear as well." Anwyll raised his hand. "I don't need to use the poisons anymore."

"I Promare Swear too." Aina raised her hand as well.

"I Promare Swear." Varys, Remi and Ignis raised their hands as well.

"It's the least we can do to pay for our sins." Lucia raised her hand. "I Promare Swear."

Lio gave a small, forgiving smile to all of them. It might be a bit before he can completely trust them again but they'll all work it out, one step at a time.


	52. One Year Later

_I’ll make my ice_   
_While you make your fire_   
_You are everything I desire_   
_I want to hear you laugh_   
_I want to see you happy_   
_I will do anything for you_   
_For you are my destiny_

Lio then stepped up to the karaoke stage and started to sing with his husband.

_The world was mean to me_   
_And it was being unfair_   
_Until you made me smile_   
_And I’m glad to be here_   
_I want to give love to you_   
_Like what you’ve done for me_   
_Because I think we are meant to be_

The husbands gave their love and sang together with all their hearts.

_You are my one and only_   
_And I’ll be there for you_   
_I’ll do anything to see you smile_   
_Because I love you_   
_I’ll comfort you_   
_I’ll protect you_   
_I’ll always love you_

Galo sang the next line.

_Stay with me_   
_I’ll make you happy_

Lio sang the other.

_I'll stay with you_   
_And I want to make you happy too_

And for the final finally, the Thymos husbands did the final part of the song together.

_You are my goal_   
_I love you_   
_With all of my heart and soul_   
_Stay with me_   
_For you make me truly happy_

The song ended and the two leaned forward to give the other a loving kiss while the crowd applauded for their duet.

Once the two pulled apart, they saw all the smiling faces of the crowd. They were happy that they got to see the new married couple sing together even on their first night as husbands.

They were happy and Galo and Lio Thymos were happy as well.

A lot has changed for the past year. Galo and the main six did their best not to kill and they've been doing great but they still want to protect Lio in whatever way they can without breaking their Promare Swear. Then a few months later, Galo and Lio got married and their little bundle of joy was born, a Frost Burn baby girl named Trinity Thymos. Now, they were officially the Thymos family.

Lio felt happy and he felt that everything was perfect. But what will be even more perfect, is to see their baby girl.

Galo and Lio bowed and got off the stage before making their way to Anwyll who had little Trinity in his arms, wrapped in a pink blanket.

"You guys want to see her?" Anwyll handed the little Frost Burn to her parents.

"Always." Lio nodded and Anwyll put Trinity in her mother's arms.

And once he did, Galo and Lio looked down at their gorgeous little angel.

She was a perfect combination of both of them. Although, Galo thinks she looks more like Lio but she looks like both of them equally. Her hair was vertically parted with her left side being straight and lime green and her right being spiky and blue. Even though there was little hair, they can tell just by looking at her. Her eyes were also bicolored, with left being magenta and right being teal. And if the couple could take a guess, her left side can produce Burnish flames while her right can make Frostish ice.

Trinity was smiling up at her parents as if to say she loved the song her parents sang together.

"Did you like our singing, Trinity?" Galo cooed at his baby girl with love and a smile. "Yes, you did. Look at you smiling."

Trinity starting laughing at her father's cooing and it made Lio smile. Galo has been giving Trinity the same attention and care as him. And it was so adorable to watch that it made him giggle a little.

Trinity then reached out to Lio and Galo and the two let her hold their fingers in her tiny hands.

"Mommy and daddy love you, sweetheart." Lio cooed at Trinity and the baby smiled at her mother with love. "Forever."

"And ever." Galo added with a smile of his own.

"Excuse me?" The couple looked up at Ignis who had a soft smile on his lips. "Can I hold her, please?"

"Sure, just be gentle." Lio handed Trinity over to Ignis who took her with ease. The little baby looked up at the older man while blowing raspberries but Ignis didn't mind at all.

But once the baby was out of his arms, Lio started to feel a little uneasy around the party now. But Galo knew what to do for his gorgeous Lio, he always knew what to do.

With a kneel, Galo gave his most charming smile to his beloved husband. "May I have this dance?"

Lio giggled a little and looked into Galo's eyes while taking his hand, feeling the safety, love, and warmth all over again. "You may."

The husbands went to the center of the dance floor of the karaoke part of the Firefighter Penguin and the room went quiet. Then a second later, a slow song began to play and the lovers danced like two feathers blowing through the wind on the glassy, shiny ground. All eyes were on them, both amazed and fascinated by their harmony and true love.

"Aww, look at them." Varys said while watching the lovebirds dance.

"They definitely are a happy couple, I'm glad we were able to work things out in the end." Remi sighed in content, cleaning a glass before putting it away.

"They definitely are cute." Lucia said while looking back to her phone, not really interested in the party.

Aina turned to her wife, noticing what was wrong with her. "You know what else is cute?"

Lucia looked up at her wife with a raised eyebrow. "What?"

"You."

Lucia felt a frosty blush cover her cheeks and Aina gently took her wife's hands before leading her to the dancefloor.

Galo and Lio smiled at each other, feeling content and loved. There were some ups and downs in their past but they were able to find their happiness, there love and life. Their purpose in life.

"Thank you for helping me, Galo." Lio leaned down to rest his head on Galo's chest. "I love you."

"I love you too, Lio." Galo kissed his beloved's temple and rested his head on Lio's. "And thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everybody, I wish you all a happier year. Hopefully, 2021 will be better then 2020.
> 
> Anyway, thank you Yun_Saihara for suggesting Galo and Lio having a dance and Aina and Lucia having a dance too. You're awesome!💖💖💖
> 
> I hope you guys liked the last four chapters and the song in this chapter belongs to me, I made it myself. Thank you all for being so supportive throughout this story. I love you all and stay safe and healthy out there. See you in my other stories.😘😘😘💖💖💖


End file.
